


Summer Breeze

by Shameless_J



Series: Breezes Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beach Sex, Beach bungalows, Blowjobs, Closed Triad, Cum Play, Disco, Doctor!Castiel, Dom!Castiel, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Grieving, Impala Sex, Intercrural Sex, Irresponsible Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of PTSD, Mouthy Bottom!Dean, Multi, Nude sunbathing, Oral Sex, Polyester, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Impala, Shmoop, Southern California Landmarks, Sub!Josie, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Castiel, Triad relationship, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, bottom!Castiel, eventual polyamory, handjobs, mechanic!Dean, top!dean, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 68,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_J/pseuds/Shameless_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie Sands is a secretary in the prime of her life vacationing in a rented bungalow in beautiful Southern California. She wasn't running away from Chicago...she wasn't.<br/>On her impromptu sabbatical, she befriends her summer vacation neighbors, Dean Winchester, a mechanic and Vietnam Veteran, and Castiel Novak, a doctor at the local V.A.<br/>She is intrigued and fascinated by the pair and can't help but both enjoy watching how they care for each other and also feel envious of their relationship.<br/>It's too bad all the good guys seem to either be taken or gay...or in this case, both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by "Summer Breeze" by Seals and Crofts as well as a slew of a million other 1960s & 1970s songs.  
> The setting is mid-1970s Los Angeles. Please note, I wasn't alive back then, so a lot of the details are educated guesses. I do live in SoCal, so some info is just local common knowledge.  
> Just warnings: lots of shmoop and some fluff, but I will earn the hell out of my "explicit" rating.  
> I'm taking a very liberal interpretation of Josie with no Abandon type characteristics; I hope that she comes off as a sympathetic character. FYI: she ships Destiel.  
> I'll do my best to upload more chapters when I can. I'm about halfway through writing the story, but I hope to continue working on it until I complete it.  
> I started this story without a beta, but I'm editing all chapters. Nonetheless, all mistakes are my own.  
> I've added tags to the end of each chapter now.  
> Thanks to sirensofsaturn for this awesome playlist!  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1lwCuqamQSE9iZ1WnsmRxw/playlists?view_as=subscriber
> 
> Comments and kudos are the air that I breathe. With that stated, please enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, we meet Josie and her new found friends.

[ ](http://imgur.com/D6IHxxu)

The sand is inviting and warm as it molds itself around Josie’s toes with their red nails contrasting against her tanning skin.

Her feet dig deeper into the sand past her beach towel as she arches her back stretching her bare torso to receive the sun’s comforting rays.

 _Vitamin D_ , she ponders, and her mind jumps to an old familiar song, _“I don’t care if the sun don’t shine, I get me love in the evening time…”_

Josie pauses and growls with frustration at herself.

It had been over a year, but stray memories of Phillip continued to trespass into her thoughts when she would least expect it.

She swore to herself that taking an impromptu trip to Los Angeles was not running away. She wasn’t running away from the muggy Chicago summer, nor her thankless secretarial position with a boss who’d never heard of Women’s Lib and found any excuse to stare at her breasts or slap her ass instead of listening to the sound business advice she wasted on his deaf ears. Josie certainly wasn’t trying to escape the wayward echoes her former fiance had haphazardly scattered in their- _her_ apartment.

_This was a vacation nothing more, nothing less._

The 33 year old couldn’t remember the last time she’d gone to the beach. Perhaps as a small child to the Eastern Seaboard, but she had never been to the Pacific, and all the beach party movies she’d watched as a young girl always made her yearn for California’s sunlit, golden beaches, … _and it’s handsome men_.

“Ugh,” Josie groused at herself throwing an arm over her eyes with renewed frustration at the nagging need to want to connect with someone.

_I’m fucking hopeless._

Since arriving in Los Angeles a few days prior, she’d been propositioned a few times, but no one had felt _right_ , so she'd politely decline.

Exhaling deeply, Josie listened closely to the ocean waves and the tide lapping at the sand before it receded again. The sounds helped to soothe the ache of emptiness she felt, and reminded herself that she is currently in the prime of her life, and, as Robert Plant sang on her portable radio, “It’s never too late to change the road you’re on.”

She was glad that the bungalow she procured for the season was on a private stretch of beach shared only by another similar little beach house on the sand which appeared to be empty up until the earlier in the day. Josie had yet to meet her Summer neighbors, but was thankful that they had made themselves scarce thus far because she wanted to enjoy her little patch of solitude as long as she could.

It was a bit of a conundrum. Josie longed to find someone and to be around others, but she treasured the time she spent in her own company and enjoyed the quiet.

The ocean sounds on the mostly lonely beach Josie was occupying were gently breached by the faint sounds of distant, heavy breathing and baritone laughter that began to grow a little louder as if approaching.

“…like you can keep up, old man,” a jovial male voice called out huffing a breath.

“Watch me. And who’re you calling ‘old man’? I’m only a year older than you, Dean.”

 _Two male voices_ , Josie realized.

As inconspicuously as possible, the red headed woman, pulled her arm away from her face and rolled onto her side.

Bleary-eyed and a bit blinded by the sun that hung a bit closer to the horizon than when she’d first laid out to tan, Josie spied the proprietors of the baritone and rich bass voices who broke her out of her meditative semi-self-loathing.

Against the backdrop of the sunrays that bounced off the waves, the two men looked tan and goldenly radiant.

_Like angels._

They were both naked from the waist up in short, scalloped running shorts and bare feet. The broader chested man had golden-brown hair, a bit shorter cropped than most men wore their hair, and he couldn’t seem to stop smiling at his raven haired companion who’s hair was a bit shaggier than his counter part. He was also more lithe like a swimmer or a regular jogger, and his white grin contrasted against his dark stubbled jaw.

An undignified whimper caught in Josie’s throat as the light caught just right on their gleaming, bare chests, and she noted that they were both dripping in sweat.

“Oh, gods,” Josie exhaled.

 _I’m worse than a teenager_ , she thought to herself and averted her eyes.

She began to gather her long shuttered Joyce Carol Oates novel, her radio and thong sandals into her beach bag.

_Time for a cold shower._

“Howdy, neighbor,” Josie heard from over her shoulder.

 _Oh, god. I hope they didn’t notice me ogling_ , she thought as she bit her lip before turning to face the bronze Adonises.

“Hi,” she smiled up at the gold haired one tucking her crimson locks behind her ear.

“Hope we’re not bothering ya,” he smiled at her with the sun catching in his emerald eyes, “I’m Dean, and this is Cas,” he said gesturing to the dark-haired angel next to him.

 _Blue eyes-no cerulean_ , Josie determined as Cas smiled at her.

They are both fairly broad, but Cas was a little more taught and wiry where Dean is more bulky. They were also both tall, but being a bit of an Amazon herself, Josie didn’t have to strain her neck much to meet their eyes.

“Josie-I-I’m Josie Sands,” she stammered holding out her free hand.

Dean firmly, but gently shook it, and she felt his warm and slightly clammy hand before shaking Cas’ hand and noted that where Dean’s meaty hands seemed to engulf hers, Cas’ hand wrapped around hers in such a way that she could distinguish each of his fingers.

“We’re staying in the bungalow next to yours,” Dean pointed to the small house a few yards from hers.

“Oh, I didn’t know anyone was staying there,” she smiled politely.

“Yeah, we just got in today,” Dean informed her.

“Oh, where are you from?” she asked them.

“Kansas originally, and Cas is from up North,” Dean replied.

“Yes, but we’ve lived in Los Angeles for several years,” Castiel added.

 _Holy mother of Christ_ , that voice. _How could that voice belong to that face and that body?_ Josie felt her knees go weak and nearly dropped her handheld radio.

Instinctively, Dean grabbed the radio’s handle before she dropped it.

“I’m sorry. Are we keeping you?” Cas asked with that ridiculous gravel voice.

“No-no. Not at all,” Josie replied quickly as she struggled throwing the strap of her beach bag over her shoulder with her sandals and towel in her other hand.

“How about we help you get your stuff in the house, and maybe you could join us for a late lunch?” Dean suggested with a welcoming smile.

Pausing for a moment, she looked at Dean then Cas and thought _what the hell_.

“Yeah, sure. I haven’t met many people since I got here,” she admitted as they made their way to the cement walkway that joined at the front of the set of bungalows.

“Great,” Dean smiled following her with the portable radio in his hand.

“Dean makes a mean sandwich,” Cas half joked.

“Stop it, Cas. You’re gonna make Josie think I can’t cook,” Dean smirked at Cas who jabbed at Dean’s side teasingly before his companion threw an arm over his shoulder.

Josie caught the look the two men shared, and her heart dropped to her stomach.

 _Of course_ , she thinks and sighs, _Oh well, they seem nice enough, and it’ll be good to meet people who know the city._

~~*~~

Sitting at the small, Formica, kitchenette table with her new neighbors, Josie couldn’t help but smile at Dean and Cas’ friendly banter.

Her suspicions seemed to be confirmed when she noted that their bungalow was a one bedroom, and like hers, had one full sized bed in the room just beyond the small living room.

Josie was determined to enjoy their company and not pine over either of them like she had for Henry Smith, her co-worker-her _married_ co-worker.

 _Really_ , Josie, _you’re only attracted to men who are attached or homosexual-or both. Sigh._

“I’m sorry if Dean is being a bit childish, Josie. He doesn’t spend much time around other grown ups,” Cas dead-paned.

“Hey!” Dean retorted with a mouthful of food.

“And before you start, Bobby and Ash don’t count,” Cas smirked at Dean taking a sip from his iced tea.

Josie smiled at them.

 _They are too adorable…like an old married couple_.

She fights the slight pang of envy and asked, “Who are Bobby and Ash?”

“Bobby’s my uncle-like a second dad to me really. He owns an auto shop. That’s where I work. I’m a mechanic, and Ash is another mechanic there. See, Dr. Novak here thinks we’re just a bunch of barbaric gear heads,” Dean sticks his tongue out at Cas.

“Oh, Cas, you’re a doctor?” Josie asked before taking a bite of her ham and cheese sandwich.

“Yes, actually,” Cas smiled humbly, ”But I’m not the snobbish megalomaniac Dean paints me to be.”

“Hey, you said it not me,” Dean told Cas before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“So, ‘Cas’, is that short for...Cassidy?” Josie asked curiously.

Dean nearly choked on his food as he laughed at her assumption, and Cas grimaced rolling his eyes.

“ _Castiel_ actually. It’s short for Castiel,” he replied throwing Dean a grievous glance.

“Oh, that’s unique, and…lovely,” Josie smiled at him.

“I’m glad you think so. My mother was a bit of a new age religious hippie before hippies were a thing,” Cas explained.

“Well, I like it,” Josie took a sip from her iced tea and cleared her throat, “So, how did you fellas meet?”

Dean swallowed and his eyes darkened, but Cas looked to him to respond. Dean glanced back at Cas for reassurance.

“The Doc here was an intern at the V.A.,” Dean began.

“I’m an attending physician there now,” Cas added.

“Yeah, so when I got back from ‘Nam, I-uh-um,” Dean looked down at his hands as they started taking his sandwich apart.

Josie gingerly placed a gentle hand on the back of Dean’s and reassured him, “It’s ok. You don’t have to share anything you’re not comfortable with. I was just a bit…curious about you two,” she glanced at Cas who smiled at her tentatively.

“No, really, it’s ok. I’m not ashamed. I can just be a little-any way, I wasn’t in the best shape, and Cas-he,” Dean looked up to meet Cas’ eyes on his left, “…he really looked out for me and made sure I was taken care of. No one was really able to get through to me ‘cept him,” Dean smiled at Cas fondly before turning to face Josie on his right, “You could say, he saved me from my own personal hell.”

Cas took Dean’s hand in his and kisses it with great affection.

Josie gripped Dean’s right hand before releasing it, and saw that Cas had Dean’s fingers entwined with his.

Taking a deep breath, Dean said, “So enough about us and our chick flick sappiness. What about you? Where are you from? Do you have any pets? Or significant others hiding in your bungalow?”

Josie smiled with no real mirth.

“No, no pets or…significant any ones at the moment,” Josie sighed tracing intricate doodles into the condensation on her sunflower patterned glass.

“Sorry, I didn't know that was a sore subject,” Dean said.

“No, it’s-not a big deal. There’s no one,” Josie stated firmly and definitively looking up to see a set of green and blue eyes fixed upon her, “Just me. I’ve never been to California before.”

“So, where are _you_ from?” Cas asked releasing Dean’s hand and taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Chicago, at the moment, but I’m originally from Indiana. My grandparents live there-in Indiana-well, they used to live there… when they were alive....They’re the ones who raised me. My daddy died during the Korean War. I barely remember him, and my momma died in a factory accident when I was ten.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Cas offered with sympathy.

“Cas and I are orphans too-well, sort of,” Dean said catching Cas’ eye.

“My mother died during childbirth…giving birth to me, and I never met my father. He left my mother before I was born. I was raised by my older siblings Michael and Luke,” Cas said.

“Yeah, and my mom died from cancer when I was a kid. It was just my little brother, Sammy, and dad and me for a while…,” Dean added.

“Is your father still alive?” Josie asked Dean carefully.

Dean’s eyes looked pain-filled and turned cold, “Yeah, I guess,” he sipped his drink, “I haven’t talked to him in a few years…”

Josie chose not to pry about his father further.

“I wish I would’ve had a sibling. I think it would’ve been fun to have someone to play with as a kid,” Josie commented, “Are you close to your brothers?” she looked at both Cas and Dean.

“Sammy and I are, but we don’t see him too often. He lives up in Palo Alto with his wife, Jess, and my niece, Mary. He’s a big shot civil rights lawyer,” Dean beamed proudly.

Josie smiled, “And you, Castiel, do you get along with your brothers?”

Cas twisted his lip, “I suppose. We’re certainly not as close as Sam and Dean are. I talk to Michael and Luke once every few weeks, and Gabriel whenever he’s near a phone. He and I are the closest in age, and we were close growing up, but the last few years he’s been traveling abroad, so I don’t hear from him too often save a postcard every few months from exotic locations," took a sip of his tea, “So, Josie, you said this is your first time in California, so I can safely assume this is your first time in our fair hamlet,” Cas asked shifting the conversation.

“Yeah, first time. West Coast virgin,” Josie smiled.

“Well, Cas and I’ll have to show you around,” Dean decreed picking up his reassembled sandwich.

“But please, let’s avoid the tourist traps,” Cas pleaded.

“What!? That’s half the fun of showing a newbie around,” Dean argued.

Josie laughed, “No need to argue, fellas. I’m pretty open to anything you’d like to show me,” she looked up at them a bit lasciviously.

Dean and Cas shared a slightly shocked but meaningful look.

“Well,” Cas smiled dumbfoundedly.

Dean swallowed, “Ok then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> -Light Destiel schmoop  
> -Light pinning  
> -Shirtless beach running  
> -Mentions of Cas & Dean's past
> 
> References:  
> -The lyrics Josie is thinking about the the very beginning of the chapter are from "I Don't Care If The Sun Don't Shine", a 1950s song by Patti Page.
> 
> -The Robert Plant song mentioned is "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zepplin.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is Baby,” Dean declared as Josie and her companions approached a dark, classic car parked next to Cas and Dean’s bungalow.

“Hello, Baby,” Josie addressed the vehicle playing along.

“Don’t encourage him,” Cas grimaced with his arms folded in front of his chest, “Josie, you take the passenger seat. I’ll sit in the back.”

“Oh, I don’t mind sitting in back,” she says.

“Sweetheart, you are a tourist-a visitor. You have to sit up front to get the best view of our fair city,” Dean informed her.

“Okay,” Josie gave in.

The dark upholstery was warm against the bottom of her naked thighs. With the sweltering summer heat, she wished she could walk around naked, but settled for a pair of red short-shorts and a white halter top and matching white sunglasses. Her thick hair was tied up into a loose ponytail. Josie had no idea how Dean could stand being in his jeans and white t-shirt with an open plaid button up top, and Chuck Taylors.

_Like a greaser_ , she noted.

His hair was neatly cropped and combed. She took a moment to see he wore a necklace with a horned figure on it, and as his hands gripped the steering wheel, she saw he had a plain sliver ring on his left ring finger very similar to the one she’d spotted on Cas; she'd noted the rings on both men but for some reason hadn't realized that perhaps they were commitment bands.

She smiled at the notion of the two exchanging rings and wondered if their families had been present or if it had been a private affair.

Cas seemed a little more sensitive to the heat and dressed a little more practically in a worn pair of pale khakis, juarache sandals and a light blue button-up hanging open with a white tank top underneath and a pair of aviator glasses.

Josie bit her lip as her cheeks flushed with guilt at the pitiful sounds she had to stifle when she first greeted her generous tour guides earlier in the day.

And she turned beet red when she remembered how she had shamelessly touched herself until she climaxed the night before thinking of what the mechanic and the doctor might be up to in the privacy of their bungalow.

She’d known them for about a week and a half, and aside from the mild guilt about objectifying them in her fantasies, Josie felt oddly comfortable around them.

“Hey, Jos?” Dean said trying to get her attention.

“Hmm?” she hummed at him.

“You okay?” Dean asked with concern.

“Huh?”

“You look really…red,” he told her.

“Oh, yeah-yeah, just…hot,” she replied.

“Here, drink this,” Cas handed her a camo-green canteen filled with cool water.

“Thank you, Castiel,” she turned back and smiled at the dark-haired man.

“Yeah, we don’t want you getting dehydrated. Doctor’s orders,” Cas grinned at her playfully.

“Yes, Doctor,” she replied with a smile looking back at Cas as she took a drink.

“Don’t encourage him,” Dean said as he steered Baby toward Sunset Boulevard.

Dean explained that Sunset runs almost all the way across Los Angeles County which, Cas explained, is a patchwork of little neighborhoods and cities. Los Angeles proper is the Downtown area which is densely populated by tall government and office buildings.

When people think of L.A., they usually think of Hollywood which is actually North West of Downtown.

Dean drives along the boulevard as Cas points out landmarks including music clubs like the Troubadour and the Whiskey A GoGo where many famous groups got their start.

They eventually turn North and stop at Hollywood and Highland to visit Grumman’s Chinese Theater. They each try to fit their feet and hands into the historic imprints in the cement in front of the tourist Mecca. Further down along Hollywood Boulevard, they visit the Wax Museum where the celebrity dopplegangers seem to unsettle Dean, but the trio is thankful to be inside the air conditioned building.

After a lunch at Pink’s hot dogs, Josie and the Boys pile back into the Impala and head up to the Griffith Observatory.

Inside, they watch a light show that maps the night sky. In the dark, Josie spies Cas take Dean’s hand, and Dean sneaks a brief kiss from his lover before they both look back up at the lit ceiling.

Josie’s heart drops again. Cas and Dean have been so inclusive and haven’t made her feel like a third wheel at all. In fact, they’ve doted on her like a goddess, yet she feels envious of what they have. She also feels guilty that she should be so jealous of their love. Josie should be thankful that she has found such sweet and considerate companions to show her around-companions who actually seem to _get_ her and let her be who she is without having to put up any kind of front and actually want to listen to her some times eccentric ideas about human behavior and the human condition. Or why she loves vanilla ice cream above all others and how that doesn’t make her boring, but actually shows that she can appreciate subtle, simple flavors.

She should be happy.

“Are you having a good time?” Cas’ voice rumbled quietly as his warm breath hovered over her right ear.

“Yes. Thank you, Castiel,” she whispered back toward him careful not to get as close as she would really like to, “You and Dean have been so hospitable.”

“Well, it’s not often that we get the opportunity to show off our town to someone new,” Cas exhaled as he paused, and Josie tried not to whimper, “…especially, not someone as…lovely as you.”

Josie blushed and felt something tingly stir at the pit of her stomach and a chill ran down her spine.

She wished Cas wouldn’t hover so close to her ear, but he had no way of knowing that she was very sensitive to handsome men ghosting around her neck and face so closely.

_Is he flirting with me?_ She wondered then shook off her misguided wishful thinking.

“You are too kind, Castiel,” she replied.

“It’s true,” Cas added as Dean turned to him seemingly a bit neglected and nuzzled Cas’ neck gently to get his attention, “You are very sweet, kind, and beautiful,” he paused, “And Dean and I don’t have to hide around you. Thank you.”

Though Dean’s affectionate touches and kisses are chaste and tender, Josie couldn’t help how warm watching them interact made her feel. She knew she should look away, but she’d never seen two men-gorgeous men-hover around each other like Cas and Dean.

“Oh, well,” Josie smiled nervously, “I don’t see anything wrong with how much you two care about each other.”

Cas stroked Dean’s jaw as he kissed his cheek sweetly never looking away from Josie.

“I just,” Josie sighed, “I wish that someday I can find what you two have.”

“Oh, hon,” Cas smiled at her empathetically and closed his hand over the top of the one she had gripping the arm rest between them, “You will,” he whispered in her ear.

After the Observatory show, the trio stood outside near a ledge to watch the sun set over the sprawling cityscape. Various shades of orange, red, yellow and even pink bled together like a soft water color against the blue sky.

“You know, if it wasn’t for the smog that accumulates in the city basin, the sunset wouldn’t look so colorful?” Cas commented as he leaned back into Dean’s chest. Dean wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man’s front.

Josie looked around to see there were several couples milling about on the lawn in front of the Observatory. Some held hands, others embraced and kissed.

“Leave it to you to find beauty in the fucked up, Cas,” Dean smiled and kissed Cas’ dark, disheveled hair.

Josie must’ve had a far away look again when Dean turned to her.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Dean’s voice was muffled by Cas’ unruly hair.

“Hmm?” Josie asked looking toward Dean.

“Aren’t you having a good time? Or is the City of Angeles not what you expected?” he smirked pulling away from Cas a bit wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling closer to Josie’s side.

_"City of Angeles" indeed._

“I’m having a great time. You and Cas…you’ve been more than generous with your time,” she replied.

“But…,” Dean coaxed.

“ _’But’_ nothing. You guys are great,” she says with a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes.

“Then why the sour puss, kiddo?” Dean pressed with a smile.

Josie couldn’t help but smile back, “Nothing,” she brushes off, “Just stupid, ‘chick-flick’ stuff.”

Dean keeps his arm around Cas’ waist as his free arm pulls Josie in by the shoulder.

She could pick up the scent of Dean’s after shave with him so close.

“You look like you could use some pie,” he smiled at her.

“Any excuse, Dean,” Cas quipped and sneakily pinched Dean’s waist on the side nearest to Josie.

“Eeeh,” Dean yelped, “Man’s gotta eat, Cas.”

“You’re insufferable,” Cas retorted.

“You still love me,” Dean snuck a quick playful kiss before turning back to Josie, “Whaddaya say, sweetheart?”

“Only if I can have it a la mode,” Josie grinned.

“A woman after my own heart,” Dean sighed playfully.

“Josie, not you too?” Cas plead.

“What’s wrong, Cas, you don’t like pie?” Josie asked as they walked to the car.

“On occasion. Certainly not as much or as often as Dean,” Cas replied.

“Cas ain’t much for sweets,” Dean added.

“I do like a good cheese burger though,” Cas said as he slipped into the backseat of the Impala.

“Me too,” Josie shared, “Growing up with my grandparents, we had a lot of hearty meals, very meat and potatoes.”

“They don’t make ‘em like you any more, Jos,” Dean flashed a smile as he swung his arm behind the bench seat to pull Baby out of the parking spot.

After indulging in some pie at an old diner, the trio followed the Sunset Boulevard path back to the beach.

Though the journey wasn't’ long, Josie was exhausted from the long day’s excursions and as she began dozing off against the partially open window, she could’ve sworn she felt a hand stroking her shoulder. Josie assumed it was the warm Summer breeze curling around her from the window.

_The Santa Anas_ , that’s what Castiel had said the warm winds were called.

_It’s just the Santa Anas._

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, Josie woke up with the lovely ache of soreness in her taunt muscles from a day well spent.

Even though it was early morning, the sun’s rays were already sneaking between the navy curtains in the bedroom and warming the whole little beach house.

The thin white bedsheets clung to her nude, newly tanned skin, and her braided hair was slightly moist around her neck and face. Valiantly, the overhead fan tried in vain to battle the heat.

Practically crawling, Josie dragged herself to the bathroom, and after brushing her teeth, she climbed into the shower for a reprieve from the heat.

Midway through her shower, after just clearing the suds out of her hair, she heard a knock on the front door.

Josie quickly rinsed the remaining soap off of her body before grabbing a towel from the rack next to the shower. The cotton barely covered her lengthy, full figure past the middle of her thigh.

“Just a minute,” she shouted from the open bathroom door.

Still dripping from the shower, Josie carefully crossed the ceramic tile floor to the front door. Opening the door slightly ajar, she saw a familiar dark-haired figure.

“Castiel,” she smiled and held the door open wider.

“Good morning, Josephine,” Cas smiled at her and grew a bit uncomfortable as he realized she was wet and covered in nothing but a short towel and a smile.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t realize-I can come back-”

“No, wait! It’s okay,” Josie tugged his arm to keep him from leaving, “What’s going on?”

Cas looked flustered.

_Poor gay guy’s uncomfortable around naked girls_ , she figured.

“Uh, food,” Cas blurted, “Dean.”

Josie tried not to laugh at his nervousness, “Almost there, Cas,” she smiled and that seemed to diffuse him.

Cas smiled and exhaled a slight laugh, “Dean and I-we were wondering if you would like to join us for breakfast?”

“Oh,” Josie paused, “Sure. Lemme just put some clothes on.”

“Yes, please,” Cas volunteered unprompted.

“Jeez, Cas, tell me how you really feel,” Josie nudged him playfully, “Just ‘cause I’m not a hot guy doesn’t mean I’m not attractive-oh, gods, I must sounds so full of myself,” Josie face palmed her forehead nearly doping her towel and letting it slip fairly low on her breasts.

Cas looked mortified all over again, but soon softened and found his words, “Far from it, Josephine. You are…gorgeous…”

_Hmm._

Josie knew that look. That was the way men looked at her when they _wanted_ her, but that couldn’t be right.

Castiel is gay-gay and in a committed relationship with an equally, stupidly, unfairly handsome man-a beautiful gay man.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Josie quickly says, “I’ll be quick.”

Things between Josie and Cas are a little less awkward after a cup of glorious, life-affirming coffee on Cas’ and Dean’s little deck porch facing the beach.

Over breakfast, Castiel explained that the two little bungalows as well as a few others along the coast were owned by his family and managed by his cousin, Balthazar. Josie had only had the pleasure of meeting him via a trans continental phone call when she was booking the house for the season. Booking a house proved more inexpensive for her shortly planned sabbatical. She was cashing in all the vacation time that she had originally planned to use for her now canceled nuptials.

_Fuck, you Phil._

Castiel let her know that it was pure chance that she was able to book the house because typically one Novak or another was occupying the home, but this had been one of the rare summers that no one reserved that particular beach house.

“They’ve been in the family for a while,” Cas added.

“But you guys live in the city, right?” Josie asked.

“We do. In the Foothills actually, we should take you there at some point during your visit,” Cas smiled at her, “But we’ve both been so busy, we hardly ever get a chance to go to the beach. We’ve been putting off a real vacation for years now. The hospital finally told me to use the time before I lose it,” Cas drank his coffee.

“Yeah, and Bobby, hired an extra guy to cover while I’m away, so there was no excuse _not_ to go really,” Dean added.

“Figured it’d be nice to get away without going too far. And with Dean’s aversion to flying-”

“Really, Dean? Big, tough guy like you afraid of flying?” Josie smirked behind her mug.

Dean retorted, “It’s not natural. If humans were meant to fly, we’d have wings.”

Josie smiled.

“At any rate, we thought it would be nice to stay on the beach rather than have to trek from Pasadena to the Palisades. It also makes it easier to go for a run or a swim,” Cas continued.

“Well, I love it so far,” Josie stretched her arms above her head, and her tank top lifted up revealing her navel, “The waves are so soothing especially when I’m going to sleep. It feels like I’m being cradled. And not only do I have a great view, but I’ve got two handsome neighbors to keep me from getting too lonely.”

“Handsome, huh?” Dean looked at her smugly.

Josie smiled, “Stunning, gorgeous, beautiful!” she continued wrapping her arms over Cas and Dean’s shoulders and planted a kiss on each of their cheeks.

“You’re too sweet,” Cas grinned at her.

“Learn to take a compliment, Cas,” Dean told his boyfriend, “So, uh, what’s this ‘lonely’ business?”

“Huh?” Josie asked after letting them go and crossing her long legs to sit Indian style in her chair holding her mug close.

“You said we keep you from getting ‘too lonely’,” Cas clarified.

“Oh,” Josie thought to herself, “Well-it’s nothing really-just-well, I don’t have many friends back home, no one close really, and I suppose I didn’t plan out this vacation very well. I enjoy being alone, but a whole solo vacation is more than I anticipated I guess.”

“What’s in Chicago, Josie?” Cas asked gently.

“Cas, she doesn’t want to talk about I,” Dean interjected before she could answer, “So, sweetheart, what’s on the agenda today?”

“What?” Josie asked shifting emotional gears.

“What are we doing today?” Dean reiterated.

“No, c’mon, fellas. I’ve intruded on your vacation enough as it is,” Josie shakes her head, “I know I said I get lonely, but really-I brought a whole stack of books that have just been gathering dust this whole time.”

“And they’ll gather more!” Dean continues, “God, she’s like you and Sammy,” he jabs Cas, “Reading at the beach.”

“Well, at the risk of encouraging bad behavior, I have to admit Dean is right,” Cas shares a look with his lover across the small patio table, “We like you. We like spending time with you, and you’re not intruding on our vacation. If anything, you’re enhancing it.”

“You’re sure?” Josie looked a Cas on her left then Dean on her right.

“Yes,” Cas replied.

“Absolutely,” Dean added.

 

~~O~~

 

During the first few weeks of her vacation, Josie eat almost every meal with Cas and Dean, but over the following days, Josie spent increasingly more time with them and looked forward to seeing them every day.

After exhausting all the carnival games that the Santa Monica Pier had to offer, the Boys took Josie to a few theme parks, which Castiel had explained weren’t even in L.A. County, but everyone associated them with visiting L.A.

At “the happiest place on Earth”, Dean insisted that they each buy an E-ticket so they could ride on all the attractions they wanted without limit.

Afterward, they went to Knott’s Berry Farm which was no longer a farm but looked like an old frontier ghost town. Mrs. Knott’s kitchen served as a great spot for fried chicken and fresh pie. To Castiel’s chagrin, Dean and Josie voted two-to-one to take a pie home with them.

Before going to bed that night, Jose set the stuffed Snoopy doll that Cas had won for her at one of the carnival games on the bureau in her bedroom. The mouse ear cap that Dean had snuck off and got embroidered for her while she and Cas ode on the Dumbo ride were placed on top of Snoopy’s head.

Josie smiled at her newly acquired gifts. They were mementos of how her new friends were fond of her, and she of them.

Her smile dropped, and the moonlight gleamed in from the crack between the bedroom curtains shining on the moist milky whites of her eyes.

It was going to be hell to leave.

 

~~O~~

 

The following morning, Josie awoke with the welcome soreness of an adventurer once more, but also with the addition of a grievous pang she refused to name. She would have to acknowledge it though. Summer would end, and she would have to leave.

Castiel and Dean would go back to their daily lives, and they’d forget about her or maybe send her a postcard or letter every few weeks, but it wouldn’t be the same.

As much as she enjoyed their company, and hated feeling involuntarily lonely, Josie knew she was growing too attached to the lovely couple and must find time to be comfortable by herself. That was a part of the reason why she went on a solitary vacation, to reconnect with _herself_.

Josie lied in bed much later than usual. She was sure the Boys-they were grown men, but to her, they were already her Boys-were probably halfway through breakfast. Castiel was probably chastising Dean about eating too much bacon,and Dean was probably telling him in a gruff voice that he is a hard working man and needs to his fuel dammit.

_Dammit._

Josie dozed back off to sleep again for who knows how long, but was awoken too soon by a knock at her front door.

Begrudgingly, Josie pulled herself from the bed and grabbed a sparingly used white, satin robe from the small reading chair in the corner of the bedroom. Loosely, she secured the garment around her nude frame. Pushing a few locks behind he ear, Josie realized she forgot to braid her hair the previous evening, so her head must look like a red hurricane-all chaos and fire.

The knock on the door was a bit more deliberate.

“Who is it?” she asked in a loud voice approaching the door.

“The Marines!” she heard Dean’s voice joke before she opened the door.

“Hi, Dean,” she greeted as her eyes were blinded by the sunlight shining off the ocean.

Dean took a moment to asses the view before him, and he swallowed as his pupils overtook his green eyes making them appear dark brown.

“What’s goin’ on, Dean?” she asked holding up a hand over her eyes to obscure the sun.

“G’morning, sweetheart,” Dean smirked, “Figured you were tired from all the running around, so we let you sleep in, but when we didn’t see you all morning, Cas figured I should check on you.”

“Oh, well. I’m fine,” Josie replied as her robe slipped past her shoulder, and she noticed Dean’s eyes follow the shifting satin before he cleared his throat and looked away digging his hands deeper into his pockets and raised his shoulders to his ears.

“So, uh, Cas, and I we’re wondering if you wanted to go with us to-”

“Actually, Dean, I would love to, but I think I’m just going to stick around here for today,” Josie interjected before Dean could tempt her with another fun-filled journey.

“Oh,” Dean’s face fell, “Everything ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Josie crossed her arms over her midsection tightly.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, just not feeling too good,” Josie added, and it wasn’t completely untrue.

“Oh, let me get, Cas. He can look you over maybe get you some meds or-” Dean suggested.

“No, really, Dean. Thank you, but I’m ok,” Josie tried to smile.

“Okay,” Dean relented, “Cas ‘n I’ll be out of the house for a bit, but I’ll come back and check on you around dinner time.”

“That’s not necessary, Dean,” Josie said brushing a stray strand of hair from her forehead.

Dean looks concerned, “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yes.”

Dean nods softly as if realizing something isn’t right, but chooses to let it go.

“Still gonna come check on you,” he half grins, “Cas would kill me if you were sick or something, and I didn’t try to make you better.”

Josie’s heart skips a beat, but she holds tighter to her convictions.

“Fair enough. Wouldn’t want to get you in trouble with the hubby,” Josie smiles at Dean warmly as she leans against the door frame.

Dean smiles proudly and can’t help but blush at the way Josie acknowledges his partner.

“Alright, sweetheart. Take care. I’ll see ya later,” Dean said before walking down the three steps that led back down to the paved walkway that was littered with wind blown sand.

Josie goes inside and sighs as she wearily slumps against the closed door.

_Shit._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie goes on a date, and she gets more than she bargained for when she goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here thar be smut. NSFW. More tagged in the end notes.

Despite feeling bad about ditching Dean and Cas for the day, all in all, Josie was having a good day.

She laid out on the sand, caught up on some reading, and when it got too hot, she jumped in the water for a swim that turned into more a floating session in the waves until she was crawling back to shore.

After a quick lunch, she hopped on the mint green beach cruiser that came with the house rental and went for a bike ride along the paved trail along the beach that wound its way to Santa Monica and Venice beach. The salty summer breeze fingered through her hair lke a welcome and familiar lover she’s never met, but somehow knew perhaps from a previous lifetime.

Before she realized it, Josie was incredibly thirsty and began searching the bike path for a water fountain.

Right as she approached one next to a shady palm tree, an auburn-brown haired man with a neat beard and basketball shots beat her to it.

Josie was about to grumble as the man bent over to take a drink, but he stopped himself as soon as he saw her.

“So rude of me. Please,” he pulled away from the fountain and gestured for her to take a drink first.

“Oh, it’s okay. I can wait,” she lied because _she_ didn’t want to be rude.

“No, really. I insist,” he smiled and held his hand out gesturing toward the fountain like a proper gentleman.

“Thanks,” Josie replied before drinking as much water as she could in one gulp.

“Hey, leave some for the fishies,” the ginger stranger teased.

Josie pulled away from the spout, “Sorry didn’t realize I was that thirsty. I should’ve brought a canteen with me.”

Briefly, Cas’ words about staying hydrated run through her head, and a melancholy smile crosses her lips.

The chivalrous stranger took a drink from the fountain then looked up her.

“Miss, you okay?” he asked.

_Why does every one keep asking me that? Fuck._

“I’m fine,” she replied.

“I’m Tom,” he held a hand out to her.

“Josie,” she replied taking his hand with a smile.

“Lovely to meet you,” he wiped some sweat from his brow, “I hope this isn’t too forward, but I was on my way to this snow cone shack about half a mile up the beach. Would you care to join me?”

Josie paused with hesitation.

“…unless you don’t like snow cones. They do have iced tea and beverages and things,” Tom rambled.

“Sure. Why not?” Josie decided.

She walked with the beach cruiser between her and Tom at a leisurely pace toward the little shack on the beach. Tom told her he’s originally from the East coast, but he staying in California after studying architecture at USC. He’s a junior designer at a moderately prestigious firm on the West side.

His ambition had her pondering what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. She wasn’t sure, but she knew she didn’t want to continue toiling away at a desk fighting off greasy men who didn’t have half of her business sense for the rest of her life.

As a child, she had aspirations of grandeur, which was rare for a child in the mid-West living on land her Pawpaw had to pay to work and cultivate. Her mother had always told her that she was meant for more, yet she was wasting away in office pools trying to scratch out a living.

_A lonely living now._

Though she struggled with letters initially as a child, Josie always enjoyed reading and loved getting lost in new literary universes. She always felt like the Twilight Zone's Henry Bemis with never enough time to read.

 _File that away for later_ , she thought.

Tom was a good conversationalist and was sure to ask questions and attentively waited for Josie’s answers. He seemed smart, charming, handsome too, but somehow his freckles continued to remind her of the boyish specks dusted on Dean’s face and on his broad shoulders.

And his eyes, though warm and inviting, confused her; they couldn’t decide if they were green or blue, but either way they weren’t as blue as Castiel’s . The doctor’s eyes looked as if they had stolen their hue from the depths of the Pacific. And Tom’s were no where near the green of Dean’s wide and endlessly hopeful eyes. Dean’s green was brighter than the frawns that hung on the palm trees along the coast and always seemed to be filled with joy and wonder.

It wrenched Josie’s heart to think she’d sent Dean away with such a disappointed look earlier that day.

“So what do you think?” Tom asked her.

“About what?”

“I was asking if you’d like to join me for dinner tonight. There’s a good seafood place up the coast not too far from here,” Tom continued.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Josie replied determined to not be so dependent on her new found friends.

 

~~O~~

 

Early that evening, Josie put on a simple, slinky black dress that she had yet had an occasion to wear. She tied up her hair into a bun which helped to accentuate her high cheek bones and tacked on a pair of dangly, gold earrings on her ears and tied on a matching thin, gold necklace. Looking herself over in the mirror before heading toward the door, Josie felt much like a cat on the prowl which felt appropriate given her zodiac sign, but not so much fitting the circumstance. She really didn’t feel predatory toward Tom at all. If anything she had to fight apathy and drag up interest from the back of her brain and really focus.

As she locked up the door, Josie looked over to the neighboring bungalow and saw that their light was still out.

The restaurant Tom took her to was right on the water.

She and Tom chose to eat on the patio to smell the sea air and watch the lights of the boats that were wading near the shore.

Though her date was pleasant enough company, and her salmon was savory, Josie’s mind kept wandering off like a petulant child. She hoped Tom wouldn’t notice her absentmindedness, and she fought hard to keep up her end of the conversation.

Josie felt defective; she couldn’t just enjoy the lovely setting with the friendly, intelligent, and handsome man in front of her. The empty glass of white wine wasn’t doing much to help her wayward thoughts either. She didn’t even care for white wine; it was like juice to her.

She craved deep red wines or stronger spirits of some kind.

 _He’s like white wine_ , she mused, _Good quality, but not something my palette can appreciate. I’m so fucked._

 

~~O~~

 

Later that night standing on the top step of her bungalow, Tom let Josie know he had a lovely evening with her. He stood there trying to decide whether or not to kiss her.

She took his choice away by kissing him on the cheek leaving a red lip print there.

He smiled at her, “When can I see you again?”

Josie hesitated as she went to unlock her door and saw that the light in the neighboring bungalow came on.

“I’ll call you,” she replied, “Good night, Tom.”

“Good night, Ms. Sands,” Tom replied as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Opening the door to her darkened bungalow, Josie felt uneasy knowing the next time she’d speak to Tom would be to let him know that, though she had a nice time with him, she wouldn’t be seeing him again.

Flicking on the table lamp nearest to the door, Josie found a slip of paper on the tile floor.

 

_Hey Sweetheart,_

_Not sure where you went off to, but Cas and I are makin’ steaks for dinner._

_Hope you’re feeling better._

_-Dean_

 

Josie’s stomach turned realizing that the Boys must’ve waited for her and she never showed.

“Crap,” she said out loud to herself.

Out of the corner of her eye, Josie could tell the light next door had gone out again.

She wondered if she should go next door and apologize.

Slipping her heels off, Josie went out her door, and before she could go up the steps to her neighbors’ door, she heard a curious sound coming from the side of the bungalow that faced her little bungalow. Josie heard what sounded like heavy breathing and approached that side of the small structure cautiously.

She quietly trailed her short, red nails along the slightly sea weathered wood paneling on the wall as she continued toward the sounds like a sailor to a siren’s song.

As she got closer, Josie clearly heard a deep moan which sounded a lot like Castiel but without his usual measured and careful tone. A wanton and almost feral groan shook her as she stood next to the open window with only a slightly parted curtain obscuring her view. She knew the groaning voice was Dean’s.

Josie swallowed hard and couldn’t help the warmth building in the pit of her stomach as it spread to her hips and made her thighs shake with anticipation.

Like a moth to a flame, she could not stop herself from turning her head to peer through the darkened window.

She knew this was a gross invasion of her friends’ privacy. She knew that she shouldn’t be spying on her friends during such intimate moments, but she couldn’t bring herself to look away.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the shadowy figures she knew were Castiel and Dean with only scarce patches of skin lit by stray beams of moonlight. Josie was ever so grateful that their bungalows were on a private beach and that no one could see her as she skulked and pressed her back against the splintery wood wall. The delicate fabric of her dress caught on the rough exterior, but her powder keg arousal was lit by the shameless moans Cas was expelling. Those sounds kept her from feeling any pain at the wood scratching into her skin.

She could hear and vaguely see the loud, we kisses and moans muffled by mouths. From her perch, it looked as though Dean was hovering over Cas kissing his mouth as he rutted against his hip. She could make out the arch in Dean’s back and the round plumpness of his back side with a pair of hands gripping him for purchase. Dean pulled away far enough to breathe against Cas’ cheek, and the moon lit up his kiss swollen lips briefly before he turned to claim his lover’s mouth again.

“Fuck, baby,” Dean muttered.

“Shit, Dean, mmm. So hard for you, baby,” Cas panted against Dean’s jaw.

And fuck if Cas’ face didn’t look beautifully debauched with hooded eyes and lips just as swollen and just as shiny as Dean’s had been in the moon pouring in from the window.

Josie held her breath and tried not to move, but her hand found it’s way to her belly and trailed down to hover over her pussy. Her other hand caressed her breast through the loose fabric of her dress before it moved up to her mouth where she bit into her palm to keep from adding her own moans to the soundtrack of the lovers and the surf crashing nearby.

Looking back at the window, Josie saw Dean rutting faster than before with his left hand working between he and Cas, and Cas eagerly rose up to meet every thrust.

“Fuck, Cas, need you in me,” Dean groaned almost breathlessly.

 _Fuck_ , Josie thought and started touching herself through the thin fabric of her dress. She couldn’t believe how wet she was already. The dress did little to soak up any of the slick wetness that was emerging from between her thighs. In fact, the poor fabric was soaking through.

“You want me to fuck you, baby?” Cas asked Dean he continued to thrust up.

“Mmm, yeah, Cas, please,” Dean plead.

“You prepped already?” Cas asked.

Josie saw some shuffling and realized Dean was on his back now and had pulled Castiel on top of him.

“Shit, yes. Just fuck me already!” Dean insisted.

 _Huh_ , Josie thought it was curious. For some reason, she assumed that Dean would be the one taking the man’s role.

_Really though, they’re both men, so there must be a different way of thinking about it._

“Mouthy bottom,” she heard Castiel tease Dean followed by a heavy slap.

“Only when you don’t give me what I want,” Dean quipped.

“Oh, I’ll give you what you want, baby,” Cas said about in octave lower than his usual voice, and fuck if that didn’t press some button inside of Josie that made her drip even more than she already was.

Not getting enough friction through the fabric, she lifted up her dress and thanked the gods that she hadn’t worn underwear with that outfit. Her fingers deftly found their way to her puffy, nether lips and bit her lip as she slipped two fingers inside. She was so hot and wet that shame and prudence were the furthest things from her mind as she arched her back into the wall out in the open with the dark sky as her only cover.

A very whimpery, high pitched moan emerged from the window. Had she not clearly heard Castiel’s accompanying groan at the same time, she would never have believed that Dean was capable of such a noise.

“Mmmm, Dean,” Cas bent down and dragged his lips against Dean’s neck, “Fuck, baby, how are you so tight? I really need to top you more often to keep the hole more flexible. Fill you up with my cock more often. Fuck, so tight around me.”

“I’m fine, Cas. Uh,” Dean nearly squeaked, “Please, mmm, I want all of you.”

Aside from Cas ravishing Dean’s face and neck, Josie could tell that in contrast, his hips were sinking slowly into what Josie could vaguely make out as Dean’s hips. His open legs were crossed around Cas’ narrow waist, and his hands dug into Cas’ shoulder blades pulling him closer to Dean’s chest.

“So tight, baby. Fuck!” Cas uttered through clenched teeth before he paused his movements to take a breath.

“Move, Cas! Want you-want you to fuck me. Please, Cas,” Dean plead with great emotion as if he’d die without what he asked for.

Cas looked Dean square in the eye right as the moonlight caught in Dean’s eyes illuminating his darkened eyes. Josie’s heart warmed seeing the way Dean revered his lover-his partner.

“Dean, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere,” Castiel stated firmly, “I’ve got you, baby,” he began trailing kisses to Dean’s collarbone as his hips began shifting into Dean again, “Gonna take care of you. Mmm, make it so good for you, my love.”

“Cas,” Dean exhaled a little more calmly, but breathlessly, “Love you in me. Fuck, Cas.”

Josie breathed heavily as her fingers alternated between flicking at the sensitive nub above her opening and dipping her fingers into the sweet warm puddle of want between her hot lips. She was so caught up with want, she didn’t care if Cas and Dean heard her.

Josie almost wished they could see how watching them was making her heel. She was normally very verbal and boisterous during sex even when she was pleasuring herself,so it took everything in her power not to moan as loud as she really wanted to especially when she saw and heard the beautiful echoes of skin slapping against moist skin as Cas pounded Dean into the mattress.

Dean had lost all sense and was mumbling a tirade of “Cas, Fuck me! Fuck me! Yes! Cas! So good!" In between loud, delicious moans that continued to resonate in Josie’s wet and needy chasm.

Her fingers were not enough to fill the void there, and she suddenly wished she were Dean with Castiel filling the empty space with his thickness.

_Or better yet, both._

Josie suddenly wished she was in between both lovers with each filling up her empty crevices panting and perspiring against her eliciting those moans and groans from them possessively for herself and repaying them in kind with wanton adulation and slick wetness.

The moon’s glimmer shone on the sheen coating Cas’ back, and Josie only vaguely realized that Cas’ pace was moving faster than before and that his and Dean’s moaning was growing louder and more desperate because she was approaching her own release. Though her forearm began cramping, she powered through it, and worked her tender nub faster and more fervently than before. Encouraged by the happy sounds beyond the window, Josie threw her head back and nearly collapsed as her body shuddered from her ears to her toes with the voltage of the most powerful orgasm she’d had in years. Her mouth flew open, but nothing came out as she rode the high of her climax for several seconds and worked through the second, smaller orgasm immediately after.

She heard far away cries of release, and turning back to the window, she saw Cas’ exhausted silhouette collapse on top of Dean.

“Fuck, baby,” Dean exhaled and kissed Castiel.

“ _’Fuck’_ indeed,” Cas replied in a panting breath, “You’re gonna be the death of me, Winchester.”

“Ditto.”

“You’re a screamer, you know that?” Cas teased.

“Just what you do to me. It’s all your fault,” Dean pulled Cas to him with both arms around his back and kissed his jaw, “Shit. Do you think Josie heard us?”

Cas laughed, “Probably. Is she home?”

Josie froze in place terrified that they could somehow see her.

“Yeah, I think so. Saw a car’s headlights when I got up for water earlier,” Dean replied.

“Oh,” Cas said with a bit of disappointment.

“Yeah,” Dean added.

“Hot date?”

“Don’t know. Probably…,” Dean replied.

“Hmm,” Cas grumbled with further disappointment.

 _Why would he be disappointed?_ Josie asked herself letting the hem of her dress fall to her knees realizing how debauched she must look and was thankful no one could see her.

Dean kissed Cas again, “Don’t worry about it, babe. Don’t mean we can’t still be friends with her.”

“Hmm,” Cas hummed.

“Hey,” Dean pulled Cas’ chin up, “It’ll be fine, baby. You’ll see. C’mon let’s get some sleep.”

_What the fuck?_

Josie continued to press herself into the wall for purchase as she saw Cas settle in next to Dean.

As quietly as possible, she tip toed back to her bungalow. Once inside, she still couldn’t figure out what she had just heard Dean and Cas talk about.

The confusion from their conversation and mild, nagging guilt from watching them and _cuming_ while watching them kept Josie up half the night, and when she was able to sleep it caused her to toss and turn.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> -alcohol usage during dinner  
> -voyeurism  
> -masturbation  
> -anal sex


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie decides to enjoy a day all by her lonesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long posting delay. You can thank @astridbeau for encouraging me to update.  
> This is a super short amuse enbouche of a chapter, but I have a few more written and currently being edited.  
> Feel free to pester me in the comments sections if you want more. ;-)

The next day, Josie was greeted with dark circles underneath her bloodshot eyes, and her face was framed by a gnarled mess of a red mane upon her head.

 _I look like shit_ , she thought.

After brushing her teeth and showering away as many the icky, shameful, and uncomfortable thoughts as she could, Josie took a few aspirins to kill the headache born from too little quality sleep and too much heavy, morning sleep.

Peeking out of the side window, she saw that the neighboring patio was empty, and she realized it was nearly noon. She’d grown so used to either Cas or Dean coming to fetch her if she slept in that it hurt to know neither had bothered to check on her.

 _It’s better this way_ , she told herself, but still searched the floor in front of her door for any stray notes.

As much as she hated conflict and confrontation, Josie was typically the first to broach an uncomfortable situation especially with loved ones.

 _Loved one? Wow, Josie, not getting attached_ at all _are you?_

She ran her hands through her quickly drying waves of crimson hair with an exhausted sigh.

_Best to face them sooner than later, and it’s not as if they know I heard them last night-Fuck, that was hot…then weird._

Josie slipped on a high-waisted pair of super short, denim shorts and a fitted Rolling Stones top she picked up at the Venice boardwalk after her second day of arrival.

Pulling on her white sunglasses, the ginger woman stepped out and ventured to her neighbors’ bungalow.

When she tapped on the door, she heard no movement, then looked on the far side of the house, and saw an empty parking space which normally occupied the Impala.

She exhaled heavily and went back to her house to call a cab and grab her purse.

Refusing to simply sit with her uneasiness, Josie decided to venture into the city on her own for once. It was what she’d semi-planned to do when she had left Chicago after all.

A big, yellow taxi dropped her at the L.A. Zoo. She wasn’t terribly familiar with the city’s layout and figured it was a good place to start. She had only visited a zoo as an adult once before with Phillip when they’d first started dating. He liked the giraffes, but she’d always liked the primates because they reminded her so much of people.

Curiously and quietly, she walked to each of the animal habitats and observed the creatures lazing about; she wondered if that was really lax the creatures would be in the wild.  _What would humans be like if we were just base creatures without the constraints of societal expectations and structures?_

Her pace was patient and unhurried, but when her feet began to strain in protest, she hopped on the open air trolley that continually circled around the zoo.

It was late afternoon when she found her way back to the entrance, but the summer sun was still hanging fairly high.

The next taxi cab driver she met suggested visiting Universal City and taking a studio tour.

The old film studio wasn’t huge, and the tram tour took Josie through several backlots and an old Western movie set. The fake ghost town reminded her of her trip to the Berry Farm that wasn’t a berry farm any longer with the Boys. She wondered what they were up to for the day and whether or not they had visited the studio at some point or if theme parks were just something created for the indulgence of tourist and the ire of residents.

When the tour ended, Josie was mildly disappointed that she hadn’t spotted any movie stars while there.

The day wore away quickly, and Josie, the tourist, was tuckered out by the time she got back to her beach bungalow. As she paid the cab driver, she looked to Cas and Dean’s bungalow and saw that the Impala was still missing.

Lying down for an early evening nap, Josie felt confident in the fact that she’d had a good day- a great day-a great day _by herself_ with only brief and quickly fleeting, but fond thoughts about what her friends were up to.

All in all, she was feeling like her normal, autonomous self again. Dimmed were the burning desires to be with someone else and thus pacifying her envy of Cas and Dean’s relationship. She felt somehow whole with herself again and knew that anyone she’d allow into her life would be someone she _wanted_ not needed.

Josie could be perfectly happy on her own, but she did want to share some of what she’d experienced with her friends.

 _Maybe tomorrow_ , she considered with a yawn and no urgency before letting the sounds of the surf lull her to sleep.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter, but still semi-short.  
> Feedback is not only MOST welcome, but it's good Karma too. ;-)

Josie’s nap was cut short by a soft yet deliberate knock on the door. She heard the tapping in a dream in which she floated in the calm ocean waves before opening her eyes in the darkened bedroom. Stretching with a cat-like yawn, Josie lifted herself from the bed and padded her bare feet upon the warm tile toward the door.

When Josie opened the door she saw Castiel looking like a nervous school boy as he worried his lip with his teeth. She greeted him with a warm and inviting smile.

“Hi, Castiel,” she half yawned.

“Hello, Josephine. Were you sleeping already?” his rich, baritone voice inadvertently took her back to the previous night’s events, and she fought hard to will those memories and the creeping redness they painted on her cheeks away.

“Just taking a nap, but I think I slept longer than expected. Must be the beach or something. I’ve been sleeping a lot more than I normally do back home,” she smiled leaning on the door frame.

Cas smiled, “Well, Dean and I are cooking some wieners over the hibachi if you’d like to join us. We also have beer,” he added as an after thought as if Josie might need more incentive to spend time with them.

“Sure, Cas. It’s the closest I’ve gotten to a beach party bonfire since I got here,” Josie smiled again and shut the door behind her practically skipping down the steps.

Castiel casually put his hands in the pockets of his fraying khakis,and Josie pulled her arm through his linking up next to him as she walked with him toward the small fire where Dean poked the embers that were beginning to burn.

Looking to her left, Castiel was grinning shyly as Josie walked jovially next to him; if it weren’t for her feet continually sinking into the powdery sand, she would have been actually been skipping.

They both let out slightly exhausted laughs when they finally reached Dean. Keeping her arms linked with Cas, Josie threw her free arm around Dean’s neck and pulled him in close to kiss his stubbled cheek then turned to Cas to do the same. The scruff he’d been growing during his vacation was a bit scratchy against her soft lips.

“I missed you fellas today,” she admitted aloud.

Cas and Dean shared a brief, perplexed glance.

“Yeah, we missed you last night,” Dean said in a bit of a clipped tone as she released him and Cas so they could prep the sausages, “Figured you’d be busy again today, so we just went off and did our own thing today.”

She sat at one of three lawn chairs arranged around the hibachi before Cas and Dean sat at the the empty chairs across from hers. Dean popped open a dark glass bottle of beer with his thick silver ring, and handed it to her.

She pressed her lips into a flat line at the comment and took the roasting stick that Cas handed her.

“Yeah, sorry about last night…I went out and didn’t see your note until I got back, but your lights were out, so I figured you guys were asleep already,”she said taking a sip of the strong beer while keeping her gaze fixed on the fire in the saucer shaped pit, “Mmm, this is good beer. What is it?”

“It’s an ale that my uncle Bobby brews,” Dean answered.

“Is that were you guys were today?” she asked trying to sate her curiosity.

“Yes, we went home to get a couple of things, and we visited with Bobby for a bit,” Cas took a drink from his bottle, “We were going to ask you to come with us, but like Dean said, we figured you’d be busy today,” he paused with a neutral glance, “Where did you go last night any way?”

“Dinner. Not too far away from here,”she said hovering the meat on her stick over the growing fire.

“By yourself?” Cas pried carefully.

Dean shot him a look as he took a gulp from his beer, then cast his gaze on Josie awaiting her answer.

“No,” Josie began slowly and felt the nagging guilt returning, “With a…guy.”

She took a long and nerve quenching pull from her beer.

“A friend?” Cas continued, “I thought you didn’t know any one in L.A.”

Dean looked at him with a bit of frustration, but Cas didn’t look away from Josie.

“No, I don’t,” Josie found it difficult to pull her eyes from the fire, “New friend, I suppose.”

“Oh,” Cas replied simply making Josie cringe.

She didn’t have to look up to know Cas wore well-concealed disappointment on his face. Dean ran his hand over his chin then took another long gulp from his beer.

“…or could’ve been a new friend,” she amended nervously finally looking toward Cas then Dean.

“Oh?” Dean asked curiously

“He was…nice-great even, but,” she peered through the flames at Cas and Dean who were on pins and needles for the rest of her reply.

“But?” Dean coaxed.

“But, there was nothing there really. No chemistry,” the beginning of a smile crept onto her face, “I guess the stars didn’t align.”

Dean smirked and happily took a sip from his beer. Cas also visibly eased and pointed his roasting stick toward the fire across from Josie’s and Dean soon placed his in the pit too.

“That so?” Dean asked somewhat flirtatiously.

Josie laughed taking another pull from her beer while twisting her stick in the pit.

“You believe in zodiac compatibility?” Cas ventured a guess.

“I’m sure you don’t because you’re a doctor and all,” Josie replied.

“I take it with a grain of salt,but it’s fun to see what signs are supposed to get along,” he shrugged his shoulders with a grin.

“Why? _What’s your sign_ , Jos?” Dean asked jokingly emphasizing the cliche line.

“Now, you’re making fun of me,” she smirked at Dean.

“Am not. That’s one of my best lines!”

“Dean,” Cas chastised his partner.

“Okay, okay, I won’t make fun,” Dean cleared his throat attempting seriousness, “But really, what’s your sign?”

Josie scoffed, “Well, if you must know, I’m a Leo.”

Dean growled playfully and clawed his hand at her.

“Child of the Sun,” Cas smiled reverently as he brought his bottle to his lips.

“That explains the red hair,” Dean joked.

Josie kicked a bit of sand at him, “I’m a natural red head!”

“Yeah, sure, so was Lucy,” Dean teased her.

“Well, what about you guys?” Josie asked.

“I’m an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky women,” Dean winked and said with mostly a straight face.

Cas and Josie laughed.

“Is that so, Dean?” she asked.

“Completely true,” he replied and twisted his stick over the fire.

“Wait,” Josie took pause at the last comment, “Really?”

“I know it’s cheesy, but yes I do like long walks on the beach,” he laughed.

“No, no. Women?” she clarified her question leaning forward.

“Oh,” Dean paused and scratched the back of his neck, “Well, yeah, _and_ men obviously,” he nodded toward Cas on his left.

“And you, Castiel?” Josie continued a bit taken aback.

“I’m a Libra, and I also enjoy sunsets,” Cas replied, and Dean shook his head with a laugh.

“I mean,” Josie gulped, “Do you-do _you_ also like women?”

“Oh,” Cas said a bit shyly, “Yes-well, I’ve always been one who looks to a person’s character before their sex. Personality is what I’ve always found most attractive really.”

“Huh,” Josie tried to take in the new information and stayed quiet for a moment.

Dean handed her a plate with a bun, “ I think that dog’s ready, sweetheart.”

“What?” Josie looked at the plump frank at the end of her stick, “Oh!”

She took the plate from Dean and wrapped the wiener in the bun pulling it from the stick.

Josie saw Cas and Dean do the same, but she was still stupidly stuck on her friends’ revelations.

She’d been familiar with heterosexual men and homosexual men, but never with men who were somewhere in between.

She took a bite of her hot dog with a far away look.

“Ketchup? Mustard?” Dean asked, “Hey! Earth to Josie!” Dean called waving a hand in front of her face.

“What’s that?” Josie asked.

“Dean was asking if you’d like any condiments,” Cas clarified.

“Oh, yes please,” Josie stood up and moved to the small folding table next to Dean and began putting way too much ketchup on her hot dog.

“Would you like some hot dog with your ketchup?” Dean joked.

“Hum?” Josie turned to him.

“That’s a lot of ketchup,” Dean pointed at her plate.

“Oh, crap,” Josie laughed and scraped the excess with her finger then brought it to her lips to lick off the remainder.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked as he dribbled mustard onto his dog.

“I don’t get it,” she said.

“Get what?” Dean asked.

“Women _and_ men?” she asked trying to understand.

Dean cleared his throat as he shared a look with Cas.

“Have you ever heard of the Kinsey scale?” Castiel began.

“Not the fucking Kinsey scale again, Cas!” Dean cut him off.

“The what?” she asked.

“Kinsey scale,” Cas replied.

“Look,” Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose already exasperated, “Let’s keep it simple, Doc,” Dean continued, “Okay, Jos, look at the table here. You’ve got your ketchup, and you’ve got your mustard.”

“Okay,” Josie observed.

“Dean,” Cas tried to interject.

“Let me do this, Cas,” Dean held up his free hand to stop Cas who threw up his hands in defeat. Dean set his hot dog down on the table, “So, you have people who only like ketchup,” Dean spread the red condiment onto his frank, “…and you have people who only like mustard, then you have others who like a little bit of both,” Dean said spreading some mustard on his hot dog before picking it up and taking a bite.

“What about people who like their’s plain or with relish?” she asked curiously.

Dean stopped mid-bite.

“That’s a whole other discussion,” Castiel replied adding some ketchup to his hot dog.

“Look you’re missing the point. We just like both. Make sense?” Dean asked swallowing his mouthful.

“Yeah, I get that now, but how does it work for you two?”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“Well, do you-never mind that’s too personal,”Josie cuts herself off quickly dribbling a bit of mustard onto her hot dog before turning back to her seat.

“I think I know what you’re trying to ask,” Castiel reassured her, “And it’s not too personal. I understand. You’re curious,” he shares a brief glance with his partner as they both take their seats by the fire, “Well, we’ve been together for several years, and well,” Cas clears his throat, “Neither of us has stepped outside of our relationship. That’s not to say neither of us hasn’t been propositioned-quite the opposite,” Cas smiles to himself proudly, and Dean smiles at him shaking his head then takes a drink from his beer, “But really, we’ve never really had occasion-rather, neither of us has ever really met any person of either sex that merited bending the monogamy of our relationship.”

Cas smiles at Dean affectionately. Dean leans toward Cas and shares a tender kiss with him.

“But, it’s something that you guys are…open to?” Josie asked with surgical precision.

Cas paused in thought for a moment, “If the right person came along, yes. I think so.”

“But,” Dean added, “That person would have to understand that Cas and I share a profound bond, and they’d have to respect that and not try to break us up or anything like that.”

Josie nods taking a sip of the last of her beer before Dean hands her another bottle.

“I think I get it now,” she smiles up at them affectionately, and her heart warms at how closely they leaned toward each other without even realizing it, “I can see it too…your _‘profound bond’_ , and I-I think it’s wonderful.”

Cas brushed crumbs from his hands onto his empty plate. Dean’s plate was long empty as well. He grabbed Cas’ plate and gestured for Josie to hand hers over as well before he placed all three on the little table.

Josie looked at her Stones’ shirt and saw she had a ketchup stain. She would’ve wiped it,but her hands were also covered in condiments.

Dean and Cas laughed at how messy she looked.

“I told you it was too much ketchup,” Dean continued laughing.

Josie sucked her fingers clean, and Dean suddenly stopped laughing. She ventured a look around the beach and only saw lights from distant bonfires and a few lights from small boats far out into the ocean.

With a mischievous grin, she raised an eyebrow at Cas and Dean.

“I have an idea,” Josie proclaimed devilishly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but they next chapter will be worth it. :-)  
> Tags:  
> -Bonfires  
> -Homebrewed beer  
> -Hot dogs  
> -Ketchup/Mustard  
> -Poorly explained sexuality terms  
> -Allusions to polyamory


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times at the beach under the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your one and only warning for this chapter: 
> 
> **Incredibly NSFW**  
> Read at your own risk. Hehe. ;-)  
> Comments, feedback, suggestions (?) most welcome.  
> Be sure to suspend the disbelief (just a little) and Enjoy!

“I have an idea,” Josie proclaimed popping up from her lawn chair and running as quickly as her long legs could move toward the water.

“Jos, what are you doin’!?” Dean asked getting to his feet.

Turning back briefly, she shouted, “My hands are sticky! I want to wash them off.”

“You can wash them in the kitchen,” Cas replied.

Facing the water once more, she pulled her dirty t-shirt off and let it fall to the sand as she ran then snapped off her bra. Covering her arms over her breasts, she turned back to yell, “Cas! Dean! C’mon! Haven’t you guys ever been skinny dipping!?”

She turned back to the water and stopped briefly to unbutton her shorts. Quickly, she pulled them off along with her hip hugging panties before running into the water.

Not long after crashing into a wave, she heard Cas and Dean splash into the tide.

The glare from the crescent moon overhead shone brightly enough upon the water that Josie couldn’t really tell if they were completely naked or not.

“Oh, my god, I haven’t done this since I was a kid!” Dean said happily.

His thick shoulders jutted out above the water, and the circular flame tattoo over his heart was visible as he waded a bit closer to Josie who was giggling hysterically.

“Me either,” Cas said breathlessly moving until he was nearly chest to chest with Dean.

“Really, _Castiel_?” Dean emphasized his name implying that he couldn’t believe Cas had ever done something so risque before.

“Yeah, I used to come here during the summer, and Gabriel, my brother,” he explained looking toward Josie with water dripping from his hair onto his brow, “He and Balthazar dared me to,” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck as Dean floated.

“Really?” Dean asked in disbelief.

“They told me they would do it with me, so I stripped down to my birthday suit and ran into the water. But once I was in, my brother and cousin didn’t follow me in.”

“Oh, no. What did they do?”Josie asked floating closer to the pair.

“They grabbed my clothes from the shore, and as I ran toward them, they stood in the doorway of the bungalow-the one you’re staying in-they stood there waving my shorts around.”

“Oh, shit,” Dean grimaced.

“Just for added fun, they shut the door in my face and locked me out.”

The water rippled as Dean laughed heartily.

“That’s horrible,” Josie said sympathetically trying not to laugh.

“To make matters worse, there were several teenagers coming up the beach just then, and they began pointing and laughing. I ran behind the house and cowered there until Michael, my eldest brother, returned from a grocery run to let me back in.

“You poor thing," Dean muttered in between laughs and kisses to Cas’ unamused lips.

“On the plus side, he punished Gabriel and Balty by making them my own personal slaves for the rest of the week.”

Josie smiled with her wet locks draping past her shoulders and floating around her arms as she worked her arms to stay afloat, “Well, I can guarantee, no one will laugh at you now, Castiel.”

With her long hair floating around her in the water, Josie looked like a mermaid out to save a sailor from drowning, but the mischievous look that wouldn’t leave her face made her look like a siren about to pull that same sailor to drown in the waters’ depths.

Floating on her back, her breasts breached the water’s surface and the light, warm breeze licked her nipples into firm attention. Her soft hips also pocked up just above the water. Josie knew that if Cas and Dean turned in her direction, they’d see the length of her nude body lit up by the night and being softly cradled by the waves. She felt so comfortable in the water and with them that she really didn’t care.

“So, beautiful,” she scarcely heard Cas whisper.

“Mmm,” Dean hummed.

Keeping her body still, she let her eyes float over and saw Cas and Dean holding each other and kissing chastely, but they were both facing in her direction.

She smiled to herself and twirled herself around in the water until she was upright and swimming closer to the pair.

“It’s so liberating. Isn’t it?” she asked in a soft and deep tone.

Dean looked into her eyes then down to her lips and swallowed hard.

Cas’ tongue parted his kiss swollen lips and asked, “What’s that?”

“Being nude, but especially swimming nude,” she swam a circle around the floating men playfully.

“You like being naked, Jos?” Dean asked with a soft smile.

“Absolutely. Don’t you?” she asked looked at Dean with a salacious smirk.

He smiled at her nervously.

“You know, I feel so…comfortable around you guys,” Josie paused very close to Cas and Dean so the trio was floating almost as one, “…like I can really be myself around you, and I just-I don’t have many close friends any more, but I think-I think I could be close-well, really I think I already am close to you two,” she stared at the water between her and the pair a bit bashfully.

“Yes,” Cas agreed.

“Yeah, I think so too,” Dean added with a warm smile.

A drop of sea water on Dean’s long lashes shone like a star in the moonlight. Both he and Cas looked so rugged, but relaxed and boyish with their hair falling haphazardly around their faces as they swayed in the water.

Overcome with fondness and mirth, Josie put each of her hands on Cas and Dean’s shoulders. Smiling tenderly, she peeked Cas on his wet and scruffy cheek before planting a happy kiss on Dean’s cheek with his five o’clock shadow. She pulled away a bit, but kept her hands on their shoulders to keep from floating away.

Ever so gently, Cas’ hand came out of the water and cradled the side of her face. Never letting go of Dean, he moved closer to her and pressed his lips to hers then pulled away rapidly with a childish smile. Following suit, Dean cupped the opposite side of Josie’s face and kissed her just as briefly before pulling back with a grin as well. The quick kisses reminded Josie of something that Shakespearean era friends or close family would share chastely to show affection, not attraction. Somewhat dumbfounded and tender hearted, Josie smiled to herself then ran her finger tips over her lips.

Suddenly, Cas and Dean turned to her with matching hungry glares.

Before she realized it, a firm hand wrapped around her waist. Castiel pulled her in so close to he and Dean that her breasts pressed against his and Dean’s torsos. The tips of her toes brushed against the sandy floor below, and she tried to brace herself up in her friend's arm. The moon’s glow caused his blue irises to shine brighter than any other hue in the vicinity. His eyes bore into hers then they moved to appreciate her thick, moist lips before really kissing her languidly and passionately. His thick lips engulfed hers and his beard scratched at the soft skin around her lips and chin. Josie whimperd involuntarily as she kissed him back moving her hand from his shoulder to the nap of his neck.

Cas pulled back to catch his breath, and his lips were plumper and redder against his stubbled jaw.

As if on cue, Dean wrapped his arm around Josie’s waist with his hand resting just above Cas’ on her lower back. His dilated pupils transformed his green eyes into dark, lust filled plains. He locked eyes with her as if seeking consent, then she slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Like Cas, Dean tasted salty, and even with the sea water coating his skin, he smelled like a comforting campfire.

The two men enclosed their grip on her midsection tighter. To brace herself a bit better, Josie wrapped her arms around Cas and Dean’s neck and shoulders respectively. With a firmer grip on both men, she was able to throw herself into kissing each of them more fervently nearly losing track of who she was kissing and moving between the two to make sure neither was deprived of her lips long enough to feel neglected.

When she turned to Cas once more, he claimed her mouth with his tongue. And as Castiel kissed her, Dean grazed her neck with his lips forcing Josie to bend her floating legs up toward her stomach involuntarily. She moaned into the kiss and met Castiel’s tongue with her own.

Holding her close, both men pulled their lips away from Josie for a moment to kiss each other with lust, passion, and familiarity.

Josie placed warm kisses on Dean’s cheek then Cas’ encouraging them as they kissed each other. She gently ran her hands through the lovers’ hair as their tongues pushed against each other never letting go of Josie. They pulled her close to their mouths as they kissed. She half kissed Cas while his lips were still touching Dean’s, and she turned to Dean to kiss him as well while he was still half kissing Cas.

“So gorgeous together,” she mumbled against their lips.

Cas turned to her again and claimed her lips for himself once more.

“Fuck,” Dean moaned against her neck working his way up to the very sensitive area just underneath her ear.

“Ah, uh!” Josie opened her mouth to moan against Cas’ mouth.

“Mmm, sweet spot there, huh?” Dean hummed in her ear with a bit of a growl.

“Yes, mmm,” she answered breathlessly licking her salty lips.

Cas laughed lightly at how easily he and Dean were making Josie melt.

Dean moved to kiss Josie’s lips.

“What’s say we move this party to shore?” Dean spoke against her parted mouth.

“Uh, huh,” she replied.

With great difficulty, the trio waded out of the water and stepped onto the sand.

Josie felt a little cold once out of the water and hunched her shoulders a bit.

Dean soon came up behind her as she gathered some of her discarded clothes from the sand and whispered, “You’re shivering. Are you cold, sweetheart?”

“A little,” she replied.

Cas quickly came around to face her. He placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her again with his thick lips overtaking hers, and his tongue once again seeking refuge against hers. Dean’s mouth was buried in the crook of her neck kissing and sucking there as his meaty hands found a home on her hips. His warm, moist skin was flush against her back, and she could feel his arousal.

Overwhelmed with sensations, she shuddered and moaned her exhales into Cas’ open mouth. Cas moved his right hand from her cheek to cup her round breast and grazed the back of his knuckles against her left nipple before doing the same to the one on the right. All the while, Dean’s right hand slid along the front of her hip. He ghosted fingers along her pelvis close to a soft and moist nest of trim, reddish-brown curls on the mound directly above her nether lips.

“Please,” she gasped.

Dean nuzzled at her ear and cheek as the very tips of his fingers ever so softly teased at her engorged outer lips.

“Please, what?” Dean whispered in a tender, but gruff breath against her ear.

“Touch me-touch my pussy,” Josie said in between Cas’ kisses.

As Dean took her apart with soft almost-touches, Cas began to trail his mouth to her neck, and her collarbone making his way to her breasts until finally flicking his wet tongue over one nipple then the other.

It was as if they were both silently conspiring to torture Josie with little hints of overstimulating pleasure without giving her everything she sought at once. The anticipation turned into waves of arousal just below where Dean was gently hovering his fingers and every inch of her skin burned with want.

She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. It was more pleasurable and yet more ardent than anything she’d ever fantasized about before.

Josie swallowed a breath when, as if in sync, Castiel suckled on one of her breasts in earnest, and Dean finally slipped his thick, calloused fingers into her moist and dripping pussy.

“Is that how you want me to touch you, sweetheart? Hmm?” Dean groaned against her ear like a feral alpha male.

Her knees buckled, and she would’ve fallen if Dean wasn’t still holding her hip and if Cas didn’t have his other hand around her waist.

“Oooh, you like that, baby?” Dean rubbed his lips and teeth against her ear lobe.

“Uh,” Josie could only moan incoherently.

“Mmm” Cas hummed against the nipple he was gently closing his teeth around.

“So wet for us, huh, baby?” Dean moaned dipping his fingers deeper into Josie’s pussy and grinding his stiff cock against the swell of her ass.

“You dripping for us, Josie?” Cas exhaled looking up at her with blown pupils darkening his deep blue eyes.

Cas pressed his body flush to Josie’s front, and she could feel his hard cock rubbing against her hip leaving a trail of moisture on her drying skin.

“It’s been so long since either of us was with a girl,” Dean muttered pulling her mouth toward him from behind.

“She’s not a girl, Dean. Josie is a _woman_. Isn’t that right, love?” Cas asked as he rubbed his hardness just above where Dean was pushing his two thick fingers in and almost all the way out.

“Yes,” Josie eeked out.

“Mmm, it’s been so long, but you’ve been worth the wait,” Cas kissed her as he continued to grind the head of his cock over the hooded, tender nub above her lips, “I want to taste you,” Cas whispered in a throaty voice ghosting over Josie’s lips, “ Is that ok, baby? May I…taste you?”

“Yes,” she groaned, “Please,” she cried.

Gently, but firmly, Cas pulled Dean’s fingers from the entrance they’d been toying. Cas went to his knees on the sand and sucked on Dean’s fingers moaning as he savored her essence.

“Mmm, so good, baby,” Cas said licking his lips, “Dean, you should taste her.”

Dean didn’t hesitate to slip his fingers in again. Josie shuddered and writhed with pleasure. Dean pulled his fingers out and brought them to his lips and sucked.

“Mmm, you’re right, Cas,” he walked his finger tips on Josie’s lips until she was sucking on Dean’s fingers too, “Such a good girl, sweetheart.”

Dean kissed her keeping his fingers in her mouth and sucking on them with her.

A bit distracted by Dean, Josie was startled by the tongue licking up and down along her outer lips. She widened her stance to encourage Cas.

“Uh uh, mmm,” Josie’s pleasurable moans began becoming more incoherent, “Ah!” she actually squeaked when Cas’ tongue started working against her sensitive clit.

“Fuck,” Dean muttered wrapping both his arms tightly around her waist and grinding his hard cock against the cleft of her ass.

Josie braced herself with a hand on one of Dean’s forearms and the other pulling at Cas’ wet and disheveled hair.

Cas deftly parted her outer lips with his long, dexterous fingers and let his tongue trail against Josie’s inner lips. He eagerly lapped at her juices and slid his tongue inside penetrating her pulsing chasm. Josie panted at the sensation of his tongue licking against her opening and then sucking on her clit.

“Fuck! Ah!” she huffed a breath.

“Tastes so much better at the source. Mmm, so sweet and wet for us, honey,” Cas mumbled and hummed his syrupy gravel voice vibrated against her clit.

“Yes! Oh, Cas! Fuck!” she bent forward, but Dean held her close to keep her from falling.

“So good, sweetheart,” Dean whispered roughly, “I bet your ass tastes just as good,” he said rubbing a round, firm ass cheek with one hand.

“I-I’ve never done that before,” she whispered.

“I’ll make it good, baby. Yeah?” Dean asked.

Josie was open to just about anything, “Mmm, yes, Dean, please. I want your mouth on me too. Uh,” she moaned.

On his was down, Dean kissed down her very erogenous back. She felt her pussy gush out a wave of moisture against Cas’ mouth as Dean worked his way to her lower back until finally arriving to kiss each of her smooth cheeks. Gently, he parted the plump globes of her ass. Dean buried his mouth into her cleft and softly lapped at the tight ring of muscle and teased her just licking over the surface. His hands gripped her cheeks firmly to give him room to finally wiggle his tongue inside her tight, virgin asshole.

Josie found the sensation erotic and arousing. She wasn’t sure how her knees had not buckled with all the pleasure overtaking her body. Focused on Dean working his tongue into her ass, she was taken aback when Cas slipped two fingers into her pussy and finger fucked her while he licked and sucked at her clit harder than before.

“Oh, fuck! Cas! Dean! So good!”

Josie had to hold Cas’ shoulder to keep from falling into the sand.

Dean’s tongue prodded Josie, and she thought it felt different but _good_ , she wanted more.

“Mmm, Dean, please. Uh, open me up,” Josie pleaded not really knowing if she was asking properly for what she wanted.

Pulling off for a moment with a loud, sloppy pop, Dean asked, “Are you sure, baby? We don’t have any lube out here. I can go in the house-”

“No, just you,” she growled like a wildcat.

“I don’t want to hurt you, baby,” Dean said kissing the dip in her lower back and caressing her firm bottom with his hand.

“You won’t. Just go slow,” she reasoned, “Want you in me. You and Cas,” she ran her hand through Cas’ raven hair tenderly as he looked up at her while he rumbled and sucked her clit, “Ah!" she gasped, "Want you to fill me up.”

Dean ran his hands over her hips and backside tenderly, “Okay, sweetheart.”

Slicking up a finger with saliva, Dean toyed with the surface of her hole and gingerly pressed just the tip of his finger in and felt Josie clench around it.

“Just relax, sweetheart. Breath and focus on how good Cas is eating your pussy out,” Dean stood up and kissed Josie’s shoulder alternating between looking at Cas staring up at him and watching his finger slowly disappear inside of Josie’s incredibly tight hole.

“That’s it. Good girl,” Dean kissed her neck and cheek with encouragement, “Let me know if it hurts too much. You’re really tight, and I don’t want to hurt you. I can go slower if it’s too much,” Dean whispered, “There we go. So good taking my finger. Do you like how Cas fingers your pussy? How he sucks your clit, baby?”

“Yes,” Josie gasped feeling herself ease as her body sucked in Dean’s finger down to the knuckle.

“Such a good girl taking my whole finger like that,” he gently pulled her face to his and brushed his lips with hers pausing to let her body get used to the thickness of his finger.

After a few moments, Dean bent down and spit on his fingers, “Gonna add another finger to help work you open, okay, sweetheart? It might sting a little more.”

Knowing opening up Josie’s asshole would be a bit delicate, Cas worked extra hard lapping at her pussy’s juices. His lips and cheeks were covered in her sweet moisture as he flicked at her clit and her hips arched into his fingers so she could fuck herself on them. Cas hoped his mouth and hands helped take her focus off of Dean gently scissoring her open with his thick fingers. Dean kept adding spit to help open Josie up, but she was still very tight.

“Sweetheart, would you like Cas’ cock in you pussy?” Dean nuzzled and kissed her.

“Mmm,” Josie cried, “Fuck! Yes. Want you both,” she kissed Dean back while Cas continued to eat out her pussy.

“Cas, honey,” Dean called out to get his lover’s attention.

Cas begrudgingly pulled off of Josie’s pussy causing her to whine at the loss as Cas rose to face her.

“It’s ok, sweet girl,” Cas reassured her brushing her hair back, “You want me inside you?” he asked rubbing his cock against her slicked up outer lips.

“Yes, Cas, please,” she begged while Dean continued to work her ass open.

“You taste so good. See?” Cas kissed her pushing his tongue in her mouth, and she could taste herself on his lips.

“Mmm,” Josie hummed, “You really like eating me out?”

“Absolutely, baby,” Cas kissed her softer, “You-mmm-you taste so good. I’m so glad we waited for you. There’s no other woman like you,” Cas kissed her again.

Without realizing, Dean had worked both his thick fingers to the knuckle and was trying to slip in a third.

“You should lay down, sweetheart,” Dean suggested.

Carefully, Dean pulled his fingers out, and Josie whimpered at the loss. Cas pulled her further away from the tide where the sand was dryer and more powdery. He lied with his back in the sand and gestured for Josie to lie on top of him.

He kissed her gently, “Are you sure about this, darling?”

Josie had a moment of clarity, and replies, “Yes…,” looking back at Dean, then Cas, “Are you two sure?”

“What do you think?” Cas lifted his hips up to rub his erect cock against the engorged slit of her pussy playfully.

“No, I know,” she laughed, “But, are you both sure you want to…with me?”

Dean come up behind her and kisses her shoulder, “Sweetheart, it’s all either of us has been thinking about since we got to know you.”

She looked in Dean’s eyes then at Cas. They were both lust filled, but tender at the same time, and she _knew_ this will be more than a one time thing.

The way they’d been treating her like a deity since they met her translated into their more intimate and gentle care of her. She’d never felt so much pleasure from any sexual encounter before and certainly wanted to see what more is in store.

Josie turned back to kiss Dean over her shoulder then bent down to claim Cas’ lips.

“Okay,” she smiled.

Lifting herself up slightly, Cas held his stiff cock so Josie can envelope him at her own pace. She dug her toes in the sand at either side of Cas’ thighs. As the head of his thick cock breached her lips, Josie held her breath until she was flush against his narrow hips.

“Uh, fuck, baby girl. Your pussy is so tight,” Cas cried out in pleasure, “So good.”

“Uh, oh, Cas! So big. It’s been a while,” she explained briefly trying not to think about the last time she was this full if ever.

Dean’s hand rubbed her back and kissed her lips softly, “Lie forward, sweetheart. Gonna open you up right.”

Josie kissed Dean once more before folding forward just lying against Cas kissing him deeply while Dean worked his fingers in again. At that angle, it was easier for Dean to work in a third spit slicked finger to open her up. Josie gyrated her hips to work Castiel’s cock and fuck herself against Dean’s fingers at the same time.

“So pretty, all opened up like this, baby,” Dean said scissoring with all three thick fingers to the knuckle.

“Dean, want you in me too,” Josie panted against Cas’ mouth as she worked her hips on the dark-haired man’s cock and pushed back against Dean’s fingers.

“Fuck,” Cas exhaled, “Darling, as amazing as your pussy feels on my cock, I should probably be the one to fuck you ass first. Dean is very thick.”

“But I want you both in me, “ she whined like petulant child.

Cas caressed her cheek gently, “Yes, my love,” he stretched up to kiss her, “Would you like Dean in your pussy while I open up that tight, little hole with my cock?"

That fucking raspy voice was going to be the death of her.

“God, yes!” Josie growled like a feral animal.

Dean carefully pulled out his fingers once more, and Cas gently lifted Josie off his cock by her hips before kissing her again as she knelt in the sand for a moment.

Dean moved in front of Josie holding her cheek as he licked and bit at her lips then tenderly slid his tongue against hers.

“Cas’ been so greedy with your pussy,” Dean teased.

“I’m sorry. I can’t help it, it just feels so good,” Cas kissed Josie’s shoulder, “Mmm, you’ll see, babe,” he winked at Dean.

“You ready, sweetheart?” Dean asked still kneeling.

“I just want both of you inside me so badly,” Josie said firmly grabbing Dean’s cock then Cas’ and stroking, “Don’t you want to be inside me?” she asked eying Cas then Dean innocently.

“Fuck! You are going to be the death of me,” Dean exhaled while Cas has his head thrown back as Josie jerked them both possessively a bit harder.

“Not gonna last long if you keep doing that, darling,” Cas groaned.

Josie let go of both their cocks and pressed against Dean’s chest gently to get him to lie on his back.

Carefully, Josie lined up Dean’s cock with her dripping pussy and caught her breath at how thick he felt. He stretches her pussy lips wide around him until she took him entire length to the hilt.

_Fuck, I thought Cas was thick._

“Mmm, Cas, you weren’t kidding,” Josie exhales a guttural moan.

“Why do you think I’ve been with him for eight years?” Cas joked.

Dean moaned, “Mmm, yeah he just wants me for my dick.”

Josie smiled and began working her pussy with Dean’s cock.

“Fuck, sweetheart, you really are tight. What idiot let you go without lovin’ for so long that you practically feel like a virgin?” Dean said without thinking.

“My ex,” Josie said jarred out of the bliss for a moment.

Dean opened his eyes and pulled her close to his chest wrapping his thick arms around her back, “I’m sorry. Shouldn’t’ve said that,” he pulled her chin up to face him, “No way we’re letting you go-if-if you want us,” Dean narrowed his eyes hopefully.

Josie didn’t want to think of anything beyond the moment, so she bent down to kiss Dean.

As if by instinct, Cas’ hand rubbed her lower back, “You ready for me, darling?”

She broke away from Dean’s kiss to utter, “Yes, Cas, please,” and kissed Dean again.

Cas spit in his palm and slicked up his cock then softly pressed it to Josie’s tight hole.

“Just relax, baby. It’ll be uncomfortable at first,” Cas told her.

Dean took advantage of the discovery that her lower back and neck were sensitive, and he ran his hands along her hips and back while burying his mouth against the crook of her neck. He rutted up into her tight channel to keep her from feeling too much discomfort.

“Fuck me, Dean, uh yes,” Josie rambled against his mouth through clenched lips.

Before she realized it, Cas had pushed inside.

Dean paused his hips as Cas carefully and slowly stretched Josie’s asshole around his cock.

Though Dean was very thick, Cas’ dick was not small in the least. He was a bit more narrow, but long. All in all, both he and Dean were the most well endowed men Josie had ever been with, and she knew she’d be ruined because no one else would ever be enough. When Cas was fully seated, it took a few moments for Josie to acclimate to him, but it felt so right to be finally filled by both her lovers.

Dean and Cas both peppered her with hungry and desperate kisses.She moaned and whimpered as she grew comfortable with both their lengths inside of her.

“Doing so good, sweetheart. Such a good girl for us,” Dean said stroking her face.

“So tight. You hold me so well, my love,” Cas whispered in her ear.

“Please. Please move,” Josie begged them both, and they tentatively complied with a slow rhythm at first. Josie dug her heels into the sand on either side of Dean hips to gain some leverage to increase the pace, and her lovers followed suit.

Dean’s thick hands rocked her hips, and Cas draped his body over her back keeping an even pace with Dean as they rutted their cocks in and out of Josie eliciting loud and incoherent moans from her.

The only things that made sense were the words “Yes! Faster! Harder! Cas! Dean! More!”

Josie buried her hands in the hand on either side of Dean’s neck for purchase trying to find something solid to hold onto. She worked with her lovers’ thrusts as if she was made to join in between them. Cas licked and nuzzled at her neck as he held her waist while he slid in and out of her tight hole.

She nearly climaxed when she saw Cas bend down and kiss Dean over her shoulder as they both fucked _through_ her almost as if they were fucking each other _with_ her as a conduit for their cocks.

Dean reached up and suckled on her nipples while Cas breathed practically growled in her ear increasing his thrusts to a pleasurable punishing pace.

“I think I'm gonna-I’m gonna,” Josie moaned then shouted, “I’m coming!”

Dean and Cas held her tightly and fucked her as hard and as deep as they could until a powerful orgasm ripped through her. Josie spasmed as her lovers held her and encouraged her.

“So beautiful. Cum for us, baby girl,” Dean groaned lovingly.

“That’s it. Yes, Josie. Cum, my love. Such a good girl,” Cas nuzzled in her hair as she came a second time then a smaller third orgasm went through her.

“Oh, fuck, Josie, Dean. I’m gonna-ahhh!” Cas came hard, and Josie felt his hot cum filling her stretched asshole.

“Cas, Josie. Shit. Oh fuck. Your pussy feels so good. I need to pull out,” Dean muttered with the little sense he had in his lust addled haze.

“No, Dean. Please stay inside me. I want my pussy to milk your cock,” Josie pleaded.

That was enough to breakdown the little resolve Dean still held onto, “I’m coming! Oh fuck, baby! I’m coming!” Dean’s orgasm caused him to groan loudly as he dropped his jaw freezing his mouth open as his whole body shook and shuddered. His cock twitched and spurted as Josie’s pussy held him tight. Josie’s still pulsing and spasming channel milked Dean’s cock until he was dry.

Josie collapsed with her sandy, wet hair on Dean’s chest, and Cas burrowed into Josie’s neck and back.

The trio laid there a wet, panting mess for several minute until Cas told them they should head inside.

Sated and exhausted, the lovers trudged happily and languidly to their bungalow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...are y'all ok?  
>  *grins manically*  
> muhahaha
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that as much as Destielie did. ;-)  
> I've started the next chapter, and I hope to post it some time this week.  
> TAGS:  
> -skinny dipping  
> -beach sex  
> -oral sex  
> -fingering  
> -barebacking  
> -unrealistic anal sex  
> -double penetrantion (but not more than one in a single orafice)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destielie, the morning after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some post-coital fluff for y'all.  
> Thanks to magical_muser for betaing this chapter! Look her up on the Tumblr, and give her praise. :  
> Gentle reminder: Kudos & Comments are the air that I breathe. ;-D

 

A soft and gently cacophonous murmuring against her tangled hair sent tingling chills down Josie’s spine. Warm, firm, and slightly perspiring flesh cocooned her naked back and aching thighs. The rumbling breath at her ear adjusted into her neck, and she felt a firm forearm tighten securely around her soft waist.

Lying on her side, her right arm had nearly fallen asleep under the weight of someone’s warm neck burying it into the gap between a pillow and the mattress. A firm and lithe back pressed against her naked breasts, and the front of her hips and thighs served as a comfortable resting spot for the narrow hips and tight ass that burrowed into her.

Opening a weary eye, Josie awoke in a room that looked similar to hers, but smelled of sea salt and a faint inviting musk.

Craning her neck forward, she was met with a mess of dark, sand-filled hair. It took her a moment to regain her bearings, and she blushed remembering how openly and uninhibitedly she’d given herself over to her desires.

When she attempted to shift, her entire body cried out with a painful but pleasurable soreness.

A still very asleep Dean tightened his grip on her as if he was afraid she’d leave, and Castiel pressed closer into her, sandwiching Josie tighter between him and Dean.

Josie felt odd that being in between the two lovers _didn’t_ feel odd. It was unnerving, really, how easy and peaceful it felt to be held so _lovingly_ between Cas and Dean. She was afraid because she didn’t want that feeling to end.

The fear of something so good terrified her because good things didn’t typically last long in her life.

Phil had been her longest relationship; she’d let herself believe it could last–that after everyone she’d lost: her father, her mother, her grandparents, and the other loss she wanted to think about the least–she believed _he_ would stay.

_“Nothing gold can stay.”_

The Robert Frost quote had always irked her at an atomic level because some things _had_ to last.

_They have to._

“Whas wrong?” Dean mumbled into her ear, parsing his dry lips without opening his eyes.

She hadn’t realized her body had tensed until Dean adjusted himself against her. She shuddered a sigh and casually stroked her fingertips along the faint trail of hair below Cas’ belly button. He shifted slightly under her touch.

“Mmm,” Cas protested into his pillow.

“Go back to sleep,” Dean shuffled closer to her, and she could feel his semi-stiff cock press against her naked hip.

Her short nails grazed Cas’ warm, flat belly again, “Can’t sleep once I’m awake.”

Cas twitched at her soft touch, “Mmm, stop it,” his deep voice groaned into the pillow, “Tickles.”

Josie giggled and kissed the back of his neck.

“You ticklish, Cas?” she scented his bedhead-chic hair.

“Little bit,” he turned his head to try and look at her over his shoulder, “Not as much as Dee.”

Josie turned back to Dean and pecked his mouth with a kiss, “That true?”

“Maybe,” he groused keeping his eyes closed.

“He’s really ticklish,” Cas yawned.

“Stop talking,” Dean protested, “Still sleepy.”

Josie giggled, “I need to get up,” she yawned, “Can’t sleep any more, and you two are like furnaces.”

Cas turned around completely to face her, wiggling closer to her with his eyes closed, and threw his arm over Dean’s on her waist.

“No,” Cas replied stubbornly.

“I can’t lie here anymore. It’s too hot,” Josie retorted.

“Uh uh, not letting you leave,” Cas pecked her mouth then plopped his head back down onto the pillow and threw his leg over her thigh possessively.

Josie turned her head and laughed down into the pillow.

“Shh!”  Dean hushed abruptly making Josie laugh louder.

_How is this my life?_

“Really though,” Josie leant forward and kissed Cas’ sleepy lips slowly, “I need water. I’m parched,” she said in between kisses, “Don’t want me getting dehydrated do you, Doc?”

“Mmm, killing me, woman!” Dean complained, “Cas, let Josie get up.”

“No,” Cas replied like a spoiled child and held Josie tighter.

She brought her hand up to brush the hair away from his face and traced her fingers over his dry lips, “Baby, I’ll come right back,” she whispered, softly stroking Cas’ cheek with the back of her curled fingers.

“Mmm, grr, fine,” he opened a squinty blue eye at her, “But come right back.”

Cas pulled away his octopus-like hold, and Dean kissed her cheek before sliding his arm away from her waist.

She kneeled on the bed and bent down to kiss Cas’ cheek then Dean’s.

Standing up, her legs felt like jello, painful aching jello. Every muscle in her body yelled for aspirin and an Epsom salt bath. She winced as she walked with pain at how tender she was from where her lovers had filled her the previous night.

_Fuck. Like a virgin._

She splashed her face in the bathroom basin. A healthy glow shone through her amber skin, and her hair curled around in shiny, red waves. Finding the toothpaste, she haphazardly brushed her teeth with her finger. When she rinsed her mouth, she got a good view of a few lovemarks on her neck and breasts in the mirror.

_Holy shit._

She couldn’t believe how _gone_ with lust she must have been the previous night that she didn’t feel how hard her lovers had sucked marks onto her skin. Looking down, she also saw that she had bruises in the shape of hand prints on her hips.

Josie was a bit embarrassed that _instead_ of really being aghast, she was really almost _proud_ to wear the evidence of how frenzied she’d driven her lovers.

_Lovers._

Josie smiled at herself shyly as she puttered into the kitchen to fill a glass with water from the tap.

Back in the bedroom, she stood at the foot of the bed for a moment to see Cas and Dean had snuggled toward each other in the spot she’d previously lied in.

“Fellas,” she called out softly, “Do you guys have any aspirin?”

Dean squinted toward her, “Everything ok?”

“Yeah, just…sore,” she replied, and Dean tried to hide a smile.

Cas sat up in bed with bleary eyes, “I’ll get it for you.”

"Well, there's no way I'm gettin' back to sleep now," Dean yawned, rubbing his eyes open before rolling to sit on the edge of the bed, “I’ll make some coffee.”

Dean brushed by Josie's side without really looking at her and sleepily kissed her cheek before trudging out of the bedroom.

Cas slunk over to the closet to grab his green, canvas duffle bag and handed Josie a few pills from an aspirin bottle.

“Here you go, darling,” he smiled at her, but tentatively he asked, “Did we…hurt you?”

Her face flushed, “No…not too bad, just achy and…tender.”

Cas stroked her cheek, “Next time we say ‘lube’, please listen,” he pressed his dry, salty lips on hers softly.

Cas bent down and grabbed some clean clothes from his bag. He handed Josie one of his white tank tops and a pair of briefs before slipping on a clean pair himself.

“Thanks. I really don’t feel like running out to gather my clothes from the beach in the nude this morning.”

Cas smiled at her until his eyes widened with horror when they reached the marks on her hips.

“Josephine! Oh, my-I’m so sorry,” Cas moved closer to inspect the damage, and gingerly ran his hands over her hips in a very doctorly way.

“I’m _not_ ,” she smirked defiantly at him.

Unamused, he pressed his lips together gently caressing the bruised area with his hand, “Does it hurt?”

“Not too bad,” she smiled bringing her hands up to either side of his face, “It lets me know that last night really happened,” she affectionately ran her thumb along the seam of his lips to make sure he was real.

“Still,” Cas worried his lip underneath his teeth, “It really has been a _long_ time since Dean or I have been with a woman. We’re so used to being so much _rougher_ with each other…just next time it becomes too much, please say something,” he turned to kiss one of her hands.

“I will…if it’s _too much_ ,” she winked at him before kissing him once more a little deeper.

“Ok, good. I’m going to start on breakfast,” Cas said, kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

Josie reached her arms above her head to stretch her lanky limbs before throwing on the clothes that Cas had set aside for her. The cotton was soft, but even so, it felt rough on her over-sensitive skin.

Stumbling into the kitchenette, she smiled at Dean resting his chin on Cas’ shoulder while the slightly shorter man shuffled scrambled eggs on a pan with a spatula. His hands were securely fastened around Cas’ waist.

If she didn’t know any better, Josie would say that maybe Dean was feeling a little insecure…maybe he was having second thoughts about what they’d done the previous night. Josie fought her instinct to want to define what they all were to each other now…if she was _anything_ to them now. She normally enjoyed being very affectionate, and it was against her nature not to be, but because of how she was raised-a self-soothing only child-she would refrain from allowing herself to let her feelings and her need for closeness show as much as she’d like.

She wanted to wrap Dean in a firm hug and reassure him that whatever he was feeling, it was ok; and though it would break her heart, if he wanted her to stay away from him and his husband, she would. But Dean would never be that forthcoming-not with her anyway.

Instead of doing what she really would’ve liked, Josie approached the couple. Without removing his chin from his partner’s shoulder, Dean’s emerald eyes shifted up to her warmly. Cautiously, she placed a soft hand on Dean’s arm and kissed his cheek.

“Sorry, I didn’t let you sleep in,” she locked eyes with him for a moment.

“’s ok,” his words were muffled by Cas’ shoulder.

Maybe it would be best to make herself scarce. Had this been any other "morning after" with any other lover- _wow, they were her lovers_ -Josie would’ve snuck out before the man had hit his second REM cycle. She should probably go before things got awkward.

“Well, uh, I’m gonna retrieve what clothes” _and dignity_ “I have left from the sand and head back to mine,” Josie said with little conviction as she backed away toward the door.

“You’re leaving?” Dean lifted his head from Cas’ shoulder with worried eyes.

“Thought you were staying for breakfast,” Cas said, turning off the stove.

“Just thought I’d get out of your hair,” Josie stood by the door with her hand on the knob and a stilted smile on her face.

“Nonsense,” Cas replied, “Food’s ready.”

“And I already poured you a cup,” Dean said, gesturing to the three steaming mugs on the formica kitchenette table, “…and I already put cream in it, so it’s ruined for Cas and me. You don’t want that coffee to go to waste do you?” Dean asked expectantly.

Josie sighed out a laugh to herself.

_Gods, how do they do this to me?_

“Well, it would be a shame to let a perfectly good cup of coffee go to waste,” Josie said letting her fingers slip from the knob.

As she sat in front of her waiting cup, Dean helped Cas arrange their eggs and toast onto plates before they sat on either side of Josie.

Underneath the table, Cas softly placed his hand on her naked knee while Dean traced the inside of her forearm with his fingertips before kissing her cheek close to her ear.

Cas smiled up from his plate at both of them.

“So sweetheart, what do we want to do today?” Dean smiled at her, and with that Josie let her uneasiness fall away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 Coming very soon.  
> Chapter 10 is currently being typed; I hope to have it up by the weekend.
> 
> TAGS:  
> -Fluff  
> -Marking  
> -Insecurity  
> -Morning After Breakfast  
> -Coffee  
> -Reassurance


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the spin cycle. A brief slice of life type chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly short, BUT fluffy chapter.  
> FYI: there is some Spanish dialogue (don't be afraid), but the translation is in the comments at the end if you need it.  
> Betaed again by the lovely MagicalMuser; please say hola to her on Tumblr.  
> Trigger Warning: Don't read if you're hungry. Thar be delicious food mentions ahead.

 

After breakfast, the trio combed the beach in front of the bungalows to salvage what clothes and discarded items they could. Luckily, the hibachi fire had burned itself out without incident, making it easier to haul it back to the porch area.

“I would really love to go do something fun today, but I hate to admit, I need to do some laundry,” Josie said, shaking the sand off of the clothes that had spent the night on the beach.

“There’s a laundromat in town,” Dean mentioned as he placed the lid on the black hibachi, “Might be a good idea to wash our sheets again too.”

“Again?” Josie asked.

“We did some laundry at the house yesterday,” Cas clarified, “It’ll be quicker if we take your stuff to the coin-op, then we can figure out what to do for the rest of the day.”

Josie borrowed a raggedy pair of Cas’ jeans–which were a bit snug on her hips– and a well-loved AC/DC shirt from Dean. Castiel sat at a bench reading a novel he’d commandeered from Josie’s collection. Dean killed time drumming his hands on the washing machine he sat on like a child.

Josie leaned back against the machine next to Dean’s with her hands in her pockets staring out the windows at the cars that went by.

“’m hungry,” Dean stated, continuing to thump on the machine’s lid.

“We just ate like two hours ago,” Cas said without looking up from his book.

“Actually, I’m hungry too,” Josie said moving closer to Dean.

She stood in front of the washing machine between his open legs and leaned her back into his chest. He ran his hands down her arms affectionately and scented her hair casually with the familiarity of lovers who’d been together for years.

“Really hungry, now that I think about it,” Josie yawned, lazily crossing her arms in front of her chest to place her hands over Dean’s gently.

“I swear, you two,” Cas raised an eyebrow above the edge of his book.

“Can’t help it if you guys make me work up an appetite,” she smiled at Cas lasciviously.

Dean laughed into her loose ponytail then pulled her back further to kiss her smiling lips softly with a playful nip at the end.

Cas smiled and shook his head at them.

“The Mexican place next door is good,” Dean told Josie.

“I’ve only had Mexican food once, and it was a long time ago when I first moved to Chicago,” Josie told them.

“That is a travesty-a downright shame,” Dean declared with mock indignation.

“I’ll go,” Cas said closing his book and standing up.

“I’ll come with you,” Josie turned to give Dean a kiss as she pulled away.

Cas approached Dean, “The usual?”

“Um hum,” Dean nodded starting up the rhythm on the washing machine again as if being remotely still or silent for too long was an unbearable burden.

_Maybe it is._

“K, be right back,” Cas leaned over and pecked him on the mouth as he casually laced his fingers between Josie’s.

She swung her arm and Cas’ like children as they walked, bringing a warm smile to Cas’ lips.

The small, hole in the wall restaurant smelled like sizzling meat, lemons, spices and, what Cas told Josie, was fresh masa. The short, teen girl behind the register had very thin eyebrows like a 1930s starlet and long, feathered hair like a dark-brunette Farrah Faucet.

“Hi, what can I get you guys?” she asked the pair.

“Burrito de asada,” Cas replied.

“Con todo?” the girl asked in Spanish.

“Por favor,” Cas replied nodding his head.

“Algo mas?”

“Si, un momento,” Cas eyed the menu above the register, “I can never decide if I want to get what I know is good or try something new,” he smiled at Josie.

“Why not both?” she shrugged, “just get what you normally get, and I’ll get the other. We can share.”

“Sounds good to me,” he squeezed her hand.

After ordering some hard shell chicken tacos and al pastor sopes, Cas saw the proprietor slapping out a fresh tortilla with her thick, brown hands.

“Hola, Doña,” he called out to her.

“Doctor,” the older woman smiled at him widely.

Her dark hair was tied back tightly into a braid, and her floral apron stretched across her plump figure. Throwing the tortilla onto the griddle, she shuffled toward the register to greet Cas.

“Hace mucho que no lo vemos,” she half scolded.

Cas smiled at her warmly, “Discúlpeme. Muy ocupado,” he replied in broken Spanish.

The older Mexican woman looked down at Cas and Josie’s joined hands.

“Y _Dean_?” she asked in labored English.

“La lavandería,” he replied gesturing to the laundromat next door.

She nodded slowly and curiously before smiling toward Josie.

“Y la señorita?” the woman asked.

“Josie,” Cas said.

“ _Su_ …?” the woman asked trying to figure out who Josie is to Cas.

“Amiga-Mia y de Dean,” Cas replied with a proud smile.

“Ah, ok,” the woman nodded slowly.

Josie eyed Cas and the older woman curiously.

“Josie, I’m sorry. This is Doña Luz. She owns the restaurant,” Cas told her.

“Nice to meet you,” Josie held out her hand with a smile.

“Para servirle,” the woman nodded shaking Josie’s hand.

“Here you go,” the teenaged girl handed them a plastic bag with food containers.

“Gracias,” Cas said taking the bag.

“Salúdame a Dean,” Doña Luz smiled at Cas, “Mucho gusto, Josie.”

“Hasta luego,” Cas waved at her as they exited.

“I didn’t know you spoke Spanish,” Josie beamed at Cas as they walked into the coin-op.

“Poorly really, but I picked up a few phrases as an intern for a bit at County General before securing a position at the V.A.,” Cas shrugged.

“Still very impressive,” Josie smiled at him proudly.

The trio laid out their food containers on the bench across from their machines.

“Mmm, oh my god!” Josie moaned as she bit into her sope.

The meat, cabbage and sour cream on the fried dough pedestal dribbled off and fell into the container sloppily.

“This is really good,” she said, covering her full mouth as she talked.

Dean smiled at her and handed her his burrito, “Try this.”

She took a bite and was enjoying it until her tongue started burning.  Her eyes began to water, and her face grew flushed. She grabbed Cas’ horchata, and let the sweet rice drink soothe her tongue.

“Oh, crap, sorry,” Dean apologized, half laughing, “I forget not everyone can handle spicy foods.”

She coughed to clear her throat, “Crap. Yeah, I’m so not doing that again.”

“Here take a bite of this. No chile. I promise,” Cas offered her one of his chicken tacos.

The Mexican sour cream-crema Cas had called it-helped her soothe the burn further.

“Oh, here,” she handed Cas her other sope.

They all ended up sharing each other’s food, but Josie took apart some of Dean’s burrito to pick around the parts that had hot sauce.

“Ah, you’re ruining it,” Dean teased her.

“Tastes fine to me,” she smirked at him as she ate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAGS:
> 
> -Schmoop  
> -Spanish dialogue (translation below)  
> -Spanish speaker!Castiel  
> -Explicit depictions of yummy Mexican food
> 
> Translation of earlier scene:  
> “Hello, Ma’am,” the called out to her.  
> “Doctor,” the older woman smiled at him widely.  
> “Been a long time since we’ve seen each other,” she half scolded.  
> Cas smiles at her warmly, “Sorry. Very busy,” he replied in broken Spanish.  
> The older Mexican woman looked down at Cas and Josie’s joined hands.  
> “And Dean?” she asked in labored English.  
> “The laundromat,” he replied gesturing to the laundromat next door.  
> She nodded slowly and curiously before smiling toward Josie.  
> “And the lady?” the woman asked.  
> “Josie,” Cas said.  
> “Your…?” the woman asked trying to figure out who Josie is to Cas.  
> “Friend-of mine and Dean,” Cas replied with a proud smile.  
> “Ah, ok,” the woman nodded slowly.  
> Josie eyed Cas and the older woman curiously.  
> “Josie, I’m sorry. This is Doña Luz. She owns the restaurant,” Cas told her.  
> “Nice to meet you,” Josie held out her hand with a smile.  
> “At your service,” the woman nodded shaking Josie’s hand.  
> “Here you go,” the teenaged girl handed them a plastic bag with food containers.  
> “Thank you,” Cas said taking the bag.  
> “Say hi to Dean for me,” Dona Luz smiled at Cas, “Nice to meet you, Josie.”  
> “Later,” Cas waved at her as they exited.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Destielie sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Much. Smut. 0_0  
> Incredibly NSFW  
> Slight angst trigger warning.
> 
> Thanks again to my lovely beta, MagicalMuser! Praise her on Tumblr.  
> Also, have a Tumblr specifically for my fanfiction and lots of (mostly) gay porn at ShamelessJ (http://shamlessj.tumblr.com/).

After their trip to the laundromat, Josie and the boys headed back to the bungalows to unload the newly laundered clothes and sheets.

The trio lounged on the beach, and occasionally, one of them would jump in the water to cool off before returning to lie on the set of beach towels laid out on the sand.

Josie fell asleep on her stomach under a rainbow paneled umbrella that Cas had found in a small storage shed behind her bungalow. She had comforting and mellow dreams as she napped, and her body felt as if it was stills swaying in the ocean.

A few hours later, she was awoken by a plush pair of lips and scratchy stubble brushing against her bare shoulder. However, she winced happily when she felt a pair of teeth and spit-slick lips nipping at the back of her naked thigh right where the swell of her ass began to curve.

“Mmm!” she squeaked.

She felt more than heard Dean’s hearty laugh against her skin.

Cas rolled her over onto her back and began kissing her tentatively at first but soon deepened his kisses.

“Fuck, Cas, you keep kissing her like that, and we’re gonna have to stay in tonight,” Dean ran his lips along Josie’s smooth, exposed belly.

“What did you guys have planned?” Josie asked, breathlessly against Cas’ lips.

“Night on the town,” Dean muttered, working his lips up from her belly. He trailed his kisses to the portion of her breast that rounded just above her bikini top until he reached the crook of her neck.

“Still early enough,” Cas’ voice dropped down to its lustful lower register.

“Fuck,” Josie exhaled against his lips.

“Bedroom. Now,” Dean growled in Josie’s ear.

The trio stumbled toward the boys’ bungalow; abandoning their towels and umbrella in the sand.

Once they were all past the threshold, Dean pressed Josie against the closed door and ravished her mouth with kisses voraciously, as if a levee that had been tempering his lust had suddenly ruptured. His hands roamed and grabbed at her exposed skin possessively.

Josie met him in kind and ground her slightly parted hips into his and felt him hardening.

Cas wasn’t far away. He kissed and bit into Dean’s freckled shoulder as he tugged at Dean’s board shorts. Josie helped Cas pull Dean’s shorts down and claimed Cas’ lips over Dean’s shoulder. Dean ran his teeth and tongue along Jose’s neck breathing heavily as he rubbed his exposed and stiffening cock against the fabric of her silky bathing suit bottoms.

“Mmm,” Josie whimpered into Cas’ mouth while Dean pressed her into the door, grabbing firmly at her thighs to open her legs wider. Josie threw her head back and her hips forward.

Cas pulled Dean’s chin to face him and tongued into his mouth aggressively as he dug his fingers into Dean’s hips, grinding his hungry cock against his bare cheeks.

Josie peered at them from her hooded lids and moaned, feeling herself moisten at the sight.

“Ah,” she exhaled, “I want to watch you.”

Cas and Dean pulled away from their kiss to smile at her devilishly.

Dean began to work his cock against her pussy with only a thin piece of moistening fabric keeping them apart.

“You like to watch?” Dean hovered his lips over hers, teasing a kiss.

“Yes. Want to watch you fuck him,” she growled shifting her hips to feel the length of him on her heating outer lips.

“Fuck, baby,” Dean moaned, “Didn’t know you were such a dirty girl.”

Josie beamed at the salacious accusation.

“Wanna watch him f-fuck you too,” she mumbled.

“Shit,” Cas exhaled.

The trio stumbled a few feet toward the bedroom with Dean pulling off Cas’ swim trunks, and Cas mischievously pulling the strings on Josie’s top to liberate her tan lined breasts.

In a jumble of limbs and remnants of sand, JOsie and the Boys piled onto the bed. THere was a flurry of roaming hands and kisses that were mostly tongues and teeth with little time to process who was kissing or touching who.

Taking a deep breath, Josie sat up on her knees between Cas and Dean. The two men lied on their backs and shared a drawn out kiss.

Inspired and eager to please, Josie’s hands snaked up each man’s thigh, gently hovering over their hot, taunt skin. Her short nails grazed Cas’ hip bone and teased at Dean’s happy trail of faint hair on his lower belly.

Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth, and Dean’s cock twitched with anticipation.

Neither man looked up at her. They kept their eyes closed as they continued to kiss each other, deeply enjoying the sensation of her teasing.

With the back of her curled fingers, Josie caressed the stiff length of Dean’s cock and mirrored the motion against Cas’ firmness as well.

“Fuck,” Dean blew out a breath, then rolled his hips forward.

“Mmm,” Cas moaned and kissed Dean more frantically.

“What do you want, boys?” Josie teased in a deep wanton voice.

Unable to verbalize, the men panted against each other’s mouths.

“Should I...stroke you?” she asked carefully grabbing ahold of both their cocks, but without enough firmness nor movement to offer any kind of relief.

“Ah. Yes,” Cas groaned.

Dean opened his eyes and looked up at Josie’s darkened, blue-green eyes. She looked like a goddess with her fiery mane of loose curls, wicked grin, and firm nipples jutting out from her flushed mounds.

“Shit, Jos,” Dean licked his lips, “Please.”

Starting to stroke Cas’ cock, but holding Dean still, Josie smiled and asked, “Please, what, Dean?”

“Fuck,” Dean arched his back trying to gain some movement from her hand, “Please, jerk my cock.”

Biting her lip to stifle a giggle, Josie began stroking Dean slowly as well.

Cas was blissed out, groaning and mumbling, throwing his head back against the mattress.

“Does that feel good, boys?” Josie asked jerking her lovers more aggressively.

“Oh, yes!” Cas licked his lips.

“Fuck, yeah,” Dean replied.

Josie bent forward and let her saliva trail onto the tip of Cas’ cock. Gently pulling his foreskin back, she licked at the precum on his slit, then mouthed at the flared ridge of his flesh.

“Oh my-fuck, Josie!” Cas blurted, and opened his happily surprised eyes to meet Josie’s as she lasciviously looked up at him.

Fixing her eyes on Cas’ lust blown, baby blues, she took the entire head of his cock in her mouth.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Dean uttered as he watched Josie with her lips around his husband’s cock, “Such a naughty girl. Mmm...suck his cock like a good girl.”

With Dean’s encouragement, Josie took Cas further into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks around him. All the while, running her fist tightly up and down Dean’s silky length.

Cas ran his fingers through Josie’s tousled waves of hair and fought to keep his hips still.

“So good, darling. Love your mouth on me. Mmm.”

Josie pulled off to give her jaw a break and stroked at Cas’ spit-slicked cock. She turned to Dean and began sucking him hungrily and lovingly with mewling moans. Josie was nothing if not a giver, and she found pleasure in _pleasuring_ her lover-or in this case: her lovers. She tightened her hand as it glid over Cas’ smooth hardness to reassure him that she was just as interested in pleasing him as she was in pleasing Dean.

“Shit, so good, sweetheart. Fuck!” Dean craned his neck back then peered down at Josie to tenderly stroke her cheek as she twirled her tongue against the tip of his head before swallowing his whole length to the back of her throat, “Holy shit!”

Josie felt warm in a way that was more than arousal at Dean’s touch. She suckled him harder and kept her hand firmly around his length against her lips as she went, combining the sensation of a blow job and a hand job. Josie stroked Cas just as fast she fucked her mouth with Dean’s cock. Eagerly, she stretched her lips on his thick cock and continually let his head hit the back of her throat until she nearly gagged.

With Josie’s relentless and aggressive pace, Dean was growing overwhelmed, and he was afraid he’d cum too soon, so he begrudgingly pulled her off. Tenderly, he brought her face up to his lips. While he tongued his way into her mouth, Josie continued to stroke both he and Cas a little more leisurely than before.

The woman was a bit startled when she felt a hand slip under her bathing suit bottoms, and a firm, dexterous finger began teasing at the sensitive and erect nub above her opening.

“Uh. Ah,” she shuddered against Dean’s lips.

Josie turned to lock eyes with Cas as he sat up. He cupped her cheek, and kept rubbing gentle, but firm circles on her clit with varying degrees of pressure and speed to test what kind of reactions he could get from her.

“Uh, Castiel,” she moaned.

Dean kissed her cheek and looked down at Cas’ flexing forearm. His lips lingered against her cheek then floated over her ear.

“Does that feel good, sweetheart?” he whispered.

“Ah, yes,” she hissed.

Dean grinned and moved in closer to Cas pulling him into a kiss.

Watching them seemed to excite Josie more, “Fuck,” she groaned, and she couldn’t help but just stare at the two sun-kissed, lustful men in front of her.

They were hungry for each other, but still tender as they kissed, and it was clearer than ever for Josie to see the profound bond they shared. She was filled with warmth and gratitude that she was able to not only bare witness to their love, but to be an active participant.

_How am I this lucky?_

She shook her head in amusement at her good fortune.

“So gorgeous,” she muttered jerking them both in time to pull more pleased sounds from them as they kissed, “That’s it, boys. Mmm. So good together.”

Dean paused from brushing his tongue against Cas’ to stick thick fingers into his mouth. The action made Josie want to watch him wrap his shiny lips around his husband’s cock.

With his free hand, Dean tugged Josie’s bikini bottoms down to her straining upper thighs so he could slip his slick fingers slowly between the moist folds of her entrance.

“Ah! Yeah!” Josie moaned, and turned to kiss Dean while he and Cas worked their fingers on and in her.

Cas broke away from kissing Dean to flick the tip of his pink tongue against one of her nipples.

“Good idea, babe,” Dean muttered at Cas before he too bent forward to cup her other breast and suck on her nipple.

Josie squeezed a little tighter on their respective cocks as her lovers sucked on her nipples with very distinct approaches. Where Cas sucked and nipped hard on her left breast, Dean took greater care to be a little more gentle and closed his cupid’s bow lips in a firm imitation of a kiss around her tender nub.

Dean’s heavy palm against her lower back helped to brace her when she arched her back as he and Cas continued to finger her pussy. She was still a bit tender from the previous evening, but she was moist enough and aroused enough that her lover’s ministrations only allowed her to feel _pleasure_.

Through heavy-lidded eyes, Josie cast her gaze down to watch how playfully Dean and Cas laved at her breasts. Looking down lower still, she noted how gently, but effectively their fingers entered her and rubbed on her. Dean occasionally curved his fingers up to seek out her sweet spot, and she inadvertently gripped their cocks extra tight when he found it.

“Mmmm,” both men groaned at her grip then giggled a little.

“I think you found what you were looking for, Dee,” Cas teased.

She smiled down on them both, “Mmm, you’re both so good to me,” she exhaled affectionately.

Cas pulled off of her breast to kiss her tenderly, “Of course, darling,” he breathed over her lips.

Dean followed suit looking deeply into her lust darkened eyes, and her reddened lips before kissing her with as much fondness as he could convey in a single kiss.

“Wanna be so good to you, sweetheart,” Dean whispered as his lips nibbled at Josie’s earlobe.

“I love what you’re doing to me and all, but I’d really..,” she panted, then moaned when Dean brushed his fingers against her g-spot again, “Fuck-I really want to watch you and Cas…”

The doctor smiled at her, looking like the cat that got the cream as he turned to kiss Dean’s shoulder.

“That so?” he asked trailing his lips to his partner’s neck.

Josie felt herself flush with heat and a slight gush of more wetness against Dean’s fingers.

“Mmm hmm, yeah-Yes,” she replied.

Slowly, she eased her grip off of their straining cocks and gingerly brought each of her hands to their forearms to signal that it was ok for them to pull away. She cupped Cas’ cheek with and pressed her lips to his, then found Dean’s mouth to do the same before slinking back off the bed until she perched herself on the small upholstered chair near the foot of the bed.

The two men shifted closer to each other on their knees with their aching cocks brushing together as they hovered around each other. Cas buried his face into Dean’s neck and nipped at his skin playfully while Dean held him loosely around the waist. Dean’s lush green eyes shone with rays of light that cut through the room and also caused his plump, parted lips to glisten with spit as he attempted a cocksure smile.

“Wow. You’re really just..,” Dean asked breathily, “...uh just gonna sit there and watch?”

“I’ll watch, but I’m not going to just sit here,” she said sitting back, lifting her long legs up and slowly pulled off her bikini bottoms.

“Fuck,” Dean bit his lip, then he kissed Cas’ shoulder and rubbed the head of his cock against his partner’s, “Feel like I’m on display though...like you’re waiting for a stellar performance or somethin’.”

Cas moved to kiss Dean’s lips and fully ground his hips against Dean’s, “Then we should put on a show, honey,” he glanced at Josie with a grin, “This what you wanted, darling?”

Josie’s hand was already toying with the thin hood of skin covering her clit, “Mmm, yeah,” she moaned, “Just...do what you’d normally do....in private. Pretend I’m not even here.”

“Mmm, but I like that you’re watching..,” Cas pressed his cock against Dean’s and took them both in hand, stroking as much as could with only one hand, “...that you’re getting wet and playing with your sweet, little pussy while you watch us.”

Dean’s eager hands gripped Cas’ firm ass, and met his hips, thrusting in kind and biting at his partner’s neck, panting with arousal.

“Need more, baby,” Dean pleaded, humming as he engulfed Cas’ lips with his.

His husband’s scratchy stubble began to redden the skin surrounding Dean’s lips. Even though they were on vacation, he still insisted on shaving, and his five o’clock shadow wasn’t thick enough to shield his skin from Castiel’s zealous lips and prickly scruff.

Cas pulled his cock away from Dean, but continued to caress his cock and peppered his husband’s torso with wet, sloppy kisses. Cas crouched until he was lying on his side and stretched his kiss-swollen lips around Dean’s cock.

As if to show off, cas swallowed all of Dean’s length with little preamble. He pumped his length with one hand and massaged his balls with the other. Looking toward Josie, he smiled and winked at her.

“Fuck! I love how you suck my cock, baby,” Dean said gently running a hand through Cas’ hair.

With his free hand, Dean took his partner’s neglected hardness in hand and stroked him in earnest, making Cas moan and vibrate a low groan against the flesh in his mouth. Cas pulled off long enough for Dean to slump down to his side until both men were sucking each other.

From Josie’s seat, she watched the two lovers at the foot of the bed curl into each other. The image reminded her of the Pisces symbol, similar to a “6” and a “9”.

Both men’s moans and groans were muffled while they eagerly worked each other’s cocks into their mouths. The loud and arousing sounds of sucking and wet jerking sent a hot twinge to the apex between Josie’s thighs causing her to rub at her clit vigorously.

“Fuck. Love to watch you suck each other off,” Josie muttered in her lust-drunk state.

Cas pulled off of Dean’s cock and spread his legs a bit to lap at the tight, ring of muscle between his husband’s cheeks.

“Mmm,” Dean moaned and began stroking and sucking faster to show his encouragement.

Josie was amazed and uncontrollably aroused by watching the two men consume each other with such familiarity and with such practiced expertise, it made her feel like a novice, but she was really enjoying the view.

“Fuck, Dee. Slow down, babe,” Cas’ voice was muffled against Dean’s hot skin, “Don’t want to cum yet.”

Dean let Cas’ cock slip out of his mouth, but held him gently as he too began laving at Cas’ hole.

“Mmm, fuck, Cas. Wanna open you up, baby,” Dean groaned.

“Yes,” Cas replied.

The two parted for a moment, and Josie wasn’t sure exactly what was going on until Dean pulled a clear bottle from the nightstand. He drenched his fingers with the semi-viscous fluid, then threw the bottle toward Cas before returning to his previous position between the man’s spread legs.

Dean slowly sucked on the flared head of Cas’ cock as his slick fingers toyed over the tight hold. Cas’ face was still hidden as he continued to lap his tongue between Dean’s cheeks.

The dark-haired man’s fingers gripped at Dean where a distinct tan line divided the golden skin of his lower back from his pale, but plump bottom. Cas keened back with a slightly muffled moan as Dean dipped his finger in to the first knuckle and pistoned in and out at a tortuously slow pace.

“More, you fucking tease,” Cas popped his head up with his spit-slick lips pink and swollen, and his hair even more disheveled than usual.

Dean laughed a little around the cock in his mouth causing Josie to grin with a slight giggle as well.

“Now who’s being a mouthy bottom?” Josie teased Castiel in a breathless voice while her fingers dipped into her pussy.

Dean and Cas both paused and looked over to her suddenly remembering they had an audience, and tried to make sense of how she could possibly know that Cas had said that to Dean the last time they’d had sex.

“I told you that wasn’t a cat!” Dean playfully exclaimed at Cas.

They both watched as Josie closed her eyes throwing her head back looking utterly debauched and too lost in elation to really hear them. The way her feet dug into the floor’s tiles and her back reared up gave her a very feline silhouette.

“Cat indeed,” Cas smirked at Dean.

With her eyes closed, Josie didn’t see Cas and Dean approaching to flank her until one man’s lips were on her’s as the other’s enclosed around her dark-pink nipple.

“Too far away,” Cas exhaled when he briefly broke away from her lips.

“Is there something you want to tell us?” Dean whispered as he nipped at her earlobe.

“‘bout what?” Josie shuddered when Cas swiftly lifted her off the chair, then quickly threw her onto her back on the bed.

Within moments and mischievously grinning, Cas was at her side fingering her gently as his stubble brushed against her sensitive and pert nipple.

“Oooh, Cas,” she bit her lip when his finger slipped deeply into her wetness.

“Have you been a bad girl, my love?” Cas looked up at her with dark eyes, and carefully teased a firm nub between his starkly white teeth.

Over Cas’ shoulder, Josie could see Dean kneeling against the bed and could only make out his straining, thick forearm as it worked behind Cas whose legs were splayed open, and his front was almost rutting into the sheets.

“W-what-fuck-what do you mean?” Josie asked spreading her legs a little wider.

“Such a bad girl,” Dean locked eyes with hers.

His free hand occupied itself by teasing his own angry, straining cock.

 _So fucking lascivious...I love it_ , she thought.

“We know you were watching us the other night,” Cas’ tongue darted out between his teeth to softly press against one of her nipples before engulfing as much of her breast as he could into his thick lips.

His stubbled jaw caused her skin to prickle with goosebumps, and the sensation ran chills down her spine.

“Were you ever gonna tell us?” Dean asked wetting his lips with his tongue.

Josie flushed half from arousal and half from embarrassment, “I’m sorry. It just kind of...happened.”

Cas pulled at her midsection to shift her closer to him so he could kiss her lips.

 _So insatiable_ , Josie thought when he kissed her like a man long-deprived.

He never seemed to get his fill of her mouth.

“Did you _like_ what you saw?” Cas asked her.

“Yes,” she admitted in a timid, near-whisper.

Her blue-gray eyes darkened when they met Cas’, “Fuck,” she said with excitement that was akin to fear.

“Now, Dee. _Need_ you now,” Cas begged against Josie’s lips.

He pulled away and bit his lips with a deep groan as Dean’s thick cock began to stretch his hole further.

Josie stretched up a bit to pepper his cheeks and lips with soft, soothing kissed until Dean bottomed out against him.

“Mmm, so full, baby. So _right_ ,” Cas mumbled half-coherently.

Dean ran his hands soothingly up and down his back. Drawing in a heavy breath to settle himself, Dean carefully pulled out and slowly pushed his hips forward until they were flush with Cas’ firm, round ass.

“Fuck, Cas. So good, baby. Mmm,” Dean groaned pressing his fingers into Cas’ hips.

Josie arched her back as Cas finger fucked her in earnest with the intensity to match Dean’s increased thrusting.

“Come ‘ere,” Cas growled.

He pulled Josie’s thighs toward him with more strength than his lithe form would lead anyone to believe the mild-mannered doctor was capable of.

Eagerly, Cas buried his face between her legs. His coarse stubble practically exfoliated the tender skin between her thighs. The roughness caused her hands to tug at his shaggy, but soft hair. Cas’ tongue thrusted in and out of her soaking pussy lips every time Dean pounded into his ass.

Josie’s lust-hazy vision caught Dean’s gaze; he smirked, then winked at her as he proudly shifted his pelvis in a figure eight making Cas whimper into her pussy.

“Ah. Fuck. Love watching you fuck him, Dean,” Josie licked her lips and brushed Cas’ hair away from his face while he ate her out enthusiastically, “You take his cock so good, Cas, and _fuck_ , love how you eat me out, baby. Mmm.”

“You like how he licks you when I fuck him, sweetheart?” Dean smiled at Josie.

“Yes, Dean. It’s almost like _you’re_ fucking me. Ahhh,” Josie grinned at him.

“Want you pussy, darling,” Cas drawled out in a hoard whisper against the soft, trimmed curls on her pubic bone.

“You _have_ my pussy. It’s yours, Cas. Uhhh,” Josie pulled the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Want to be _in_ your pussy,” Cas clarified.

“Fuck, yes,” Josie whispered.

Before the words were completely out of her mouth, Cas had already shifted up onto his knees keeping Dean inside him. He grabbed at her hips, mindful of her bruises, until she was underneath him.

“This ok, my love?” Cas asked kissing her jaw.

“Yes, want you in me,” Josie looked into his eyes for a long moment, then locked eyes with Dean.

Teasing her with the head of his cock against her clit, Cas shifted his hips over Josie’s and kissed her lips. He ran his finger along the seam of her pussy lips to finger her opening before lining up his flushed, pulsing length, and slowly began to press into her. Josie’s wet, hot pussy enveloped him in a welcoming embrace. She shifted her hips up a bit so that he could penetrate her deeper, which in turn allowed Dean to drape himself over Cas’ back.

Cas’ tucked his arms at her sided underneath her shoulders, and Dean held himself up with his hands on either side of her head so she wasn’t baring the brunt of both their weights.

Cas threw his head back as Dean kissed him, then they both bent down and fought to claim her mouth. She was sure that at one point all three of them were kissing each other somehow, but she was too focused on just _feeling_ everything to worry about logistics.

However, every time Dean thrust forward, she could feel it when Cas moaned and buried his cock deeper into her.

Josie briefly wondered if Cas might be feeling a bit like she did the night before, like a conduit.

“Fuck. Oh dear, god!” Cas threw his head back.

He was overwhelmed by the unadulterated bliss of both being filled and having his cock sheathed in Josie’s slick chasm. Her short nails ran down his sides to his hips until she could reach Dean’s hips. She gripped Dean’s ass, and pulled him hard against Cas.

“Fuck him hard, Dean. I want to feel you fuck me _through_ him,” Josie demanded.

“Mouthiest of mouthy bottoms,” Dean huffed a laugh before picking up speed, and met his husband’s ass with a punishing pace.

“Shit, Dee, right there!” Cas shouted as Dean hit his sensitive prostate.

The more excited he grew, the harder he kissed Josie. She didn’t think she’d ever tire of tasting herself on either of her lover’s mouths especially when said lover’s balls were slapping hard against her pussy lips.

The woman moaned loudly into Cas’ mouth, and began thrusting her hips upward to meet Dean’s, pounding in kind, making Cas completely lose himself in the dual pleasure.

“Fuck,” Cas struggled to hold himself up on his forearms, “Can’t stay up like this too long. You two are gonna kill me. Too fucking good.”

Josie giggled up at him with a twinkle in her eye.

“Wanna go on your back, babe?” Dean asked Cas.

“Yes. I think that would be best,” Cas pulled out of Josie.

It only took a moment and minimal discussion before the trio linked together again. Cas was on his back when Dean entered him again, and Josie slid herself onto his cock with her back against Dean’s chest.

“What a fucking beautiful view,” Castiel smiled from ear to ear watching as his cock disappeared into Josie’s tight pussy. He met his husband’s lust-filled eyes while he kissed Josie’s neck and buried his thick cock inside Cas’ hole.

Keeping his eyes on Cas and his lips on Josie, Dean’s hand trailed down to Josie’s clit and began to rub firmly.

“That’s right, our good girl, ride Cas’ cock,” Dean whispered.

Josie almost buckled forward, but Dean’s other forearm gripped at her middle to keep her in place.

“I got you, sweetheart. Take that cock. Does it feel good?” Dean growled in her ear too low for Cas to hear.

All the while, Dean kept his hips moving, his cock splitting Cas open, making the man on the bed writhe. Cas ran his hands up Josie’s silky thighs and softly urged her to move. He thrust his hips up as much as he could, chasing the wetness of her pussy as Dean continued to press into him.

“Yes, Dean. Love his cock in my pussy. Love feeling you fuck him,” Josie rested her head back against Dean’s shoulder, “Almost feels like you’re fucking my ass too, baby.”

To brace himself a bit better, Dean moved his hands down and firmly grabbed Josie’s hips. With his hands there, he was able to speed up his momentum so he could fuck into Cas faster and harder.

“Ahhh! Ohhhh! Fuck!” Josie moaned loudly, nearly screaming out a moan as Dean’s hands on her hips caused her to grind harder, and so deep that the dark hairs at the base of Cas’ cock tickled at Josie’s erect, little clit.

Dean’s hands snaked up to her breasts, cupping each tenderly before rubbing each nipple between his fingers. Cas then reached up and out to splay his fingers against her flat, lower belly, caressing her tenderly.

Josie rode Cas hard as she turned back to meet Dean’s lips. He tasted a little musky from his earlier ministrations on Cas.

Slitting open an eye toward Cas, Josie saw the good doctor now fisting his slender fingers into the bed sheets, tearing them from the mattress while his back arched up to meet her pussy and Dean’s cock.

“See that, sweetheart,” Dean groaned into her ear gesturing at his writhing, debauched husband, “We’re doing that, baby girl. You and I.”

“Fuck, Dean,” she locked eyes with him as the sunset leaked in through the curtains and lit up his boyish freckles.

Suddenly, her chest filled with a warmth that she knew was nothing short of love. Josie had to bite her tongue hard to keep from saying as much.

Dean’s hand came up to cup her chin tenderly, and his eyes searched hers for something which he seemed to inevitably find. He kissed her with more emotion than she’d ever expected to _or_ hope for– and such a feeling of _home_ – that she internally chastised herself, but she couldn’t help what she was feeling.

“Need you, Dean,” she begged nearly crying, and grinding on Cas deeper and seductively, seeking Dean’s approval.

“Anything, sweetheart,” Dean’s lip quivered.

He kissed her again and stared into her eyes with near disbelief and unadulterated hope.

“Want you. Want you _in_ me. Want you both to...hold me,” Josie swallowed fighting her vulnerability.

Trying not to cry, Josie willed away the overwhelming sense of longing that had suddenly flooded her.

Dean kissed her temple, “Of course,” then kissed her lips, “Anything for my girl.”

Josie’s face flushed further, and she allowed herself to momentarily indulge in Dean’s affectionate possessiveness.

Dean kissed her shoulder and gently pressed her back so she bent forward toward Cas’ now open arms. Her naked and sensitive breasts pressed flush against his sweat-drenched pecs while he gripped her tightly and kissed her shuddering lips.

“You feel so good, darling. Never want to let you go,” Cas whispered against her lips then tenderly pressed kisses onto her flushed cheeks, “Wanna stay like this with you forever, my love.”

Josie knew better than to believe a man’s words in the throes of passion, but truly wanted to let herself _believe_ that the things her lovers were saying were real.

Cas opened his darkened, blue eyes meeting her melancholy gaze as he kissed her, “So beautiful and precious.”

He pulled a loose curl away from her eyes. Josie’s heart swelled into her throat again, and she sealed her lips against Cas’ to keep herself from saying anything she might regret.

She pressed down her hips against Cas with renewed vigor until she felt a cold substance dripping in between her ass cheeks. Then, Dean’s thick finger rubbed the liquid against her still slightly sore hole.

“Just relax, sweetheart,” Dean kissed the middle of her back, “Want you to feel good.”

He slowly pushed his finger in and out to the first knuckle. Dean hands kept a steady rhythm with his hips as he continued to thrust into Cas while he opened Josie up.

Josie’s lips had slowed to adjust to Dean’s now two fingers stretching her open. With limited mobility, Cas still rutted into Josie and stroked her cheek with his hand.

He met her eyes, “How does that feel, my love?”

Holding her close, he kissed her jawline.

“Good, honey. Feels good,” she replied with her hands twirling locks of his hair on either side of his head.

_Thank the gods for lube._

Dean’s fingers felt a little uncomfortable at first, but she acclimated quickly, and the lube really was a god send.

“Now, Dean, _please_ ,” she begged then turned back to the lover below her, “Sorry, Cas.”

“Don’t be sorry, my love. I’ve had his cock for over ten years. It’s only fair to share with you now,” he smiled up at her, “Want to make you feel good.”

Josie kissed Cas slowly and deeply. he joked a bit as Dean pulled out with a wet popping sound. She felt Dean’s fingers spreading her cheeks apart.

Suddenly, she remembered how thick he was when he’d been inside her pussy the previous night, but nothing prepared her for how _wide_ he felt as his pulsing head began to breech open her (thankfully) well-lubricated hole.

Her lips stilled against Cas, and she stiffened.

“It’s ok, my darling,” Cas brushed her hair from her face, “Just breathe, and try to relax,” Cas kissed her closed eyes.

Her mouth was agape in a perfect “O” as Dean worked his thickness into her. Dean’s free hand massaged her very erogenous lower back as he continued to inch in little by little and bent down to kiss the divots in Josie’s spine.

“Fuck!” she groaned.

That did it.

Their combined soft touches and kisses relaxed Josie enough that her body went completely pliant, nearly sucking Dean’s cock in all the way.

“Doing so good, baby girl. So fucking tight,” Dean exhaled and the sweat from his brow fell onto one of Josie’s cheeks, “Fu-uck. Love how you feel. Such a good girl, sweetheart.”

When Dean finally bottomed out, both her lovers lied very still just holding her, kissing her, and lavishing her with praise.

“I think I’m ok. Please, Dean,” Josie said softly.

Slowly, Dean began to move and rubbed her back. Cas also began to rut up into her slowly. After a few minutes Josie spread her fingers into the tangled sheets, bracing herself as her bent knees, on either side of Cas’ hips, shifted to set a harsher rhythm so her lovers could fuck into her harder.

She could feel herself drenched in sweat, her own as well as her lovers’.

Cas’ thicket of pubic hair was saturated with her pussy’s juices. Her ass cheeks were also glistening with sweat from Dean’s pelvis. His tight curls felt extra sensitive against her parted cheeks whenever he pressed all the way into her hole.

She and her lovers kept their thrusts in sync. Cas thrusted up into her in such a way that when Dean pushed in, she could feel both sets of her lovers’ balls slap against her openings and against each other.

Dean had given up on trying to hold her and instead gripped Cas’ hips so he could fuck her hard without worrying about further bruising her hips. Cas reared up to suck on her breasts as Dean pulled her face roughly to engulf her mouth in kisses that were more teeth and tongue than lips.

“Ahhh! Uh uh. Yes, love how you fuck me. Love how you fill me up,” she moaned with a litany of noises that made her sounds like a woman possessed, “Fuck me! F-Fuck me! Harder! Ohhhh!”

“Shit, darling,” Cas grabbed her hips to pound into her deliciously slick, tight channel harder.

Watching Cas so feral, and feeling Josie move like an untamed hurricane beneath him, Dean entwined his fingers with Cas’ gripping Josie’s hips. They held her so hard, he was sure that there’d be new bruises there, but she kept pushing her ass back toward him.

Cas sat up on the bed completely, and Dean climbed to sit on the bed behind Josie as well, never pulling out of her. Understanding what they were doing, Josie braced herself wrapping her arms around Cas’ shoulders.

Both Dean and Cas worked in tandem, gripping her hips with their fingers laced together again. They both rutted up hard, and fast as Josie slammed down as hard as she could, taking both cocks down to the hilt. Her lovers thrusted into her quickly and mercilessly.

“That’s it! Just like that!” she moaned out with a very high pitched almost-squeak, “Right there! Right there! Fuck me! Fuck! Cas! Dean!”

“So good, sweetheart! Fuck!” Dean was hypnotized by the loud slapping of moist skin on skin, and at what almost sounded like his woman speaking in tongues.

 _My woman?_ Dean marveled at the stray thought.

“Who’s pussy is that, my love?” Cas growled as he pounded into her aggressively.

“Ah! Oh! Cas! _Your_ pussy! Yours and Dean’s!” she replied completely overcome with want.

“Who do you belong to, baby girl?” Dean asked in a husky voice, sucking a mark onto her neck hard.

“ _You_ , Dean! You and Cas! Fuck!” Josie was so gone with lust and emotion, “Need to-need to-”

“What do you need, my love?” Cas asked not slowing his pace at all.

“I need-I’m gonna-!”

“Cum for us, sweetheart! Yeah! Cum, baby!” Dean kissed behind her ear, keeping his pace with Cas.

“Fuck!” she yelled loudly as both her lovers jack hammered their cocks into her from both ends.

“Uhhh, Josie! So good. Such a good girl, baby!” Dean groaned in her ear.

Cas sat up further and pulled Josie and Dean in closer to him, still managing to keep up the same punishing pace.

“Oh, my-fuck!” Josie moaned.

Cas kissed her, then Dean.

All three lovers held onto each other in a vise grip as they chased their orgasm together. Clinging for dear life, all three lovers came in unison.

Josie felt so filled and warm as Cas and Dean both came inside her. The way they held onto her filled the woman with so much emotion, that tears began to stream down her face involuntarily. She was overwhelmed with so many emotions that she began to sob in earnest.

Cas’ sated and satisfied visage soon morphed into confusion and concern, “Darling, are you alright? What wrong?”

Dean soon heard her sad whimpering too, “Baby, are we hurting you?”

 _This is so ridiculous_ , she chastised herself.

She’d never been the type of person who cried after sex, but she couldn’t stop herself.

“Josephine. Look at me love,” Cas requested softly, and lifted her chin up.

Josie looked up with red eyes, “I’m fine. I don’t know why I’m crying,” she half-laughed, then sobbed again.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Dean kissed her cheek.

She took a deep breath, “I’m ok, really.”

“Has this ever happened before?” Cas asked stroking her cheek.

She shook her head, “No,” she blew out a breath, “Never. Then again. I’ve-I’ve never had such a _fucking good_ and powerful orgasm before,” she laughed.

“Holy fuck, Cas. I think we broke our girl,” Dean joked.

Cas smiled, and Josie giggled as she rolled her eyes.

“I was already broken,” she sadly replied without thinking, and another sob caught in her throat.

“Sweetheart, no,” Dean wrapped his arms around her waist tighter and laid his head on her shoulder.

Cas wiped her tears away, “No one is broken. We are all fallible works in process, my love,” Cas kissed her lips affectionately.

Josie nodded minutely, “I hate being so _needy_ , but do you fellas mind just holding me for a little longer?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Dean replied as he and Cas pressed their chest to her front and back.

Dean opened his arms to pull in Cas closer, creating a cocoon of strong, loving, secure arms and chests for Josie.

_Like home._

Josie sniffled, “I still want to go out later though,” she added in a groggy post-crying voice.

Cas laughed, “Ok.”

“Sure. _Anything_ you want, sweetheart,” Dean replied with a kiss.

 _If only it was that simple_ , Josie pondered, but shooed the thought away for now.

****  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peeks out from behind a couch*  
> ...Are y'all alive?  
> Welp, hope you guys enjoyed that. ;-)  
> Kudos, comments, and feedback are most welcome.  
> Please be aware that, though I have the next chapter outlined, it is not yet written. I do plan on working on it this weekend.  
> If you have special requests or want to throw around headcannons, please bug me at shamelessj.tumblr.com.  
> Thanks for reading. :-D
> 
> TAGS (SO many):  
> -sunbathing/tan lines  
> -blatant rainbow umbrella usage  
> -Blowjobs/handjobs (light mouth fucking)  
> -cunnilingus   
> -fingering (vaginal/anal)  
> -rimming  
> -voyeurism  
> -double penetrantion (not more than one orafice a time)  
> -unexpected feels during climax  
> -comfort


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Donna Summer.  
> This chapter is from Dean's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence; I'm literally working on like 5 different stories at once (still no excuse).  
> I will be updating more regularly from here on out.  
> Thanks to @kaycorson for betaing this chapter (but I still take responsibility for all mistakes).  
> Have some schmoopy smut as a peace offering.  
> See end of chapter notes for additional tags.

The loud and complex sounding music thumped out in a pounding syncopated rhythm hard enough for Dean to feel the bassline on the pavement where he, Cas, and Josie waited in line.  
Luckily, his sweet talking and a $20 bill he’d slipped into the gatekeeper’s hand at the dance club’s door ensured that Dean and his companions wouldn’t have to wait too long.  
It was Cas’ idea to go to a discotheque in Hollywood...which _really_ wasn’t their scene at all.  
To Dean’s chagrin, though Josie loved the Beatles and the Stones, she also had a very _healthy_ appreciation for several types of music-dance music, and not just dance music, but _disco_.  
_Fuck me_ , Dean cringed.  
A week prior, Cas had told him he’d heard Josie singing along to a Bee Gees- _the fucking Bee Gees_ -song while she tidied up her bungalow which gave his gorgeous _idiot_ of a husband the bright idea to go to a discotheque.  
When the blue-eyed doctor first suggested it, Dean pulled the bitchiest of bitch faces which would give any one of his baby brother’s bitch faces a run for their money.  
As he’d anticipated, Dean felt utterly out of place with all the desperate wouldbe disco dancers bouncing anxiously as they also waited in line dressed to the nines preparing to wait for hours to get in and dance only to be told _“club’s too full, fire code, blah, blah, blah”_ -right before the bouncer lets in another douchebag who’d stumbled out of a limo with his fly down, an expensive date on his arm, and traces of white powder dusted on his nose as he hides his bloodshot, shifty eyes behind dark aviators like a narc.  
_Fuck this scene_ , Dean shifted uncomfortably in the polyester- _Dean doesn’t do polyester_ -suit his _traitor_ of a husband asked him- _more like conned him_ -into wearing.  
He felt like the biggest tool in this giant toolbox.  
Cas had got him into the dark getup by insinuating that it would make him “very happy”, and that going dancing would make Josie “very happy”, and if Cas and Josie are “happy”, they’ll really want to make Dean “happy” too.  
_Evil tempter_ , Dean covertly had to adjust himself in his tighter than usual slacks thinking about just  _how_ Cas and Josie were going to make him “happy” later.  
“So do you dance?” Cas asked Josie as they waited behind a velvet rope.  
“A bit-not really-I used to. When I was a kid,” Josie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “My mother, when I was little,” she bent closer to Dean and Cas to speak loudly in their ears to cut through the street noise, “...she had me do tap dancing for a few years.”  
“You must’ve been adorable,” Dean pinched her cheek playfully.  
“I was the cutest,” she batted her long, black lashes at him.  
“So you liked it?” Cas asked cupping his jaw thoughtfully.  
“Hated it-the taps-not dancing. I loved dancing. God, she thought I was gonna be a ginger Shirley Temple or something,” Josie huffed, “But, after she died, when I moved in with my grandparents, that all stopped. Not too many dance studios in rural Iowa.”  
“No, I suppose not, but,” Cas leaned close to Josie and entwined his fingers with hers, “Today, you can be our dancing queen.”  
“Oh, God, Cas. _Really!?_ We’re here already. It’s bad enough we have to listen to it while we wait out here without you making bad song references,” Dean groused crossing his arms over his white collared shirt.  
“What? What did I say?” Cas asked looking at Josie and tilted his head at Dean with a confused look.  
“‘Dancing Queen’. It’s an ABBA song,” Josie replied with a smile, but quickly dropped the corners of her mouth when she turned to Dean, “You know, we can always go somewhere else. We don’t have to go dancing if it bothers you that much, Dean.”  
Dean’s heart wrenched at the kicked puppy look on Josie’s face. After that odd breakdown she had when all three of them had made love- _love?_ -Dean really wanted to do what he could to cheer her up.  
Castiel’s pools of boiling blue eyes leveled him with a gaze reserved for those extra special times when _Castiel_ thought his husband was being a prick.  
Dean’s lips tightened as he shot Cas a knowing look.  
“No, Jos. It’s fine, really,” Dean scratched the back of his neck then shoved his hands in his pockets, “I’m just not much of a dancer.”  
“Well, that’s too bad because you’re the opening act tonight,” Josie teased him linking her arm through Dean’s while tugging at Cas’ hand to pull him in closer.  
Dean shook his head and pecked her on the mouth.  
“That dress looks great on you by the way,” Dean eyed the black, plunging neckline that hung loosely around Josie’s statuesque figure.  
“Thank you, Dean,” she smiled, “You look handsome too.”  
Dean briefly wondered how a strong gust didn’t just blow the fabric away thus exposing Josie’s scarcely concealed breasts. He was also slightly mournful that she’d covered up the marks he and Cas had left on her neck and chest with some makeup; it made him want to push her against the wall and suck new bruises onto her skin.  
Dean cleared his throat, “You too, babe, but everything always looks good on you,” he smiled at Cas, happy that the Doc had chosen a pair of dark polyester pants so tight that Dean could swear he could almost see the other man’s cock twitch against his thigh.  
“Alright, folks, have a good time,” the mustachioed bouncer pulled and unclipped one end of the velvet rope and gestured for the trio to go through a set of double doors.  
Dean really felt as if he was going down a rabbit hole as Josie pulled both he and Cas through a dimly lit, winding hallway. The vibration of the music thumped harder and the sound grew louder as their little group moved further along.  
Even before they had entered the main dance hall, looking over at Josie, Dean noted how her demeanor appeared to change into something a bit otherworldly and powerful. She held herself taller and her high-heeled steps would rival those of any model working a runway. With he and Cas on either side of her, she appeared reinforced by their proximity like some sort of regal creature with her mates supporting her.  
In that moment, Dean was certain he’d fallen for this Amazon of a woman, and it scared him almost as much as when he’d first allowed himself to entertain the idea of loving Cas.  
“C’mon, Dean,” Josie pulled at Dean’s elbow.  
He didn’t realize that he’d stopped walking until his husband and their lover were staring at him with quizzical smiles.  
Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Dean followed along and before long, the trio was met with an eruption of sight and sounds. They entered a large open room with multi-colored laser lights flashing and shining in all directions and a throng of dancers gliding on a lit dancefloor. There was a second story mezzanine area along a far wall in the large open room. Squinting a bit, Dean could tell that the area was dim in contrast to the rest of the hall and had sofas against the wall with shadowy figures moving slowly; however, they were a little too far away for Dean to really be able to make out what they were doing or what they looked like.  
“I’m going to get us some drinks,” Cas said heading to the crowded bar off to the far left of the dance floor.  
Josie let go of Dean’s arm, and slipped her hand to his to pull them toward a row of red booths that circled along the dancefloor below the raised lounge. Dean continued to eye the far wall, but still had a hard time making out exactly what was going on. The fact that the small second floor was dark, where the rest of the room was a whirlwind of bright colored lights, peaked Dean’s curiosity.  
Josie sat across from Dean on the crescent shaped booth with a wide smile that caught a glint of a sparkle from the massive mirrored disco ball that hung in the center of the ceiling.  
“Is this really all that bad, Dee?” Josie had begun using Cas’ nickname for Dean, and it felt odd that he was so comfortable with it.  
There was a fast paced song with a set of falsetto voices singing, making the dancers on the floor stir happily.  
Dean shrugged, “Nah. Not so bad I guess. What the hell are we listening to though?”  
Josie giggled at him like a schoolgirl as she leaned in so he could hear her over the loud music, “Elton John and John Lennon. It’s their latest song.”  
“ _John Lennon!?_ ” Dean looked like he was about to be sick, “Elton John I get, but _John_? Say it ain’t so.”  
Josie rubbed his hand in mock sympathy, “Disco, it happens to the best of us, Dean.”  
Cas approached the table with a set of stiff drinks in his hand: Jack and Coke for Dean, Tequila Tonic for Josie, and a Tom Collins for himself.  
“Thank you, Castiel,” Josie smiled as she took her drink from the handsome doctor as he playfully shoved Dean further into the booth so he could sit with them.  
“What’s wrong, Dee?” Cas nudged his husband as he took a drink of his citrusy drink.  
“I don’t even know what’s real anymore,” Dean muttered, taking a healthy pull from his glass.  
“What? Did I miss something?” Cas asked.  
Josie pointed up referencing the song that was playing as she took a drink, “Elton John and John Lennon.”  
“Oh, oh,” Cas replied and rubbed Dean’s back, “John’s his favorite Beatle.”  
“I feel so betrayed,” Dean looked a bit despondent.  
“It’s gonna be okay, Dee,” Castiel tried to soothe him while rolling his eyes at Josie.  
She pressed her lips together to stifle her smile and reached out to Dean, “I promise, it doesn’t change how awesome he is and how great his other songs are.”  
Dean stuck his tongue out and they all laughed.  
The triad had barely been seated for a few minutes before a tall, sharp dressed man walked over to their booth.  
“Excuse me,” the dark skinned man looked to Dean and Cas, not quite sure which man to address, “Do you mind if I have a dance with your lady?”  
Josie raised an eyebrow and shared a significant look with her companions.  
“I think the lady can speak for herself,” Cas replied in a deeper register than he usually spoke in.  
Dean knew that tone as his husband’s “don’t fuck with me” voice. He’d only ever heard Cas use that tone with him twice during some particularly heated arguments between them. But when that voice wasn’t directed at him, Dean found it to be a huge turn on. He loved it when his partner got so assertive.  
“Would you like to dance?” the handsome man asked Josie with a wolfish grin.  
Sitting up a bit straighter, Josie looked to Cas and Dean for some kind of sign of approval. Both men remained neutral, which seemed to make Josie a bit more calculating, and Dean wondered what was going through her mind when she took the stranger’s hand and headed to the dancefloor.  
Dean cleared his throat, “So…”  
Castiel took a deep breath and turned to his husband, trying to look less perturbed than he actually was.  
After ten years together, Dean knew not to bring attention to Cas’ uneasiness. Instead he just placed his hand on top of Cas’ and squeezed reassuring him that he was there.  
Both men began a conversation about something of little import as they both kept looking to the dancefloor to see the tall man spinning Josie in intricate moves. She didn’t look toward them, and appeared fairly stoic and agile in her movements as the handsome man twirled her only to bring her back into his arms.  
Dean noted how lasciviously the man’s eyes roamed over his woman- _his?_ -and it unnerved him. He really didn’t want to be _that_ guy who got jealous because someone else was having a good time with a person who was supposed to be his. _Possessive much, Dean?_  
Before Dean could register exactly what was going on, Castiel was up out of his seat and storming over toward Josie with a wrathful look in his eyes.  
The good Doc was pretty even keeled, and generally kept _Dean_ calm; but Dean knew that beneath that calm exterior, Cas could be a scary son of a bitch when he wanted to be. The mellow, lithe man could be just as possessive and jealous as Dean.  
Dean was about to get up and walk over to Cas to keep him from doing anything stupid, but he paused when he saw his husband grin with no humor at the other man and cut in to dance with Josie.  
The sharp dressed man appeared to politely say something to Cas and nodded at Josie before walking away.  
“Huh,” Dean huffed and spread himself out further on the booth, thankful that he wouldn’t have to intervene.  
With his glass in hand, Dean couldn’t stop watching how Cas was holding Josie so close and kissing her ear, making her throw her mouth open with what Dean could only imagine was a moan. Her eyes were hooded when she looked at Cas as he secured a firm forearm around her waist.  
_She fucking knows what she’s doing. She fucking played us_ , Dean laughed considering how clever their girl was.  
Cas ran his free hand down the length of her back, and Josie arched into it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Josie wrapped her arms around Cas’ neck and got her lips close enough to his to kiss, but neither one closed the gap. They teased each other, and the heated looks they shared reminded Dean of how debaucherous they both looked when they were all intimate with each other.  
Watching his two lovers in public, on display like that, made Dean blush, and he had to press the heel of his hand to the growing semi in his polyester slacks.  
There was never a silent moment in the discotheque. Every song just continuously flowed into another. Without realizing it, Dean had started bobbing his head from side to side to a song with a heavy bassline singing about _“not burning down a building”_. Keeping his eyes on his husband and woman on the floor, Dean couldn’t help but give in to the feel of the music.  
He began tapping his toe slowly until the movement matched the song’s tempo. Slowly his shoulders started to shift along with his head, and he pursed his lips together.  
Dean had heard this song before. Ash loved listening to the popular music stations in the garage, and even though Dean complained, he was loathe to admit that he actually _liked_ some of the songs he heard.  
No one had to know that when Cas worked weekends, and Dean was alone sweeping and mopping up the kitchen floor, he’d sometimes tune to stations that played dance music- _disco music_. And no one had to know that while cleaning, he’d wiggle his ass along to the beat, and absolutely no one needed to know that Dean knew some of the words to a lot of the songs he’d heard and actually sung along.  
Cas and Josie were practically grinding on each other by that point, and Dean knew he could no longer just sit in the booth resisting the urge to dance and be close to his lovers.  
Dean downed the rest of his whiskey and walked to the dance floor with determined steps.  
Neither Cas nor Josie noticed he had approached until Dean was flush against Josie’s back, kissing her neck from behind. The woman arched her back into Dean’s touch in that feline way that both Dean and Cas loved. Instinctively, Cas shifted closer to Josie and buried his face just below her chin. If there were other people on the dance floor, they were completely forgotten by the trio that seemed to be swaying in a bubble. All three lovers moved in tandem with an easy harmony along to the song which seemed to go on forever.  
Josie’s skin was heated beneath the thin chiffon material of her dress. She seemed to melt into both Cas and Dean’s touches as they all writhed together on the dance floor.  
Without noticing it, the bassline of the song faded beneath waves of pulsing sounds giving way to something that sounded ethereal and intense with electronic sounding strings accompanied by a soft female voice singing about _“It’s so good….Heaven knows….”_.  
Dean was completely enchanted by the spell of the music and the soft scent of Josie’s shampoo mingling with Cas’ subtle musky cologne. Blindly, Josie reached one hand back to pull Dean’s hips closer to hers, making Dean press his growing erection against the firm curve of the her ass. She moaned loud enough for Dean to hear as Cas’ lips and scruffy jaw scratched against her overheated skin. Throwing her head back against Dean’s shoulder, Josie pushed her hips back to grind and tease Dean while Cas met his husband’s darkened eyes.  
Dean had never felt so connected and high, while still mostly sober, with anyone other than Cas outside of the bedroom. He suddenly felt warm and filled with some sort of invisible light and wanted nothing more than to hold both his lovers closer.  
Dean’s heart seemed to swell with the flow of the music that pulsed around them and in them as the soft female voice on the track sang a subtle crescendo, _“I feel looooovvee…..I feel loooovvveee….I feel loooooovvveee….”_. The music seemed to sneak up on Dean; he didn’t seem to notice it until the notes had peaked into the stratosphere and dragged his heart along to some sort of unexpected emotional place he could only describe as both deep and floaty all at once.  
And that’s when Dean knew for sure. It had creeped up on him until it had grown too big and weighty to deny. He _loved_ Josie, and somehow, it made his love for Cas deepen too. The idea of it was terrifying, so instead of thinking about it, Dean gave himself permission to just feel and let his heart do what it wanted in that moment.  
As the voice continued to sing, _“I feel loooovvee…”_ permeated the atmosphere with warmth and positivity, Dean turned Josie to face him and kissed her fully and deeply on the lips, then turned to Cas to wordlessly share the revelation he was feeling with his partner too. There was a new and different kind of electricity between he and Cas that was welcomed by both men as they kissed.  
With little communication, Josie took each of their hands and led them to a darkened stairway at a far corner of the hall, away from the dancefloor.  
_Stairway to Heaven_ , Dean mused briefly.  
Other than that thought, Dean didn’t question, he didn’t wonder, he just flowed along with the music and followed his lovers.  
His curiosity about the dark mezzanine was sated when Dean saw a plethora of bodies strewn across a long row of sofas against a darkened wall in various states of undress and were contorted in various sexual poses with a variety of different pairings and groups. It was too dark to make out anything more than shapes and glistening sweat that was illuminated by the occasional wayward laser light. And though Dean was certain there were people moaning, nothing could be heard over the loud music that shook the large balcony area.  
Though aroused, Dean mildly panicked. He really didn’t want to share his lovers with anyone else, nor did he want to interact with anyone who wasn’t Cas or Josie.  
Cas and Josie were also wide eyed as all three of them were frozen on the landing.  
Cas’s lips found Dean’s ear suddenly, “Don’t look so scared, Dee. We don’t have to play with any of those people.”  
“I only want to be with you and Cas,” Josie whispered in Dean’s other ear.  
His lovers' reassurance made Dean feel as if they were all of one mind.  
The pair pulled Dean a little further into the darkened mezzanine area to gain some sort of an imitation of privacy as he was pushed against the wall, and submitted to his lovers’ ministrations.  
Dean could feel Cas’ hardness press against his thigh and Josie also shifted to grind herself against his other thigh, as both she and Cas nipped and sucked marks into either side of his neck.  
They appeared to telepathically communicate when they both silently moved a respective hand to Dean’s belt buckle. He wasn’t sure exactly who’s hand unbuckled him and unzipped his fly, and he certainly didn’t care whose hand slipped into his boxers to take him in hand. Throwing his head back, Dean groaned as both his lovers ground their pelvises into him in tandem while laying wet kisses on his neck and jawline. Soon, there were two hands working him over, one gripping his length, and the other massaging his balls tenderly, but firmly.  
Vaguely, Dean could still hear the same song that seemed to go on forever with the instrumental music cresting up and flowing down like water in the distance, but at the same time surrounding him like an ocean of feelings he was more than happy to drown in.  
Cas turned Dean’s head so that their lips crashed together, and Dean’s head was pressed against the wall behind them. He scarcely noticed the absence of Josie’s lips on his neck when Dean suddenly felt a hot wetness surrounding the head of his cock. Breaking away from Cas’s lips briefly, Dean looked down to see Josie on her knees in front of him with her hair loosely framing her face as her thick, red lips stretched around him with a slightly innocent look in the smirk she wore coupled with a dark lasciviousness in her eyes.  
“Fu-” Dean’s curse was cut off by Cas’ lips as they claimed his once more.  
Cas growled and pulled a deep moan from Dean's mouth as the slimmer man's tongue fought its way into his husband's mouth.  
"Mmmm," Josie mewled against Dean's length as she continued swirling her tongue on his head.  
Cas was still running his fingers against Dean's balls as he continued to rut against him to get some friction.  
Keeping his lips on Cas, Dean looked down at Josie and could see she had pulled her dress up a bit and was working a set of fingers over her clit.  
"Uhh," Dean groaned into Cas' relentless mouth and resisted thrusting into the sweet mouth that engulfed him.  
Soon, Cas' hand was jerking him in time with Josie's sucking.  
Vaguely, Dean could've sworn he heard Josie moaning loudly, but quickly realized that it was a new song that was playing in the background. The only words he could make out were, _"Love to love you baby"_ followed by what sounded like a woman in the throes of passion. The sounds only helped to make Dean harder, and he could no longer hold his hips back as he chased after the firm grasp and lips that were working him over.  
When Cas' lips moved to Dean's neck again, there was nothing left to muffle Dean's uninhibited, pleasurable cries. Dean didn't hold back his high pitched whines and desperate sounds as Josie's mouth and Cas' hand moved in opposite directions on his length to give him new mind-blowing sensations.  
Chancing a glance down again, Dean realized that he was involuntarily rutting his hips forward, and Josie was letting him fuck her face while Cas' curved fingers met, leaving traces of red lipstick on his fingers.  
Dean was about to still his hips, but Josie smiled up at him and clawed at his ass to pull him forward so that her lips were pressing Cas' hand flush against Dean's pubic hair.  
She made a slight gagging noise as she pulled back a bit before quickening her pace and encouraged him to keep thrusting his thick cock into her eager mouth.  
Dean let go then and shifted harder into her waiting mouth. Teasing him, she tightened her lips around his girth with varying pressure while swirling her tongue under his shaft and head.  
"Fuck, Dee. You make me so goddamn hard watching you fuck Josie mouth like that," Cas groaned into Dean's ear.  
Cas grabbed the hand that Dean had been clutching against Cas' back and moved it so that Dean was cupping his husband's cock. Dean didn't vaguely recall unzipping Cas' slacks, but his hand was suddenly stroking his man's cock.  
As if on cue, Josie took Dean in hand and shifted to start sucking at Cas' length. She batted both men's hands away and worked both hands roughly against their erections alternating between sucking one man's cock then the other. All the while, she looked up at both her men with innocent eyes as if to say, "Oh, don't mind me. I'm not doing anything."  
"Deee," Cas moaned against Dean's neck, "Wanna fuck you. Want to fill you up."  
"Mmmm, yeah, Angel. Please. Need you in me," Dean cried.  
With little ceremony, Cas ran a hand along Josie's cheek to let her know it was okay to pull off of his cock, and then Cas was on his knees next to Josie. Their lips met as they both ran their lips over Dean's pulsing length working as a devilish team to make him come undone.  
"Gonna cum if you keep doing that," Dean shuddered painfully.  
Cas and Josie both smiled at him, and before Dean knew it, his pants were a puddle at his ankles. Briefly, he was afraid someone might see them and kick them out, but then he remember all the other people in the mezzanine who were fucking like bunnies, and he found himself not caring about anything other than the two people who were currently at his feet.  
Cas turned him so that he could spread his cheeks open and lapped his tongue against his tight ring of muscle. Josie continued to intensify the blowjob that could only be rivaled by ones Dean had received from Cas.  
If anyone had told Dean that he would be getting a blowjob _and_ a rimjob in semi-public at a discotheque, of all places, he would've had said person committed. Any thoughts related to shame or prudence were completely non existent as Cas' tongue and fingers worked him open while Josie nearly sucked his brains out through his cock.  
One moment Dean was overwhelmed by too many sensations, and then there was nothing. He opened his eyes to see Josie standing up. Her mascara was smudged and he figured it may have been because of the tears of pleasure that were streaming down her face when she was sucking him off.  
Possessively, she grabbed Dean by the shirt which was way too hot all of a sudden underneath his blazer.  
"Want you in me, Dee," she mewled in a small, breathy voice as her nimble fingers hiked up her dress to her hips, exposing her satin thong panties.  
"Fuck yes, sweetheart," Dean kissed her and he could taste himself on her tongue.  
With strong arms, Dean grabbed Josie by the hips, wrapping her legs around his waist, as he held her against the wall. Quickly, he shifted her panties to the side without removing them and buried his cock in her tight wetness with a shudder. She threw her arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth as he rutted into her channel.  
"Oh, baby. So good. Who's _my_ good girl?" Dean asked possessively.  
"Ugh. Me. Mmm, I am, Dee. Fuck me, please," Josie replied submissively as she worked herself on her lover's cock.  
Dean barely had a moment to feel empty before Cas was standing right behind him.  
"Still want me to fuck you, my love?" Cas asked teasingly, running the head of his cock along the crevice between Dean's cheeks.  
"Fuck, Cas. Please, baby. I need you _both_. Love you," Dean replied with more emotion than he'd normally allow himself to show.  
"I got you, my love. Keep fucking our girl. Make her feel good," Cas said, nuzzling his face into Dean's shoulder.  
Cas gently used both his hands to spread Dean's cheeks and pushed his cockhead against Dean's hole, the whole time he kept his forehead pressed against Dean's shoulder. Both men held their breaths as Cas carefully breached Dean.  
"Let me in, baby," Cas whispered softly into Dean's ear, trying to get him to relax.  
Josie stilled herself on Dean's cock and tightened her vaginal walls on his length to distract him from the burn of Cas stretching his little used hole wide.  
After a few patient moments, Cas was fully seated inside Dean, and Dean was doing everything possible not to cum right then and there. He wanted to make the sensation of being buried to the hilt inside Josie and being filled by Cas last as long as possible.  
Dean did little more than hold on as both his lovers worked him hard from either end. Josie clawed at his back through the thick polyester as she impaled herself on his cock like a woman possessed with smeared make up and wild hair that was moistening up with sweat from her neck. The makeup she'd applied to hide her lovers' marks was melting off, and Dean rejoiced in seeing their purpling claim on her. Dean kissed and sucked over a marked area; her skin tasted like makeup and sweat, but he didn't care as long as he could place a new mark on her neck.  
"Fuck, DEAN!" Josie moaned loudly against his chest and then she found Cas' lips over Dean's shoulder, "That's right, Castiel. Been wanting to watch you fuck him. Fuck him hard so _I_ can feel it."  
Cas stared at Josie as he snapped his hips viciously against Dean's ass. Her instigation caused Cas to roughly fuck into Dean, nearly making his knees buckle. Dean shifted closer to the wall, using it and his hips to hold Josie up, making it hard for her to move as he rutted into her.  
"Yes, Cas. That's it. Fuck his hole," Josie continued, spurring Castiel to fist his hands into Dean hips with a bruising grip as he rammed his cock into the other man.  
Dean could feel Cas' slacks against his ass cheeks, leading him to believe that his pants were still on. After all, Dean had only unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. All the same though, Dean could also feel Cas’ balls slapping against his sweat soaked cheeks with every thrust. Dean was moaning and crying out incoherently as his lovers continued to work him over.  
"I-I need to cum," Dean managed to say.  
Cas fucked him faster and harder, holding him with one strong forearm across his chest and the other firmly gripping his muscular hip.  
"Let go, my love. Cum. Cum for me. Cum inside Josie," Castiel commanded in that lower registrar that had made Dean's cock so hard earlier that evening.  
"Please, Dean. That's it. Wanna feel you fill me up," Josie moaned, "Cas, keep going. Want you to fuck him and make us both cum with that big cock of yours. Fuck, I love you both so much right now," Josie said, throwing her head back against the wall, not realizing what she had actually said.  
The words only seemed to intensify Cas and Dean's arousal. Working like a battering ram, Cas rutted into Dean and stretched an arm to Josie to hold her hip to help Dean's pelvis go deeper. Both men worked in time to meet Josie's opposing thrusts. Together, their moans came all at once.  
Dean's orgasm overtook him, and he emptied his painfully hard cock into Josie with a loud, high pitched groan. He held her tightly as her climax made her shake violently against him, making her pussy clamp on him tightly to milk everything his cock had to give. Dean kissed her as he held her and nearly tumbled as Castel tightened his arms around them both when his release hit him. Frozen in place, Cas came inside Dean with his cock buried as deep as he could keep it while the hot liquid coated Dean's inner walls.  
After their intense, shared orgasm, Josie giggled, making Cas and Dean chuckle a little at how debaucherous and wrecked they all looked.  
Straightening up as best they could without a mirror or a sink, the trio decided to forgo the restroom and bolted for the front door. They would have snuck out the back, but the only back exit was either through the kitchen or the emergency exit, and they really did not want to call any more attention to themselves than their extremely disheveled appearance already was.  
They all held hands as they exited, and the bouncer who'd let them in earlier tilted his sunglasses down- _seriously, who wears sunglasses at night_ -to get a better look at them, only to shake his head with a smirk.  
"So, Dean, did you have a good time?" Josie asked with a confident smirk on her smeared makeup face.  
Dean threw his head back with a very healthy laugh.  
"Told you you'd be _happy_. Aren't you glad you wore polyester?" Cas raised a playful eyebrow at Dean.  
"Aside from sweating my ass off, yes. Yes, I am," Dean smiled, throwing his arms over Cas and Josie on either side of him as they walked toward the Impala, which they had to park several blocks away.  
Dean, for one, was wearing his wrinkled and cum stained clothes proudly as he, his man, and their woman, walked down the busy street with strangers turning back to look at them curiously. None of them cared about how they looked. They were just riding high on the afterglow of another intense love making session.  
_Love. Fuck. Yes, love_ , Dean thought with a smile of acceptance.  
Cas giggled at him, "What are you grinning about, Winchester?"  
Cas playfully called him that when he knew Dean was hiding something.  
"Nothin'," Dean grinned mischievously, "Just thinkin' that I really love _disco_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags/notes:  
> -Very 1970s.  
> -Brief alcohol usage  
> -Semi-public sex  
> -Blowjob (mouth fucking)  
> -Rimming  
> -Anal fingering  
> -Anal sex  
> -Vaginal sex  
> -Barebacking  
> -Polyester  
> -Smeared makeup  
> -Possessiveness  
> -Mezzanine scene inspired by scenes from a 1990s movie called "54".  
> -(In my head) The guy who asks Josie to dance is Raphael.  
> -Bad disco references including:  
> *The Elton John/John Lennon song is called "Whatever gets you through the night", and it is a guilty pleasure of mine.  
> *"not burning down a building" is a line from The Tramps "Disco Inferno".  
> *The song giving Dean the most feels is "I Feel Love" by Donna Summer (seriously listen to it with headphones on, it'll make you feel warm and cuddly inside), followed by the ever erotic "Love to Love You" also by Donna Summer (I recommend listening to this one in private). 
> 
> Chapter 12 is currently being written, and I hope to update soon.  
> Feedback is encouraged!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie, Cas, and Dean continue their night out in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows us Castiel's POV.
> 
> Thanks to Kay Corson for betaing. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Tags and references are at the end of the chapter.
> 
> P.S. Comments give me life. Please let me know what you think.

Castiel couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so hard and felt so elated and easy. He really didn’t care who had seen him and his lovers in the club; and the more horrified looks innocent bystanders gave them on the street, the prouder he felt of what the three had done a few minutes earlier.

He was normally fairly timid and reserved, but with Dean and now Josie by his side, he felt much more confident and allowed himself to be as assertive as he liked.

A happy electricity ran through his bones as he held Josie’s hand, and he couldn’t help but revel in the moment.

Once the trio got to the Impala, Dean wrapped his arms around Josie’s waist and pulled her in for a kiss as Cas extended his hand to let her lean toward the other man. They broke from each other so they could walk to their respective doors.

Josie was about to open the front passenger door, but Cas quickly moved his hand to her wrist and dragged her into the back seat.

Castiel’s darkened blue eyes met Dean’s green orbs in the rear view mirror with a mischievous smile. The doctor was always fairly measured with how he normally behaved in public, but seeing this whirlwind of a woman and his gorgeous partner interact together did things to him that he’d never expected.

Watching Dean completely let go earlier that evening had been both cathartic for them and also incredibly erotic. Once again, Castiel felt gratitude and _love_ sweeping through him: gratitude that Josie had come into their lives and that they were all able to experience what they had thus far, and love, not only for Dean, but for Josie too because she was somehow able to facilitate and enhance so many things between them.

Dean was so loving; he loved so hard, but still, he held himself back from so many things he wanted because he felt he didn’t deserve them. No matter how much Castiel tried to reaffirm that it was alright for Dean to want certain things, the lug of a man still closed himself off involuntarily.

Never, in all the time that he’d been with Dean, had Castiel felt any inclination to explore outside of their relationship.

There had been several people who had flirted with them, and others who had pursued them both, but no one could capture Castiel’s attention until the pair had met Josie.

Neither of them had really been looking for an addition to their happy family of two; but after befriending the sensitive and somewhat illusive yet strong woman, Castiel was intrigued.

Ever blunt and direct, especially with his partner, Castiel had asked Dean if he found Josie attractive. Dean was hesitant to answer at first, but Cas wasn’t stupid. He’d seen the way his husband looked at her and the way she looked at him. They would both stare, when neither was looking, with arousal and fascination, but also with a melancholy that always seemed to follow.

It was when Castiel found himself missing Josie when she wasn’t there that he decided to talk to Dean about actually pursuing her to see if they could explore something more with her. It was up to Castiel to be the conduit that would allow all three of them to incandate the kindling for the light of love they seemed to share together.  

The doctor definitely got more than he’d bargained for when they had all given themselves permission to openly feel each other in every way possible.

Castiel wondered if he’d ever been so attracted to another living soul as he was to Josie, save of course his partner, Dean. He was overwhelmed with a need to continually have them both near and hold them close. Since Dean was driving, Cas had to settle for letting his husband watch as he held Josie in the back seat of the Impala.

Dean turned on the car and Bob Dylan’s voice joined them in the cab as he sang about a woman “staying with her man a while”.

“The place on Colorado, right, babe?” Dean looked in the rearview mirror again at Cas, who nodded in confirmation.

As they had walked the few long and curious blocks to the alley where they’d parked the Impala, Dean had suggested going somewhere to listen to music. All three were too wound up to just head back to the bungalow, so they decided to continue their night out.

Castiel had an affinity for a hole in the wall jazz and blues club near Eagle Rock where well known musicians would often drop by and play a song or two.

Since the club was further inland, near the Foothills, it was going to make for a long ride back to the beach when their little group finally decided to call it a night. However, for the time being, none of them cared where they ended up as long as they were together.

Castiel’s grin refused to falter, and he couldn’t look away with from his husband who was completely at ease and truly joyful. He couldn’t remember when Dean had looked so happy, and it further elated the doctor to see the man he loves so in love with seemingly everything.

Josie had plucked a tissue from the clutch purse she’d forgotten in the car to help clean up the smeared mascara and lipstick staining her fair skin. Her hair was half matted to her sweat-slicked neck and the rest was teased up, giving her a genuine “just fucked look”.

Castiel puffed up his chest a bit and held her close with his arm around her tanned shoulders as she attempted to powder her nose and pull up her tangled mane with a clip.

Turning away from her compact mirror, Josie caught Castiel’s possessive gaze. What began as a giggle from her lipstick smeared lips soon roared into a raucous and hearty belly laugh with tears running down her face.

“What? What’s so funny?” Cas asked, a bit insecure.

She turned the mirror toward him, and that’s when Cas saw the smeared lipstick all over his mouth.  His thick stubble made the faded red substance all the more noticeable on his plump lips.

Dean looked back and laughed too when he finally took a good look at Cas’ face.

“I don’t know what you’re laughing at,” Josie teased and bent over the bench seat to wipe a tissue across Dean’s lips, only to show him a red hued smear.

Upon closer inspection, Castiel could see the waxy substance was also all over Dean’s white collar too.

Dean lifted his chin to look at himself in the rearview and noted that he too had been marked up by the same red stains as his husband.  

Cas could only laugh at the driver’s indignation as Josie pressed the tissue against his lips harder to wipe it off.

“You’re lucky that’s my shade,” Dean joked once Josie plopped back against Cas’ arm.

“Red’s a good color on both of you,” Josie caught Dean’s eye in the rearview mirror, then back at Castiel.

 _Indeed_ , Castiel mentally agreed with the fiery ginger next to him.

Her breath hitched as his steely blue eyes met hers. 

 _Like the color of a rolling wave on an early surf, a grayish blue-green,_ Castiel had a difficult time deciding exactly what hue Josie's eyes were.

 _"You see, I've forgotten if they're green or if they're blue,"_ the Elton John lyrics danced through his analysis.

 _How appropriate that they are almost a perfect combination of the color of my eyes and Dean_ _'s_ , Castiel's stomach fluttered as he considered the possibillity that the woman casually leaning against his open arm had somehow been created for him and his partner.

Watching this gloriously debauched woman look so small and timid next to him made Cas’ heart palpitate harder, and it caused his satiated  cock stir.

Josie moved to rub the tissue over his lips as well, but Castiel’s elegant and firm fingers gently wrapped around her wrist to still her hand. He brought her hand to his lips and reverently placed small kisses against her palm.

She bit her lip to stifle a moan, which made Castiel lose his composure and pull her face to his.

Castiel didn’t realize it at the time they had been inside the discotheque that Josie hadn’t really wanted to dance with that pretentious man, but she did so to incite he and Dean. For smart men, it took them both too long to recognize that the strong, assertive woman before him wanted to be claimed. She wanted he and Dean to make it clear to any man approaching her that she was theirs.

Remembering Josie dancing with that man, completely ignoring him and Dean, had made him overwhelmed with righteous jealously. It took everything within him not to bodily tear the man away from his woman and claim her in full view of the entire club. Feeling that possessive terrified Castiel. He hated that he felt a need to somehow mark his lovers as _his_.It had been years since the doctor had felt the need to assert his claim over a lover so publically. Lucky for him, Dean was a bit submissive and relished the feeling of _belonging_  to someone who cared so much about him. 

Castiel had done a bit of research to understant why he felt the need to _dominate_ , and he found that it stemmed from feelings of abandonment from the loss of his parents at a young age as well as never truly feeling in control of his own life when he was younger.

"You're a rebel," his brothers would say to him when he questioned and ultimately fought against actions they claimed were "best" for him.

He also spent the majority of his formative years being cared for by others, and Castiel longed to be the one _to care_ for someone else. It was part of why he had chosen to become a physician.

When he'd met Dean, the war had left him as a broken shell of a man plauged by waking nightmares of the horrors he'd seen in the jungle. Castiel's bond to Dean had been immediate and profound, but it took a few years for them to realize that their relationship was one of more than just amicability or that of a patient and doctor. 

Dean's need to submit came from a childhood and most of his adulthood being responsible for his younger brother and alcoholic father. Other than his Uncle Bobby, no one had truly allowed Dean to be taken care of.

Castiel did that for him. He took care of him in every way possible in and out of the bedroom. Their relationship was symbiotic and loving. 

Though the budding relationship with Josie was new, Castiel was astounded and happy that she melted into their dynamic so effortlessly. He knew about the snippets she'd shared with them about her childhood and the loss of seemingly her entire family, and it broke Castiel's heart to think of their woman having to stand alone with the weight of so much grief. It made him want to take care of her similar to how he'd taken care of Dean.

Dean, though he'd been forced to grow up prematurely, had his brother to lean on, and Castiel had his siblings and cousin.

 _Who does Josie have?_ Castiel was further saddened and then enraged to think that the creature leaning against him had probably been forced to self soothe herself for years like a baby crying in a crib alone all night with no one to pick it up and lull it with shushing sounds and love.

The injustice of that knotted itself in Castiel's throat, and made him decide to make things right for Josie.

The idea of her  _trusting_  them-of trusting _him_  enough to submit filled Castiel with _pride_ and other emotions he couldn't quite place. 

His lips found their way to hover over Josie's ear to tease kisses there. Cas’ nondominant left hand snaked down and pulled up Josie’s dress until he was able to press his cupped fingers against her soaked, satin panties.

“Who’s pussy is this?” Castiel asked, whispering in Josie’s ear as she keened against him, bending submissively.

“Yours,” she shuddered, throwing her head back.   

The word went straight to Castiel's soul, setting his heart on fire.

The Impala accelerated faster down the street, and the Dylan song melted into the vibrant opening riffs of the Doors’ “L.A. Woman”.

“Who else?” Cas demanded in that authoritative tone that he knew Dean loved.  

“You and Dean,” Josie lifted her hips, chasing after Cas’ fingers.

Cas nipped at her salty neck and smiled wolfishly as he met Dean’s darkened eyes in the mirror.

Castiel could see that his husband was biting his lip and was fighting to concentrate on the road as he kept sneaking glances at the show in the back seat. Being on display for Dean like that made Cas feel down right gidddy; he was sure his cheeks were flushed.

“Who else?” Cas growled, pressing the pad of his middle finger more firmly against her clit.

“Eeeeh, ugh,” Josie squeaked, “No one, no one. Just you and Dee. I’m all _yours_. Mmm.” 

“That’s right, darling. You’re ours,” Cas kissed the sensitive spot just below her ear, letting his hot breath linger on her skin, “You wanted to make us jealous with that handsome man earlier, didn’t you?”

Josie didn’t reply at first, trying to bury her face in the crook of Cas’ neck as she scented him.

Cas pulled her hair to tilt her head back with measured aggression as he pressed harder against her tender nub through the satin.

“Answer me,” he demanded.

Josie whimpered and bit her lip before answering, “Yes.”

Cas was really enjoying this game. He and Dean would play light dominant/submissive games every once in a while, and it made him so glad that Josie also seemed to get off on playing the sub for him too. Castiel caught Dean’s eye in the mirror once more, and hoped that Dean could hear the conversation taking place.

“Why? Why did you want to make us jealous, naughty girl?” Cas rubbed his scruffy chin against Josie’s cheek in a tender scold.

“I wanted _you_ to show everyone that I’m yours. I didn’t want to have to say it to him or anyone else. I wanted him to know I was _yours_ ,” Josie cried, shifting her hips up, trying to get more friction against Cas’ hand as he teased her by pulling it away.

“You’re right, my love. You shouldn’t have to tell anyone who you belong to. They should know,” Cas began sucking a mark into her neck, “However, you shouldn’t have tried to make us jealous. Don’t do it again.”

“I won’t,” she replied meekly.

“Call me ‘sir’,” Cas whispered in her ear.

As if on cue, Josie reiterated, “I won’t do it again...sir.”

Josie's words of compliance brought Cas' spent cock right back to life.

The echoes of passing streetlights shone down upon Josie’s flushed skin in lengthy patches as the Impala drove fast toward their destination. A ray of warm light fell on the whimpering woman’s neck and Cas could see that Dean had left a new mark on the right side of her neck.

“Gonna mark you up real good, darling. Want everyone to know you’re ours,” Cas rumbled out before his lips latched onto the left side of her neck to leave a shiny new mark on her.

“Yes. Please, Sir,” she replied, heaving her breast toward his chest.

“Mmm, you like that?” Cas’ voice reverberated against her skin.

 _So beautiful. How did I get so lucky?_ Cas asked himself. 

Quickly winking at Dean’s lust blown eyes in the mirror, Cas ran his tongue down Josie’s neck and down to her collarbone, sucking a small mark there before moving his lips down to her plunging neckline. Castiel aggressively pulled the fabric away to liberate one breast and cupped it with the same hand that had been working Josie’s nub as he caressed her tender nipple with his stubble. She writhed and moaned, throwing her head back as he teased her mercilessly, rubbing his cheek against her and blew hot breath on her firming bud.

While teasing Josie, Cas looked at the front seat to see Dean struggling to shed his polyester blazer, leaving him in only that white button up that looked so good on him. Cas whimpered at the sight of Dean’s broad shoulders and began to lave at Josie’s nipple while keeping his eyes on Dean. His tongue circled around the firm nipple, and as thrilling as it was to be doing that in a moving vehicle, he wished Dean could be participating instead of half watching from the front seat. Josie pushed her breast forward until Cas had his lips closed over her completely and sucked hard.

Josie moved her hand toward her panties, but Cas quickly stopped its trajectory and pulled her arm back with the hand he had around her waist.

She let out a whine and tried to break out of his grip in protest as he kept her arms from moving forward.

“If you’re a good girl, I’ll touch your pussy again. Now are you going to behave, Josephine?” Castiel asked firmly, keeping her nub between his teeth.

She whimpered, but soon agreed, “Yes, sir.”

"Mmm," Cas hummed as he closed his lips around her once more.

He released her with a loud pop and gave her nipple one last flick with his tongue.

His lips found the sweet spot below her ear again, and he roughly shifted her panties to the side to slip his long fingers inside.

"Uhh!" Josie yelped as his fingers breached her sore hole.

"Good girl. So wet for me. Huh, Josie?" Cas rumbled against her ear.

He slipped his fingers out, and Josie whined at the loss. Castiel then brought his slick fingers up to his mouth.

"Mmm," he moaned, tasting Josie's sweet juices mingled with something else, something familiar, "Your pussy tastes so good with Dean's cum inside you.”

Cas shot a glance at the rear view mirror, hoping that Dean would watch the man in the back seat tasting Dean's cum. He wasn't disappointed when Dean glanced back and bit his swollen lip at the sight. Castel briefly wondered if he should stop trying to distract Dean lest they crash.

"Fuck," Josie muttered, watching Cas.

In one swift move, Cas laid Josie’s long torso and endlessly lengthy legs down as best he could in the backseat. He bunched up her dress and gripped onto her panties as his tongue wasted no time penetrating her to taste her at the source.

"AHhh! Cas! Yes, sir!" she moaned and thrusted her hips up to meet Cas' tongue.

The car suddenly swerved and Cas heard a car horn blare as the Impala corrected its course.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered.

"Eyes on the road, Winchester," Cas lifted his head to prod Dean a bit.

"Yes, _sir_ ," Dean replied facetiously.

Castiel decided to ignore Dean’s playful remark in favor of burying his face between Josie’s shaky thighs.

She thrusted her hips upwards to met Cas’ tongue as it firmly licked and sucked on her erect clit. Castiel could scarcely remember the last time he had gone down on a woman, but he certainly did not recall any former female partner responding in such a passionate and uninhibited way. He fought to hold Josie’s pelvis down as she writhed against the vinyl seat. She threw her head against a curved corner in the seat and panted out heavy moans against it.

Josie let out a startling high pitched whine that made Dean turn his head back to face the lovers in the back seat when Cas penetrated her with a set of long, skillful fingers.

“I’d really rather not crash tonight, Dee,” Cas said sardonically, only lifted his mouth off of Josie for a moment before returning to lap at her clit.

It seemed that his left hand was at just the right angle to press against a very delicate and pleasurable spot inside of her; coupled with his tongue and lips, alternating between her clit and dipping into her channel, Cas was driving her mad.

“Mmm, that’s it, good girl. Mmm. You taste so good,” Cas’ husky voice muttered over her silken pussy lips.

He continued to work his fingers deep into her, and the feel of something so different thrilled Castiel.

“Does that feel good, darling? You like my fingers caressing your pussy walls?” Cas could feel a gush of moisture against his tongue.

“Uh! Yes! Yes. Cas! Sir. I’m close. Please. Please,” the woman practically begged.

Josie’s sweat-soaked thighs trembled on either side of Cas’ head.

“Cum for me, darling. Mmm, my sweet girl. Want to taste you and Dean on my tongue,” Castiel instructed.

Cas fucked Josie more aggressively with his fingers and sucked on her firm little clit as hard as he could to help ramp up her pleasure.

“Ugh! Fuck! Cas! Mmmm! Dean! Yes! YES! UGH!!” Josie moaned loudly as an orgasmic wave of release shuddered through her, making her muscles twitch involuntarily.

Cas kept his mouth and fingers in place until Josie let out a small relieved sigh which quickly turned into a warm giggle.

“God damn,” Dean said under his breath.

Castiel shifted his body to press himself flush against Josie’s entire length, and kissed her with a smile.

“I think you startled a couple of drivers back there. I was at a stop light, and they looked at me kinda weird,” Dean laughed, turning his head back slightly at the mess that was post-orgasm Josie and a disheveled Castiel.

“Oh, my goodness. Was I really that loud?” Josie hid her face bashfully against Castiel’s shoulder.

Cas just wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her cheek, “No need to be embarrassed, my love. You should never have to hide how good we make you feel.”

She turned her flushed face up to meet Cas and kissed him softly.

“Thank you,” Josie whispered affectionately.

“My pleasure, darling,” Cas replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, shifting them so that they were both sitting upright on the bench seat for the remainder of the ride.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Blue Note club wasn’t terribly crowded when they arrived, and the trio was easily able to acquire a table close to the stage. Its outdated wallpaper was embedded with the welcoming and homey smell of stale cigarettes, cigars, and spirits. There was a decent sound system in the small  smoky space, but Cas insisted that the music just didn’t quite sound the same when it was filtered through a speaker and insisted that they sit as close as possible.

With a round of fresh, but nonetheless stiff, drinks on their circular, wooden table, Castiel sat with one arm around Josie and a hand interlaced with Dean’s.

Any unsuspecting stranger would have confused the trio for cats instead of people as they nuzzled and cuddled each other. There wasn’t anything really sexual about it. All three just wanted to be as close as possible, and continually touched and caressed an affectionate hand here and there to reassure each other.

A well aged, chestnut skinned man with haunted eyes perched himself upon the small stage with a guitar and a microphone near by.

His long, boney fingers began strumming a familiar chord that never ceased to stir something sweet yet melancholy at the pit of Castiel’s stomach. He’d heard the song many times before in a multitude of variations and interpretations. Even somewhat recently, there was a music tv show named after the song. Castiel found it so ironic and almost insulting that a newer version of the song sounded almost _joyful_. Granted the song was supposed to be about hope during times of injustice and sorrow, but it didn’t feel right hearing John Fogerty sing the lyrics in such an upbeat tone when Dean would blare the song in the Impala.

“Well, jumpin’ little Judy, she was a mighty fine girl...she brought me the news that my wife was dead.”

Castiel’s throat always found itself knotted at that particular lyric, and just as the old guitar man wailed the chorus, “Let the Midnight Special shine a light on me!”

He felt Josie take in a sharp breath and shiver as a tear trailed down her cheek. Castiel pulled her in close without asking for any further elaboration, and just held her as a few more tears streamed down.

Dean also extended his hand across Cas’ lap to gently rub Josie’s thigh.

 _So intuitive_ , Cas mused about Dean briefly.

Cas was both touched that the song had moved Josie in such a way, but he was also concerned about her. He knew that she was keeping something from him and Dean, but neither of them wanted to really push her to share. It seemed that she wasn’t quite ready to address whatever it was that had sent her running to Los Angeles.

Whatever it was that had hurt his woman- _his woman_ \- so bad, in a very selfish way, he was glad it had brought her to him and Dean; he just wished he could make it feel as safe as possible for her to finally bring it out into the light, but Castiel knew it would take time.

“Let the Midnight Special shine its ever lovin’ light on me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> -Impala Sex  
> -Light Dom/Sub play  
> -Possessiveness  
> -Cum Play  
> -Cunnilingus  
> -Vaginal Fingering  
> -Comfort  
> -Mentions of alcoholism  
> -Allusions to PTSD & mentions of war
> 
> References:  
> -Bob Dylan song is "Lay Lady Lay"  
> -The Doors' "L.A. Woman"  
> -Elton John song mentioned is "Your Song"  
> -The "Blue Note" is a nod to a real life jazz club in NY  
> -The song the blues musician plays is "The Midnight Special" first made famous by William "Lead Belly" Leadbetter which Creedance Clearwater Revival remade in the 70. "Midnight Special" was also a great 70s show where BIG name artists went and played a song or two.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie is finally aquianted with Cas and Dean's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes us back to Josie's POV.
> 
> Thanks to Kay Corson for betaing again (all mistakes are still mine).
> 
> Tagging here because it's a big part of this chapter:  
> -Cannabis use and David Bowie  
> (If you are not a fan of his, I'm sorry about you being souless.)  
> And also, this chapter isn't super plot heavy, so if Mary Jane isn't really your thing you can skip it (but your gonna miss out on some great shmuts).  
> *more tags at the end*

“I know it’s kinda hard to see because it’s so dark, but trust me, it’s a great lookin’ house. At least, that’s what I think. Cas and I worked on it a long time to get it to look as nice as it does now,” Dean bragged as he pulled the Impala onto a residential street in Pasadena.

It was about three in the morning, and no one really felt inclined to drive clear across the county, all the way back to the beach, when Castiel and Dean had a perfectly good and empty house laying in wait not more than a few miles east of the blues club.

“It’s a craftsman home,” Castiel explained as the car pulled into the long drive way.

There was a small cement walkway from the driveway that connected to the long porch steps. Josie carried her heels by their straps between her fingers and leaned against Cas in her bare feet as all three padded along the cool, slab porch to the extra large, wooden front door.

Cas and Dean shucked their shoes off when they passed through the door and made the warm, wooden floor boards creak as they shuffled inside the spacious living room. There was a long, chocolate colored sofa in the middle of the room with a mahogany coffee table and matching lamp tables on either side.

“They’re Frank Lloyd inspired,” Castiel said describing the angular lamps that flanked the couch.

“I love it here. It feels like... _home_ ,” Josie smirked self consciously.

Dean smiled at Josie uncomfortably.

No one really wanted to address the elephant in the room.

 _Yes, this place is_ their _home_.

Josie felt as if she was somehow infringing upon their space a bit, but her discomfort was cut off by Dean’s interjection.

“I think we all need more drinks. Whaddya say?” he beamed with glassy eyes and a grin that refused to quit.

“Sure,” Josie put on her best effort at a smile.

“Take a seat, darling,” Cas took Josie’s shoes from her hand and gestured toward the three seater sofa, “I’m going to go wash up a bit. Bathroom is this way if you need it by the way.”

Castiel gestured toward a hallway before walking into it.

Josie felt the welcome ache in her muscles, making her body feel truly awake when she stretched herself out on the couch; she melted into the soft upholstery and looked up at Cas’ smile when he returned from the bathroom.

“Hey, Doc! How about some tunes?” Dean’s suggestion was muffled by a swinging kitchen door as he exited the living room.

“Anything you want to listen to, Josephine?” Cas asked while moving toward a record player underneath a large picture window as he untucked his dress shirt.

“Something mellow would be nice,” she said stretching her neck.

Castiel shuffled a few records around until he found the one he wanted and fiddled with the record player. Just then, Dean walked in with a small tray of half filled tumblers. He handed Josie a drink then gave Cas his, and they all raised their glasses.

“To us,” Dean smiled.

“To us,” Cas and Josie said in unison before taking a drink each.

“What are we drinking?” Josie asked as the liquid burned in a warm and welcome way down her throat.

“Johnnie Walker,” Dean replied and held and arm out for Cas.

Once the record was spinning, Cas turned into Dean’s side and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

Josie had almost forgotten how close the two were and how uninhibited they were about touching and kissing each other. She knew first hand that that sort of intimacy, for the most part, only came with being with a person for a long time. The sight of these two gorgeous and loving men holding each other warmed her heart, but it also sent a bit of a pang to the pit of her belly.

As accepting as they were of her, she couldn’t help but feel like a bit of an interloper in their relationship, and she tried very hard not to think of how badly this might end.

“This good, Josie?” Dean asked.

“Hmm?” she asked taking another sip from her glass.

“The music. It’s David Bowie. Not sure if you like him,” Castiel said raising his eyebrows in question.

“Oh, yeah. I love Bowie,” she smiled.

Dean plopped down on the couch on the opposite end of Josie, and Cas sat with his legs folded close to his chest with his back against the couch on the floor between Josie and Dean.

Some soft and flowing sounds swirled around the room from the record player, and Josie found herself zoning out and nodding her head to the first shrill saxophone notes of “Young Americans”. The silence in the room was easy and only mildly unwelcome.

Earlier in the evening, the old blues man’s songs had awoken dormant thoughts and feelings that Josie had shuttered, or tried to shutter, away into the past. She really did not want to relive that sorrow or even the remnants of it at all. Crying wasn’t something that came easily to her, especially after all the crying she had done over the last few years; Josie could have sworn the ducts in her eyes had gone dry from all the tears she’d shed and then suddenly _wasn’t_ able to shed.

She was so grateful that both Cas and Dean had just comforted her without asking why she was crying while that song was playing. None of the vignettes mentioned in the lyrics were a precise depiction of what she had experienced, but she understood the emotion associated with loss and a sense of injustice coupled with a desperate need for hope even in a very hopeless situation.

She really didn’t want to think about what would happen when the summer was over and when she’d inevitably have to go home to an empty apartment in a cold city; she expected that winter to be especially harsher than usual.

“I like this song,” Josie stated breaking the silence to help pull herself out of her own slippery slope thoughts.

Dean hissed as he swallowed a mouth full of scotch, “Yeah. I can dig Bowie.”

“Dean bitched when I first started listening to him,” Cas nudged Dean’s leg with his shoulder.

“I have to admit, when I first saw the guy, I was like, ‘Who the fuck is this weirdo?’,” Dean paused to take a drink, “But then I started listening to his songs, and well, just listen to his songs, man. Who knew such a weird guy could make music like this?”

“Well, I actually heard his music before I ever saw what he looked like, and I just fell in love with his songs,” Josie said with an arm tucked under her breasts, “When I finally saw him on one show or another, I could not believe that this very colorful person was the same one I’d been listening to for months! But it really just goes to show not to judge a book by it’s cover or a Bowie by his outfit.”

Dean laughed at her comment, “‘A Bowie by his outfit’? Really, Jos?”

Josie laughed, and soon, Cas and Dean were laughing too.

“Ugh, I’m gonna be so sore tomorrow,” Josie said rubbing her neck and stretching her bare toes against the sofa to touch Dean’s polyester slacked thigh.

“Is that so?” Dean grinned with mischievious pride.

“I can get you something if you like. I _am_ a doctor after all,” Cas turned to Josie and winked with a white, stubble framed smile.

“ _Love_ doctor. That’s for sure,” Dean teased before taking another sip of his drink.

Josie chuckled at Dean, “No. I really don’t want any pills.”

“I was thinking of something more...natural,” Cas raised an eyebrow at her quizzical look.

“Do you have any more?” Dean asked Cas, knowing something that Josie didn’t.

“Yeah, I had dried out some leaves before we left for the beach at the beginning of the month,” Castiel told Dean before turning to Josie, “I’ll be right back.”

When he returned, Castiel had a rolled up joint in his hand and a lighter.

“Do you smoke, Josie?” Cas asked her with a neutral look.

“I did once many years ago, but I didn’t really feel much. It really didn’t do much for me other than make me cough something fierce,” she shrugged.

“Well, if you like, you can try this. I grow it myself,” Cas said lighting the slim marijuana cigarette and taking a short puff to help it light.

“The Doc’s got quite the green thumb,” Dean grinned and winked at Cas.

“I do also grow a mean tomato,” Cas coughed a bit and handed the joint off to Dean who also took a puff, “People don’t realize cannabis actually has some natural healing properties including serving as an effective pain reliever,” Castiel said in a very matter-a-fact, clinical tone.

“So do you guys smoke it all the time?” Josie asked with a bit of apprehension.

“No. Every once in a while or for medicinal purposes,” Cas replied.

Dean exhaled with a bit of a cough, “It actually helped me out a lot. Back when Cas was treating me, I was really...edgy, and I had a hard time sleeping and would usually drink ‘til I passed out. But, I started smoking a little instead, and believe it or not, it really helped calm me down. Now, I only smoke if I’m having a really hard time sleeping or if I’m sore from working at the garage.”

Dean hadn’t really opened up too much about his psychological issues or why he’d had to go to the V.A. initially, but Josie was grateful that he was sharing as much as he had just then.

Josie took the cigarette from Dean, inhaled a small puff and held it like she had seen both men do.

She felt a little like Alice in Wonderland, _“One puff makes you smaller…”_.

Josie hadn’t even smoked tobacco cigarettes since she had quit years ago when her PawPaw had been diagnosed with emphysema, let alone any other type of “cigarette”. The last time she’d had pot, people were still calling it “reefer”, and it really had not done a thing to her. She wondered years later if it had even been pot or not.

She took a tentative puff. When Josie exhaled, she felt like she was about to cough up a lung, and quickly took a swig of her tumbler to help sooth the ache in her throat.

“You ok?” Dean asked.

Josie cleared her throat and took another drink, “Yeah,” _cough_ , “I’ll be fine. I just haven’t smoked _anything_ in a long time.”

Once she was settled, she passed the joint back to Cas who took another puff, “Would you like me to get you some water?”

“No, the Scotch is doing it’s job, thanks,” she smiled.

Other than the burning and dryness in her throat, Josie wasn’t feeling much of anything right then. She vaguely noted that the music had mellowed a bit into another song, and David Bowie was singing, “Somebody Up There Likes Me” with hearty, soulful backup singers accompanying him. Josie shooed away a loose wisp of red hair from her eyes as she bobbed her head to the song, and mused along with it, _“Somebody up there likes me.”_

Looking over at the two divinely handsome men before her, she had to agree with the song.

Before Josie knew it, the music had slowed further and was making her hips sway involuntarily on the couch. She drained the remainder of her Scotch and closed her eyes, setting the empty glass on the side table. Her shoulders and head moved to the slow, sultry rhythm, stirring something wanton and heated within her.

“Doin’ it the right way…,” the lyrics whispered like an alluring siren song.

At first, Josie thought she was imagining the warm hand smoothing up her naked calf. Her skin felt tingly and extra sensitive to the touch, and the sudden sensation of a pair of lips kissing up her other leg sent a deep ache to her loins.

Even though Josie had cum a few times already that afternoon and evening, she still did not feel sated. It was as if her body had been pent up too long and was making up for lost time; or perhaps, it was trying to store as much pleasure as it could accumulate like a desert trying to store enough water to last through months of drought.

Josie stretched herself out along the length of the sofa as two sets of gentle hands explored her skin and slowly lifted and removed her dress. She pressed her thighs together to help quench the burning heat that was beginning to sear there. Her eyes remained closed as a set of freshly moistened lips met hers softly before moving away to be replaced by another mouth accompanied by a bit of scruff.

The kisses were slow and lingering; the lips admired hers more than they tried to claim hers or penetrate her mouth. All of her senses were heightened, and Josie wanted nothing more than to be held, kissed, and touched.

Briefly, she opened her eyes and was met with Cas’ hooded lids and lust blown pupils as he looked down to her lips before making their mouths meet again. Dean’s face was buried in Cas’ neck, and his green eyes were engulfed by a sea of inky black when he looked at her.

Overcome by something that Josie couldn’t place, Dean moved his lips against hers to take over for Cas who was shedding his dress shirt and pants. Dean moaned into Josie’s mouth as his tongue slipped gently past her lips. She returned the sentiment with an equally needed mewl and ran the back of her fingers against the man’s five o’clock shadow. His dress shirt felt a bit too rough against her naked breasts as he pushed his chest against hers, and she could feel Dean’s growing erection in his slacks press against her mound.

“Jos, mmm, baby,” he hummed, making small circles with his hips, “Want you. Uh. Want to be inside you again.”

Dean’s voice broke a little, almost as if he was about to tear up. He sounded so needy and vulnerable, and that _did_ things to Josie; she wanted to take care of him, and truly make love to him.

Josie lifted her hips up to meet his and kissed him more affectionately. Dean buried his face in her neck, and Josie took the opportunity to try and unbutton his shirt, which proved difficult to execute in the altered state she was in.

As if reading her mind, a now shirtless Cas came up behind Dean and helped remove his shirt and unzipped the other man’s pants. Dean briefly turned to Cas and shared a long and gentle kiss with him too.

Ever the orchestrator, even while high, Castiel helped Dean shuffle off his pants and gently shifted him so that he was sitting with his back up againt the couch. The doctor kissed Josie before taking her hand and helped her sit up so she could straddle Dean’s lap.

Dean enfolded his arms around her waist and rubbed his stubbled cheek against her chest before lapping at one of her nipples. Josie’s moist nether lips shifted against Dean’s pubic hair, sending an electric shock to her loins. She looked down on the beautiful man holding her, and lifted his chin so she could kiss him again.

Castiel plopped himself next to Dean on the couch and took hold of his husband’s cock to help guide it into Josie’s warm, wet crevice. Both Dean and Josie moaned loudly and with uninhibited lust as he entered her.

Even though they’d made love a few times already, this time felt _different_. Josie felt so much more receptive and malleable when touched in any way. Dean’s forearms squeezed her tightly around the waist, and she clutched her hands on the back of the couch to gain more momentum as she rode Dean’s cock.

Laying her cheek on Dean’s shoulder, Josie turned to see Cas stroking his cock as his dilated pupils bored into her skin. His thigh was flush against her leg, so it was not difficult for the woman to reach out a hand and begin stroking him while she ground her hips against the man’s husband.

“Doing so good, darling. Mmm. I love watching you ride him,” Cas groaned.

Dean panted against her chest and peppered her with kisses, until he too reached out to help stroke Cas’ cock. Dean’s thick fingers were warm and comforting as they entwined with Josie’s slimmer ones and wrapped into a loving ring tightly around Cas.

The doctor thrusted his hips up into the channel his lovers formed for him, and he moaned out in praise.

“Uh, baby girl. Mmm, your pussy feels so good. I can never get enough. So warm. Wet. Never want to let you go,” Dean muttered against her skin as he thrust up into her wetness.

Bracing herself with one hand while continuing to work over Cas’ cock, Josie shifted her hips until the sloppy lips wrapped around Dean’s cock were flush against his pelvis.

“Uh. That’s it. I want you deep in me...mmm...filling me up, Dee,” she moaned.

Dean could scarcely move his hips up, but he managed a few shallow thrusts up into Josie.

The woman groaned and encouraged him, “Just like that. Ahh. Mmm. So good. I love it,” she turned her mouth to his ear, “Oh, Dean-fuck- I love you.”

“Uh. Me too, sweetheart. Me too, mmm,” he replied nibbling her earlobe, “Love how you take me. Love how you kiss me. Mmm. Love _you_.”

Cas leaned toward them and kissed Josie’s shoulder then worked his way up to her mouth.

“So beautiful, darling,” he whispered against her lips.

Dean leaned closer and the three shared a slow and sloppy kiss.

“You should let Cas feel you,” Dean suggested to Josie.

“You sure, Dee?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, babe. It feels amazing, and you haven’t been inside her pussy tonight,” Dean smiled happily, "Not since the afternoon anyway."

“You’re right. It’s only fair,” Josie agreed with a lascivious glance toward Cas.

She carefully slipped free from Dean and scooched over toward Cas.

“Fuck,” Cas exhaled as she sheaved his throbbing cock with her wet pussy.

“Mmm. Cas, _Sir_ ," she emphasized the new term of affection, "So long. Ahh. So good,” Josie contracted her midsection to writhe on Cas and truly rode him.

He held her hips as gently, but firmly, as he could to help her move against him. His lips and tongue swirled around her tender nipple, and he held her as he thrusted up into her.

“Ahhh! Yes! Cas! Fuck,” Josie bucked against Cas and ran her fingers through his thick hair.

He still smelled a little like sea salt.

Panting, Josie rested her cheek against the top of Cas’ head, and chanced a look toward Dean. The Adonis of a mechanic next to her had his head thrown back lazily against the back of the sofa with his lust filled eyes fixed on Josie and Cas. He sat low in his seat with his thighs parted and a fist working over his stiff cock.

“Mmm. Yeah,” he whispered.

She leaned over and kissed Dean while Cas kept his hands clamped on her hips.

“Mmm. UHhhh,” Josie moaned against Dean’s lips as Cas thrust up deeper into her.

“You feel so fucking good, my love. Mmm,” Cas praised Josie as he moved her hips until they made a slow and dirty figure right against his hips.

“AHhhh. Mmm, CaaaAASSS!” Josie moaned loudly in surprising falsetto that didn't match her usual alto tone, when she felt the head of Cas’ cock brush against her g-spot.

Cas thrusted up into her in shorter, faster bursts before pulling her off suddenly with his flexed forearms. She looked down to see Cas’ swollen, red, and angry looking length glistening with her slick juices in the dim lamp light. Cas’ deceptively strong arms held her entire weight as he looked up to face her. He smirked at her while his cock twitched, and her pussy ached to be filled.

“You see that, sweet girl. You do that to me,” he quickly impaled her on his cock again, “You feel that? That’s you making me that hard, my love,” his lips brushed the shell of her ear, “Love how hard you make me. Love how wet we make you.”

“UH! CAS! MMMmm,” Josie cried as Cas grabbed her bottom to push her down on his length further.

“What is it, good girl?” Cas teased then nipped at her earlobe.

“So good. Fuck! So good! UH!!!” Josie could feel her pussy gush against his length.

“That’s it, baby girl. Mmm. Ride my cock,” Cas encouraged as Josie grabbed handfuls of his hair.

Once again, without warning, he lifted her off his cock to tease her before slamming her back down onto his length again.

“Fuck! Cas! Love it! Just like that. Mmmm,” Josie mumbled.

“Look at me, darling. Josephine,” Cas said in a deep and serious tone to get her attention.

Their eyes met.

“I love you,” Cas uttered plainly.

Josie’s face flushed, and she had to stop herself from crying.

“Me too. Both of you. I love both of you,” she whimpered, letting go of all her inhibitions.

Castiel pulled her in for a soft and probing kiss.

“Want you to ride Dee until he cums, and then I want you to ride me again afterward. Can you do that for me?” Cas asked rubbing his lips against the shell of her ear.

“Yes, Sir.”

Cas helped Josie lift herself off.

The mix of smoke, liquor, and emotion were making her feel light and a bit wobbly, but she managed to perch herself on top of Dean again. He welcomed her once more with open arms and engulfed her mouth his his.

“That’s it, sweetheart. It was so hot watching you and Cas make it, but I missed your pussy. Mmm,” Dean said with his palms and fingers spread against Josie’s slim waist.

“Make him cum, darling,” Cas instructed as he watched and palmed himself, keeping his length hard for Josie.

“Yes, Cas,” she smiled, beaming under his gaze.

Josie grabbed onto the back of the couch once more, and used the new momentum to bounce on Dean’s lap harder and deeper. Her eager lips stretched nicely around his girth, and her thighs quaked like the San Andreas fault as she fucked herself on his length. Josie had always loved making love in that position; it was so easy for her lover to hit the most tender and erogenous zones inside her vaginal walls, and Dean was no exception.

He reached down and rubbed his middle finger over her erect, hooded nub while she ground her pussy against his cock.

“Fuck, sweetheart. Mmm. Shit. Wanna make you cum first,” Dean pleaded to try and get her to slow down a bit.

“Cas…,” Josie sought approval .

“Yes, darling. Cum for Dean. Cum for me, and then make him cum,” Cas instructed, continuing to stroke his swollen length and massaging his balls with his other hand.

Josie angled her thrusts so that Dean’s cock head was pressing hard against her g-spot, and let him finger her clit harder.

“Uhh! Ahhh! Mmm! Uh,” Josie could barely form words as she gave herself over to the exalted pleasure that was building up in her body, singing in every pore.

 _This must be Shangri la...Nirvana even_ , Josie mused, trying to define the pleasure she was feeling.

“Yes. Fuck, Jos! That’s it, good girl. Wanna feel you cum on my cock,” Dean groaned possessively.

He thrusted up to meet her grinding pussy in kind, and Josie let out a high pitched wail.

“YESSSSS!!! UHHHH!!! Oh fuck, I’m cumming! I’m cumming,” Josie was flooded with a white heat that radiated from deep inside her pussy and spread out to her torso, all the way to the tips of her ears, and all the way out to her toes.

Her orgasm bathed and baptized Dean's cock in her flowing, claiming slick.

 _Mine_ , she thought possessively.

Every inch of her skin vibrated with electricity and satisfaction.

 _“I sing the body electric,”_  her orgasm addled brain provided the old Ray Bradbury quote; she'd never understood that term until she'd met Castel and Dean.

She quivered and writhed as Dean kept his finger firmly against her clit and worked her through the most amazing orgasm she’d had yet.

Once Josie had settled down a bit, Dean removed his hand from her mound and thrusted up into her sensitiveand sweet cunt chasing his own release. Her limbs were a bit twitchy and tired, but Josie was determined to make Dean cum.

She wrapped her long arms around his shoulders and let him work her waist and hips with his hands as he sped up his pace.

“Oh, Dee! Fuck me! That’s it! Wanna feel your cum filling up my pussy! Please!” Josie moaned.

“Guhhhh! Yes! Oh, Jos. My sweet girl. Fuck! So good. Gonna give you all my cum. Fuck, baby. Mmm! CUMMING! Oh, I’m cumming!” Dean growled and gripped her hips tightly, keeping her in place as he emptied his cock into her wet pussy.

Dean held Josie close for a few moments, and she whimpered into his hair as her long arms clutched around his neck and shoulders.

Josie took the quiet moment to brush hair out of his face and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand while placing soft kisses on top of his sweat soaked head.

“Fuck,” Dean whispered an exhale which quickly turned into a giggle.

Josie couldn’t help but laugh as well, and Dean kissed her hungrily once more.

“Alright, Cas’ turn now,” Dean winked at her and carefully helped her off of his lap.

Her knees were a bit gelatinous as she shuffled over toward Cas.

“You did do good, darling,” Cas praised her with a hand down her back, and her skin felt scortched there in the best possible way.

His fingers trailed down to her leaking pussy and dipped two of his fingers in. Josie buckled against Cas’ chest as his fingers breached her very sensitive pussy; he kept his fingers there for a few moments, then he brought his slicked finger tips up to his lips to taste the sweet mixture of Dean and Josie’s cum.

“Mmm. Taste it, my love,” Cas whispered and softly moved his fingers to Josie’s lips.

It tasted salty, musky, and a little sweet on her tongue, but before she could savor it for too long, Cas’ thick mouth reclaimed hers. His tongue brushed hers sensually, and it stirred the smoldering fire in her chasm once more. Josie grabbed Cas’ cock and lined herself up against him before unceremoniously sinking herself down on him.

“Eeee mmm,” she squealed a bit at how her tender walls hugged his firm length.

Her wetness mixed with Dean’s cum served to add more lubrication than usual as Cas pistoned his hips up into Josie.

“Fuuucckkk, C-CAAASSS! Mmmm. It’s too much,” she whined at how overly sensitive she felt.

“Do you want me to stop?” Cas asked as seriously as he could.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Josie growled and gripped the hair at the back of his head to kiss him fiercely.

“Fuck me, Cas. Want to feel you cum. Want you to mix your cum with Dean’s inside me. Fuck me, _Sir_. C’mon,” Josie coaxed Cas like the good little mouthy bottom she was.

Cas thrusted up a bit tentatively.

“You can do better than that. Fuck me. HARDER! I want to feel you for days!” she challenged him.

A sensual darkness overtook Castiel’s eyes, and he smirked up at Josie as if to say, “You asked for it.”

None too gently, Castiel gathered Josie’s arms behind her back with one hand so that she was leaning back. The new angle allowed Cas to fuck up into her harder and faster than before. She was unable to really move unless Cas wanted her to.

“What was that, darling? You said you wanted me to fuck you harder?” Cas bit out snapping his hips up, making loud slapping sounds against Josie’s tender flesh.

“AHHH! Uhhh! Yes!!! Fuuuck!” was all Josie would say.

Looking down, Josie watched as Cas’ cock disappeared into her at a furious pace. She looked up to Cas’ shoulder and saw Dean leaning lazily against his husband with a warm smile on his face as he watched. His easiness was juxtapositioned to the vicious ferocity with which Cas was now fucking Josie, and it both warmed her heart and made her pussy impossibly wetter than before.

“Such a beautiful cunt. Who does it belong to?” Cas asked in a growl.

“You, Sir. You and Dean,” Josie cried.

“That’s right. Good girl,” Castiel praised.

“Fuck, Cas! Want your cum, Sir. Please!” Josie begged.

“Do you think you deserve it?” Cas asked.

Dean stroked the sweat pooling on her belly casually in admiration.

“Yes. Pleeeaassseee!” Josie moaned.

“Ok, sweet girl, but I want you to cum with me,” Cas said releasing her arms.

Josie’s hands immediately clawed at Cas’ hair hard, and she worked with his hands on her hips to pivot and grind on him harder.

“That’s it, sweet girl. Fuck my cock with that glorious pussy. Shit! Fuck, Josie! Yes! Uhh!!” Cas grabbed her hips hard and fucked into her as fast as he could.

“Gonna cum. Cas, I’m gonna cum again! Fuck! Please!” Josie pleaded.

“Yes, my love. I’m cumming too! Fuck! Let go. Just let your pussy cum on my cock, baby girl! Ahh! AHHH!!” Cas clutched Josie’s hips hard as he released his seed into her as her overwrought walls clenched his cock.

“Yeah,” Dean whispered somewhere in the background as Josie continued to climax.

Josie sat on Cas’ lap with her jaw slack, unable to make any more noise as the electricity of her orgasm continued to work its way through every cell of her body. Cas wrapped his forearms around her waist and held her close as she rode out her high.

Dean leaned in to kiss her, and she collapsed against Cas’ shoulder when she finally came down. Both Josie and Cas were panting in each other’s arms with Dean affectionately touching them to help ground them back in the present.

“That was beautiful,” Dean smiled.

There was a bit of pale light starting to peek in through the window on the large front door. The dawn was approaching.

“I’m tired,” Josie panted against Cas’ shoulder.

Dean laughed, "I bet."

“Let’s go to bed, good girl,” Cas said, rubbing his hands against her hips, “Oh, shit. Did I hurt you?” Cas asked with great concern.

Josie looked down and saw that she had hand prints on her hips.

She shook her head and grinned up at Cas then at Dean, “No. I’m fine. Amazing actually.”

Cas pulled her in close and gave her a kiss, “Never want to hurt you, my love.”

“You didn’t,” Josie replied.

Dean snuggled closer to them both and kissed each of them.

“Seriously, I’m about to fall asleep here, guys. Let’s move the slumber party to the bedroom already,” Dean suggested patting Josie and Cas on the shoulder.

“Okay,” Cas replied. Wrapping Josie’s long legs around his waist and holding her close to him without slipping out of her, Castiel carried the long, cool woman to the bedroom.

“Eeep!” Josie yelped when he picked her up.

“Now you’re just showing off,” Dean smirked at Cas.

“Yeah, but you love it when I show off how strong I am,” Cas pecked Dean on the lips as he walked with Josie still attached to his pelvis.

“You’re right. Now let’s get some sleep,” Dean muttered running a hand through his hair.

Cas managed to lay Josie in the middle of the bed without slipping out of her and kissed her as Dean snuggled up behind her placing kisses on the back of her neck.

“G’night,” Dean said, throwing his leg over Josie’s hip.

“G’night,” Cas and Josie parroted, as Cas protectively threw his leg over Josie and Dean’s.

All three satiated lovers drifted off to sleep as the sun started feeding light to the pale clouds that lingered in the morning.

The needle falling off the record could faintly be heard in the living room as Josie pondered that being enveloped by her two lovers was the best way to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> -Alcohol usage  
> -Marijuana Usage  
> -Mentions of previous use of alcohol as a coping mechanism  
> -Mentions of previous use of cannibis as a sleep aid as a medicinal herb  
> -Inebriated sex  
> -Very light dom/sub elements  
> -Vaginal fingering  
> -Vaginal sex  
> -Some cum play  
> -What I can only describe as "sloppy seconds"  
> -Possessiveness  
> -Cuddles  
> -Shmoopy sex
> 
> References:  
> -David Bowie songs  
> *"Young Americans"  
> *" Somebody Up There (Likes Me)"  
> *"Right"  
> -"I can dig Bowie" is a nod to another fanfic story called "Twist and Shout". And, no, there are NO major character deaths in this story.  
> -"One puff makes you smaller..." is a nod to Lewis Carroll's "Alice in Wonderland" as well as Jefferson Airplane's "White Rabbit"  
> -"I Sing the Body Electric" is from a Twilight Zone episode of the same name written by Ray Bradbury (also a Lana Del Rey song). SPN fun fact: Charlie Bradbury is named after Charles Bukowski and Ray Bradbury.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Josie explores the house a bit, and Cas seems to have quite a few ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I apologize for the delay. GiShWhes prep, during, and post kicked my ass.  
> Secondly, this is my contribution to a RAOK for Misha Collins' birthday. #HappyBirthdayMisha #SorryNotSorry
> 
> Note: I am NOT a Dom/Sub nor BDSM expert.  
> Please do your own research if you'd like to explore those dynamics in your personal lives.  
> Also remember, whether you domming or subbing, explicit consent is sexy.  
> Stay safe.  
> Special thanks to @kaycorson for her beta skills in this. 
> 
> Tags & Reference in the end notes.

Josie couldn't help but dance a bit when the needle dropped, and the record player began to play the first notes of The Doors' "Peace Frog". The beat was groovy, but she couldn't help feeling conflicted about rocking out to a song singing about _"Blood in the streets...bloody red summer of fantastic L.A....blood in the town of Chicago..."._

 _So fucking macabre_ , she thought to herself, but continued bobbing her head anyway.  
Nonetheless, Josie could not stop her sore hips from swaying to the rhythm. She wiggled her behind, comfortable in a pair of Cas' white briefs and Dean's well loved Pink Floyd t-shirt.  
They had both done a number on her the previous night. Josie blushed recalling all the different ways they'd made love, and she felt flushed thinking about how she'd, once again, awoken in a tangle of sweaty limbs held by lovers who refused to let her go.  
She had shifted in the middle of the night and woke up with Dean's perspiring chest pressed against her face and the hair from Cas' leg tickling at the back of her thigh.  
They were all utterly exhausted when they finally rose around noon from the nest of twisted sheets on the bed. No one had any energy to cook, so they dressed haphazardly with Josie borrowing clothes that were a bit too big in some parts and a bit tight in others.  
When they finally arrived at the diner they'd decided to patronize, they'd already stopped serving breakfast. Josie was adaptable though, she ordered a burger with a cup of coffee and bit into it happily. She felt as if she was on display wearing her lovers' clothing with their love marks just underneath the fabric. Every few moments, she would smile and laugh to herself when she looked at Cas and Dean who sat across the booth from her.  
"What? I got somethin' on my face?" Dean asked her, trying to figure out why she kept grinning.  
Josie just shook her head.  
Cas looked over at her with a smile of his own until they were both in hysterics.  
"What? C'mon, I want in on the joke. You guys better not be making fun of me!" Dean piped up self consciously.  
Castiel rubbed the back of his husband’s neck to reassure him.  
"Oh, we're not making fun of you, sweet boy," Cas coddled Dean a bit and leaned toward the worried looking green-eyed man to kiss his hair.  
Dean leveled the smirking man with a look to let him know he was not having it.  
Josie shooed a few stray hairs from her face and softly smiled at Dean before leaning forward to plant a kiss on his pouting lips.  
He kissed her back, but petulantly snorted, "Your lips are greasy."  
Josie raised an eyebrow at him, "I thought you liked the taste of burgers."  
Cas laughed again, and Josie stuck her tongue out at Dean.  
When they got back to the house, Josie was once again unnerved by how comfortable and domestic she felt in Castiel and Dean's home. She really did not want to allow herself to get used that feeling because she knew deep down in the most annoyingly rational recesses of her mind that whatever this was, it would not last. Josie resolved not to think about the end and to simply enjoy the present while she could.  
They'd been back from their lunchtime breakfast for about a half hour when she'd shimmed out of Cas' jeans, and started fiddling with the Boys' record collection.  
With Jim Morrison's voice and Ray Manzarek's piano filling up the living room with psychedelic music, Josie shuffled over to a bookshelf that was bursting with a wealth of books. She found a unique mix of classics authors like Shakespeare, Poe, and Shelley as well as more contemporary authors like Vonnegut, Kerouac and Ginsberg and even books on theology and transcendental meditation. Her heart just about melted when she saw a few of her favorite authors on the shelf: Steinbeck, Oates, and Bradbury.  
Her fingers decided on _Fahrenheit 451_ before her mind even had time to process it; it seemed fitting considering how warm it was that day. Finding books on other people's shelves that matched the ones in her home had been a hobby Josie had practiced from a young age. Never in all that time had she found another bookshelf that mirrored hers so closelywith.

 _Because it's meant to be_ , a stubborn voice thumping from her heart told her.  
She swallowed hard and refused to give into the feeling, but she kept a death grip onto her excitement as she ran through the house like a child to track down the Boys.  
The three bedroom house wasn't huge, but it still took her a few moments before she heard Cas and Dean in the back yard.  
Josie likened the backyard to of some sort of Eden. There were tall red brick walls keeping out prying eyes and what looked like an orchard of fruit trees as well as a small vegetable garden next to an old, but well maintained workshop shed.  
When Josie finished scanning the yard, her eyes feasted on the surprising sight of a completely nude Castiel stretched out with his belly flat on a mint green and white striped lounge chair with a shirtless, glistening Dean bent over him, working tanning oil into his husband's browning skin.  
Josie’s mouth went dry, and as she wrung the paperback book in her clenched hands, she thanked the gods that she was a woman because if she were a man, there would be no way for her to hide her arousal.  
She bit her lip and stifled a high pitched "mmm" sound as she watched Dean knead the slick fluid into Cas' skin and actually massaged his muscles, working out kinks and knots.  
Cas moaned and hummed into Dean’s touch causing Dean to laugh and say something that was a little too low for Josie to hear.  
Again, Josie felt a bit like an intruder, and just as she was about to turn and head back into the house, Dean saw her.  
"Oh, hey, sweetheart. Where you been hiding?" he smiled at her.  
His old fashioned James Dean-esque sunglasses, scruffed up hair, and five o'clock shadow made Dean look even more debonair as his teeth sparkled in the sunlight.  
"Uh, duh...just inside," Josie cobbled syllables together.  
Castiel shifted, scrunching up the towel he’d presumably laid on the chair, and he peered over his shoulder behind a pair of aviator sunglasses to look at Josie.  
"Josephine, you should join us. We're sunbathing. Gotta get that vitamin D," he smiled at her.  
“Uh, yeah, sure. I didn’t bring my suit with me though.”  _I didn’t bring anything with me. I hate depending on you guys to give me the basic things I need._

“It’s ok. Fewer tan lines,” Cas smiled up at back at her lazily.  
“There are only two chairs though. What about Dean?” Josie asked, not wanting to displace the spot she assumed Dean had been occupying.  
“No worries, sweetheart. I was gonna head inside and make some iced tea for us. Relax,” Dean approached her and put his oily hand on her chin to place a chaste and all too familiar kiss on her lips.  
“Whatcha got there?” Dean asked, making Cas turn up to see what Josie was holding.  
“I found it in your bookshelf.”  
Dean took the book in his hands and smiled.  
“Oh, yeah, Cas and I, we like the dystopias. Guilty pleasure I guess,” he smiled.  
“I love Bradbury,” she said simply, but didn’t add that their literary selection was almost identical to the books she had in her home.  
“A woman after my own heart,” Castiel rumbled happily with his head burrowed between his folded arms on the lounge chair.  
Dean turned to Cas and smiled, then leaned in closer to Josie.  
“When I’m trying to relax though, I do like a little Steinbeck, but his books give me mean wanderlust. He’s half the reason I came to California,” Dean admitted, handing the well loved book back to Josie.  
“What was the other half?” Josie probed a bit.  
Dean’s smile faltered like a flickering light before bringing it back to a full grin.  
“I’m gonna get started on that tea. You want me to rub some oil on you before I go in?” Dean asked, walking toward the back door.  
Josie loved the idea of Dean running his hands on her similar to how he’d been rubbing Cas, but she didn’t want to put him out more than he already was.  
“I’ll be ok for now,” Josie smirked and tried to push away the feeling of having overstepped one of Dean’s boundaries.  
He nodded and puttered into the house.  
Josie looked back to Cas and saw his hand was outstretched to her. She bent down and pecked his lips with hers softly.  
As she stood back up, he took a good look at her, and asked, “Why aren’t you naked yet?”  
Josie giggled at his bossy indignance.  
“Gimme a sec, _Sir_ ,” she teased him.  
“Don’t get sassy with me, young lady. I’m not opposed to taking you over my knee and giving you a good spanking,” Castiel said in a faux serious tone.  
_Yes, please. Mmm_ , Josie thought as blood rushed to her loins.  
“Naked now,” Cas demanded.  
Without further hesitation, Josie pulled Dean’s dark t-shirt over her head and carefully folded it before placing it on a padded, wrought-iron chair close to the lounge chairs which was a part of a patio set with a frosted glass table. She pulled off the briefs and did the same with them before making her way back to the empty lounge chair with the book in her hand.  
Cas’ skin shone in the sunlight, and his shoulders appeared broader than they did when he had a shirt on. His biceps were also bulkier looking when they were folded under his scruffy chin. He really hid that strength well, but it all suddenly made sense how he had so easily been able to lift Josie while she’d had her legs wrapped around him the previous evening.  
Just thinking about it made her aching pussy wet all over again. She tried not to entertain those thoughts for too long because, as much as she really wanted to, her whole body was screaming for a reprieve. Even if she wasn’t so sore inside and out, Josie couldn’t fathom that Cas and Dean would be up for another round of mind blowing sex again. Not that they were old, but she was shocked that men- _not teenagers_ -but _men_ could cum that many times in one day.  
_They’re a fucking miracle._  
Josie stretched out on the towel that was laid over the lounge chair and let her overworked muscles relax. Her ample breasts were squished beneath her weight as she laid face down to read.  
Castiel quietly shifted his head in his arms to face her.  
“You comfortable, Cas?” she asked, turning to him.  
“Um hm.”  
“You gonna nap?”  
“No. Just resting,” he replied in a tired voice, and without moving his head, he added, “Enjoying the view.”  
The way the sun shone on Castiel’s face caused the sunglasses to obscure his eyes a bit, but Josie could still see that they were fixed intently on her.  
Josie giggled, trying to imagine what Castiel saw when he looked at her.  
“Like a bathing nymph,” he commented as if reading her mind.  
The chairs were close enough that when Cas stretched out an arm, he was able to run his hand along her bare back with ease.  
“Mmm,” Josie hummed into his touch.  
“So beautiful,” Castiel murmured as he gently caressed the handprint on her hip.  
“You like admiring your handy work don’t you? So narcissistic,” Josie teased, smiling at him.  
“My canvas isn’t half bad either,” he bit his lip.  
_Fuck. He’s gonna be the death of me_.  
Castiel moved his hand down to the swell of her back side, and made her skin tingle with more heat than the rays that were beaming down on her.  
“God, I love your ass, darling. It’s so soft, but firm. I just want to grab it all the time. Fuck,” Castiel said in a breathy voice.  
Looking down to his hips, Josie could see that his pelvis was pressing against the chair and slightly rutting against the towel beneath him. It was making it a lot harder for her to fight off her arousal.  
“You alright over there, Castiel?” Josie asked in a breathy voice.  
“Fuck, Josie. You just get me so...Mmm,” he said, grabbing a handful of her ass.  
He rubbed his palm over it then slapped her back side without too much force behind it.  
“Eeee,” Josie yelped at the surprising slap.  
Her skin stung a bit, but it was very welcome and left a tingling feeling after the initial pain subsided.  
“I’m sorry, I should’ve asked first. Is that ok, sweetheart?” Cas asked smoothing his hand over her bottom.  
Josie thought about it for a moment. She always associated spanking with spoiled children when she was younger. After her adolescent years, her mind involuntarily conjured old pictures of Bettie Page she’d seen in one of her old boyfriend’s sock drawer. For some reason the thought of being bent over someone’s knee and being lovingly spanked inexplicably aroused her, but she’d never been brazen enough to ask any of her lovers to do that to her.  
After a moment’s hesitation, Josie replied, “Yes. Please, Sir.”  
“You want me to take care of you, my love?” Cas continued to lazily run his long fingers up and down her side.  
“Yes. Please,” she asked in a small voice, “But...I’ve never done that before…”  
Castiel felt her hesitation.  
“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, good girl. It won’t make me love you any less if it’s not something you really want,” he clarified.  
“I do. I do really want to. I’m just a little….I’ve wanted to for a long time, but I just never...have,” Josie tried to explain.  
“We don’t have to do anything extreme. And if it reaches a point where it isn’t pleasurable for you or you just want to stop, just say ‘red’, and I will stop immediately. Do you understand?” Castiel asked still lying down stroking Josie’s skin.  
“I think so.”  
Castiel cupped his hand against her cheek and sought to clear up any confusion.  
“It’s called a ‘safe word’. It lets your partner know that you are not enjoying what’s going on anymore, and your partner must stop the behavior that caused you to use that word. If I ask you to confirm whether or not you are enjoying yourself, reply with ‘green’ if you want me to continue. Is that clear?” Cas explained simply.  
“Ok, I get it. I’d like that.”  
“What would you like, darling? Use your words,” Cas said, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.  
Josie was now also rutting into the towel beneath her.  
“I’d like you to...take me over your knee and spank me,” Josie blushed a bit shily.  
“Don’t be bashful, my love. C’mere,” Castiel sat up and removed his sunglasses to get a better look at Josie.  
She stood up and casually placed the book on her chair where her head had been. Josie moved to stand between Cas’ parted thighs; his swelling cock hung heavily between his dark golden legs. With great admiration, he ran both hands up the front of Josie’s thighs and a soft set of fingers cupped against her puffy outer lips.  
“How’s _my_ pussy feeling today, darling?” Castiel looked up at her, flicking the very tip of his finger between her folds.  
“A little sore, Sir,” Josie mewled.  
She really wanted Cas to breach her in any way possible, but she was truly sore and wasn’t sure her pussy could take another round of intense pounding of any kind.  
“You were such a good girl for us yesterday,” Cas moved his hand away carefully and leant forward to place a soft, scruffy kiss to her mound, “Don’t worry, sweet girl, I’ll just spank you. I won’t play with your pussy. Don’t want to hurt you.”  
“But I really want you to...play with my pussy,” she added breathlessly.  
“I know, darling, but you need to give yourself a little time to heal,” Cas murmured against her hip before placing a kiss there.  
“Mmm,” Josie protested.  
“Josie,” Cas warned, “We’ll have time for that later. Your Sir knows what’s best for you. I will not harm you.”  
Josie exhaled grumpily.  
“Now be a good girl, and lay yourself over my lap, unless you want to continue to pout,” Castiel said getting into his authoritative character.  
“I won’t pout any more. Please spank me, Sir,” Josie said.  
“Good girl,” Cas added, placing a kiss on her belly.  
It took Josie a brief moment to situate herself on Castiel’s thighs. Her knees were softly cushioned by the plush, green grass beneath, and she could feel Cas’ growing erection pressing into her side. Josie felt so unbelievably vulnerable with her proud ass pointed upward, her breasts half hanging and half pressed against Cas' thigh; she was sure that she must look foolish, but she trusted her Sir. Her lanky arms were long enough to allow her to press her hands into the grass just like her knees, giving her a cat-like pose supported by Castiel's meaty thighs.  
She was filled with a sense of nervousness, but more than anything she felt trust, love, and a sense of devotion to making Castiel proud.  
“Perfect form,” Castiel complimented, "You’re a natural,” he added as he cupped his hand over her bottom.  
“I know this is new for you, so I won’t smack you too hard. Remember, you can use the safe word if things get too intense for you in any way. Even if you change your mind midway through, you can use your safe word, and I will stop. What is your safe word, good girl?”  
“Cas, you just said it like a minute ago,” Josie said.  
“I know, my love, but I need to hear you say it, so that we both understand and consent,” Castiel explained.  
“My safeword is ‘red’,” Josie complied.  
“Are you using it now?” Cas asked so she would clarify.  
“No.”  
“Are you okay to begin?” Cas asked for her consent.  
“Yes, please,” Josie agreed.  
“Yes, what?” Castiel asked with a snipped tone.  
“Yes….Sir,” Josie paused to rile up Cas.  
“So naughty, aren’t you? You want to make your Sir wait for you to address him the way you should? Are you trying to tease me?” Castiel precociously ran his hand down the curve of her lower back then moved his hand off of her completely.  
“Never, Sir,” Josie replied in a breathy voice with a mischievous smile.  
Just then, the woman was jolted by a firm whack to her bottom that reverberated with a loud cacophonous sound throughout the backyard.  
Josie was caught off guard by it, and it made her let out a high pitched “yip”.  
“That’s what you get for teasing. You don’t tease _me_. I tease _you_ ,” Castiel affirmed.  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“What’s your color, sweet girl?” Cas asked while rubbing the spot he’d just smacked.  
“Green, Sir,” Josie replied arching her back, making her ass stick up further into the air.  
“Good,” Cas said curtly and landed another blow to her bottom.  
“Mm,” Josie flinched a bit.  
“You were so,” _whack_ , “naughty trying to tease me, baby girl,” _whack_ , “but you won’t do that again will you?” _Whack_.  
Josie whimpered and moaned in Castiel’s lap.  
“Answer me,” he demanded roughly.  
“No,” Josie managed to say.  
“‘No’, what?” whack.  
“No, Sir. I won’t try to tease you again,” Josie replied, keening back to try and get Cas to touch her.  
“Stop chasing it, Josie, or you won’t get what you want,” Castiel paused to wait for Josie to still on his lap.  
_Whack_ , “Good girl.”  
“So wet, Sir,” Josie murmured, curling her face into the side of Castiel’s flexed abs.  
“I know, my love. I can feel you gushing against my thighs. Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked caressing the spot he had just spanked.  
“Green,” Josie moaned, rocking her hips against Castiel’s lap to get a little bit of friction.  
She could feel Cas’ cock stiffen harder against her side when she moved.  
“Good girl, Josie. You learn so quickly,” Cas praised and landed another slap on her burning bottom.  
Josie was overwhelmed by heat from the hit which quickly faded into a tingling coolness of pleasure.  
“Feels so good, Sir. I never knew. Never knew,” Josie murmured.  
“I’m glad I could make you feel that way, darling. Gets me hard knowing I’m pleasing you. Turns me on to take care of you, my precious girl,” Cas said lovingly before landing a slightly harder palm on Josie’s reddening ass.  
“Hey, guys, tea’s ready,” Josie heard Dean’s voice.  
Dean nearly dropped the tray with the pitcher and glasses he was holding when he walked further into the backyard.  
“Holy fu-,” he said biting his lip at the sight of Josie’s cherry red ass up in the air as his husband landed yet another blow on her plump cheeks.  
“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said in a lusty voice.  
“Hey, Cas,” Dean croaked as he approached the pair slowly, “What’s goin’ on?”  
“Josie was being a naughty girl earlier. Weren’t you, Josie?” Cas smirked at Dean.  
“Yes, Sir. I was. So naughty. Please, spank me again,” Josie pleaded not caring that Dean was also seeing her so needy.  
“I will decide when you are spanked, not the other way around,” Castiel said, withholding his hand from Josie as punishment.  
Josie got a little desperate and began arching her back and pushing back to try and get Castiel to spank her once more.  
“Josephine, if you don’t behave, I won’t touch you again for the rest of the afternoon,” Cas growled authoritatively.  
“Fuck, Cas,” Dean whispered with audible arousal, “Love it when you get so...aggressive.”  
Castiel broke out of the scene a little to laugh at Dean’s comment.  
“I know, good boy. Wait your turn. Josie here has to learn. She’s being very insubordinate. It’s her first time getting spanked,” Castiel told Dean.  
“How’s it feel, sweetheart?” Dean said, setting down the tray on the patio table nearby.  
“You can reply to Dean,” Castiel told Josie softly.  
“Green. Mmm. So good,” Josie replied quietly.  
“You look so hot stretched out on Cas’ lap like that,” Dean muttered, approaching a bit closer to the pair.  
“Are you okay with Dean watching, darling? Do you trust us?” Castiel asked as he smoothed his open palm along the curve of her sore bottom.

The idea of Dean watching Castiel spank her only seemed to excite the woman more.  
“Yes,” she replied without hesitation, “Sir. Please. Need you to touch me. Green. Green,” Josie whimpered.  
“Shh shh. It’s ok, my love. I will give you what you need,” Cas replied, running his hands softly down her back, rubbing out kinks similar to how Dean had done to him earlier.  
“Please,” Josie cried out, begging to be touched.  
“Of course, sweet girl. So good for me. So good for _us_ ,” Castiel said, bending down to kiss her spine.  
Her skin sang with joy and tingling heat under the press of his stubble-framed lips.  
His hand came down on her bottom hard once more, and she moaned out in relief.  
“Yes. More. Please,” Josie said.  
She heard Dean shuffle to the lounge chair across from them. Through slitted eyes, Josie saw how the sunshine caught in the golden hairs on his head, lighting him in such a way that he looked blonder than he was, and he almost appeared to be a framed with a halo around his head. The heel of his hand pressed down against the stiffness that was tenting up the red running shorts he’d slipped on when they’d gotten back home.  
“You should take your shorts off, Dean,” Castiel suggested, “Need to get rid of those tanlines.”  
With no warning, Castiel whacked Josie’s bottom again, and rubbed the spot soothingly.  
“Yes, _Sir_ ,” Dean replied facetiously.  
“Are you going to be a mouthy sub today too?” Castiel asked Dean.  
“I don’t know, are we sceneing too?” Dean asked honestly.  
“Do you want to?” Cas asked with less conviction in his voice.  
“Green,” Dean affirmed assertively.  
“Good boy,” Cas said enthusiastically, and Josie could feel his cock twitch with anticipation.  
Castiel grabbed at Josie’s ass right when she could see that Dean was slipping off his shorts. His cock was already at half mast as he stood in all his golden, nude glory. Cas slapped Josie’s ass again with the same steady force as before.  
“What would you like me to do, Sir?” Dean asked, ready to scene.  
“Lie down on the lounge chair. On your back. I want you to watch while I spank Josie, and stroke your cock to show how much you’re enjoying what you see,” Castiel instructed.  
“Are we cuckholding?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“No, you know I don’t like that, Dean,” Cas said with an air of _you know me better than that_ , “I’m just taking care of Josie right now. Oh, and whatever we do, no penetration today. I think we’re all a little too sore for that today,” Cas said, looking squarely at Dean then brought down his cupped palm on Josie’s ass.  
“Aww,” Dean pouted.  
“It’s not up for debate,” Cas responded as he ran his fingers over Josie’s red bottom with great admiration.  
There was a slight smirk in Dean’s scowl, but it quickly faded when he lied down and turned his head toward Castiel and Josie, then he began palming himself.  
“Mmm,” Josie bit her lip as she locked eyes with Dean.  
“Like what you see?” Dean asked, bringing himself to full hardness.  
The woman was so overwhelmed with sensations, she could only stare at Dean while Castiel held her.  
Josie could hear Castiel rumbling a mellow, closed mouth laugh at watching both his lovers interact without touching.  
“Mmm hmm,” Josie replied, grinding her pelvis down on Cas’ firm thigh.  
She could feel moisture from her nether lips coating the sparse hairs on the thigh that flexed beneath her. Josie’s backside was on fire, but it was a welcome singe. There was an initial fire on her skin that was soon overtaken by a cooling and welcome tingle. She was overwhelmed with so many new and good sensations; Josie couldn’t stop moaning and muttering affirmations against Cas’ side.  
“So good for me, sweet girl. So good, mmm,” Castiel’s hips pulsed up a bit to press his neglected cock against Josie’s side.  
Castiel ran his fingers over each of her flaming cheeks and teasingly dipped his middle finger between her crevice, completely bypassing her hole.  
“You did so good, my love. How are you feeling?” Castiel asked, never removing his hands from Josie’s skin.  
“Floaty. Happy,” she replied, looking up at Castiel with a lethargic smile.  
“Mmm, I’m glad, sweet girl. Thank you for sharing that with me,” he said, pressing kisses down onto her neck.  
Cas turned her in such a way that he was cradling Josie in his arms, and kissed her and reverently danced his fingers along the flushed skin of her breasts and stomach.  
“I’d like you on your knees. Would you do that for me, good girl?” Castiel asked gently.  
“Yes, Sir.”  
Castiel placed his palms on Josie’s upper arms to help her kneel between the two lounge chairs on the spongy grass.  
He began lying back on his chair, closing his eyes with his hands at his sides.  
Josie admired the shape of his long and heavy cock curving against his toned belly.  
“You may use your hands and your mouth to please me. You do want to please me, don’t you, good girl?” Castiel asked, running his thumb along Josie’s bite swollen bottom lip.  
“Yes, Sir,” she replied breathlessly.  
Behind her, Josie could hear Dean stroking his cock with greater ferocity.  
“Slow down, good boy. Want you to last for a while longer,” Castiel instructed Dean.  
“Uhh, yes. Y-yes, sir,” Dean replied, forcing himself to slow down.  
“Good-uhhh,” Castiel’s praise was elongated when Josie’s mouth enveloped the head of his cock as he looked over at Dean, “That’s it, my love. Take my cock.”  
Cas groaned as Josie worked her mouth and a firm hand over his length. He looked down at her lips stretching around his cock as she took more of his length down her throat, then Cas threw his head back with a murmur of, “Fuck. Mmm.”  
After a few moments of watching Castiel fight his instinct to rut up into her mouth, his breath stuttered. Josie could hear the sticky, moist sound of Dean using his precum to lubricate his cock while he stroked himself behind her.  
“Mmm, so good,” Castiel exhaled, “Love your mouth on me...feels so good. You should show Dee how good you can take his cock too.”  
Cas used the back of his hand to caress Josie’s check as she pulled off of his spit slickened length. He cupped her chin and brought her lips up to meet his for a deep and dirty kiss.  
Castiel looked famished for her, but Josie knew that he also wanted to include Dean in their pleasure.  
She had a lovely view of Cas and Dean in their respective chairs, nude and unbearably hard, both laid out like a platter for her. The spit Josie had coated Cas’ cock with shone in the sunlight as well as Dean’s precum while they both palmed at their lengths.  
Josie knelt down in the narrow space between the two lounge chairs and decided to be a little imaginative with the instructions her Sir had given. She reached out and batted Dean’s hand away as she took ahold of him, and brought her lips to his head.  
Dean shuddered a shaky breath and ran a hand over his face, inadvertently removing his sunglasses as he went.  
Once Josie had a steady rhythm, pumping her mouth and fist on Dean’s thick cock, she stretched out her other hand to stroke Cas as well.  
“Fuck,” the doctor muttered, “So naughty. I didn’t say you could do that...but I’ll forgive you this time. Keep going, sweet girl.”  
Similar to how she had pleasured both men before, Josie gripped both of them tight, and alternated suck down one man’s length then the other until both men were groaning incoherently.  
Josie’s chest filled with warmth and pride; she took great pleasure in watching both men writhe and rut up into her fists as they both panted and curled their hands over the edges of their respective loungers. Even though she was the one servicing them, Josie felt like the one with the power as she brought her lovers to the edge.  
Dean bit his bottom lip until it nearly bled while his hips shifted incrementally up into Josie’s hold. Castiel’s knees were bent, and his heels pressed into the soft, rubbery, lounger; his abs flexed with every upward thrust, and his mouth was frozen in a permanent “O”.  
Josie smirked to herself proudly, and smiled up at Castiel as her lips sucked at his head hard while she stroked his length vigorously.  
“Fuck! That’s it, good girl. Uhh. Ah,” Cas croaked out in a hoarse voice.  
Castiel’s praise and Dean’s uninhibited, pleasurable moans lapped at Josie’s loins and caused waves of heat and moisture to build between her thighs.  
“Sir, want to watch you and Dee. Please,” Josie requested tentatively.  
“You want to watch Dee and I, darling?” Castiel asked.  
“Yes, please, Sir,” she asked with a moan, continuing to hold both her lovers in either hand.  
“Would you like that Dee? Josie’s proven she could behave. She took that spanking so well,” Cas looked toward Josie and smiled at her proudly.  
Josie preened under his approval.  
“Yes, she did. You did so good, sweetheart,” Dean said in a breathy voice.  
“What do you say we give our little voyeur a reward?” Castiel smirked, licking his lips.  
“Sir, yes, Sir,” Dean replied.  
Castiel gently pushed Josie’s hand away from his throbbing cock, then pulled her other hand away from where she had been holding Dean as well.  
The good doctor sat up slowly and rose from his chair. As he stood, he took Josie’s hand in his, and helped her stand up.  
Her legs wobbled a bit, but Cas was able to help steady her.  
“Please lie here, my love,” he said placing a reverent kiss on her swollen lips, “I want to watch you please yourself as Dean and I give you your reward. You may touch herself, but I don’t want your fingers to go past your inner lips. Is that understood?”  
“Yes, Sir,” Josie replied as she carefully lied on the towel that Castiel had warmed up.  
Her cheeks were stung with pain upon first touching the chair, but soon adapted as she stretched her long limbs on the lounger.  
Castiel walked over to Dean. The darker haired man stroked Dean’s cheek softly, and Dean moved into the caress, savoring it.  
As if working on muscle memory, Dean took Castiel’s length in hand and guided his throbbing cock to his pink lips.  
Castiel groaned and gripped at Dean’s short hair firmly as he thrusted his hips into his husband’s slack mouth.  
Josie gasped as she watched Castiel fuck into Dean’s mouth.  
“Such a good boy. That’s it, baby boy. You know just how to take my cock. Mmm,” Castiel groaned.  
Though she’d been given permission to touch herself, Josie resisted moving her hands to her wet core, and fisted her hands against her hips as she watched her lovers.  
After a few moments, Castiel pulled his cock away from Dean causing the golden-haired man to whimper at the loss.  
“You did great, my sweet boy, but I have another idea,” Castiel said bending down to kiss Dean’s lips.  
Castiel grabbed the tanning oil bottle, and hauled Dean up until he was standing.  
“Kneel for me, beloved,” Cas requested.  
Dean complied, and knelt in front of Castiel. He was about to swallow Castiel’s length again, but the doctor stopped him so that he too could kneel in front of Dean.  
Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean. He shifted closer to him so that there was barely a scant inch between the two men.  
Josie’s skin was charged with pulses of electricity just beneath the surface. She ran one hand up her chest to the love marks on her neck before fisting a palm into her hair while her other hand gingerly skated down to her hips, just beginning to crawl over to the neat little patch of hair above her opening.  
Looking up, Castiel and Dean’s eyes locked with her’s as the two men panted into each other’s mouths and wrapped their arms around each other’s waists.  
A stray drop of sweat ran down Dean’s neck to his tanned peck, and Castiel took the opportunity to chase the moisture with his tongue, all the while smirking at Josie.  
They really were putting on a show for her.  
Castiel lapped at Dean’s nipple before biting it and sucking it hard.  
“Uh! Ah! Yes! Cas! Sir! Mmm,” Dean moaned, pushing his chest toward Cas.  
Castiel’s sharp hips pressed forward toward Dean’s thicker, tanlined curves. Dean threw his head back with a groan as Castiel bit down on his shoulder and dug his long fingers into his fleshy ass cheeks.  
Dean pressed back against Castiel as well, and moaned louder as both men thrusted against each other.  
Josie’s grip on her red locks tightened to try and gain some sort of purchase as her hips canted upward.  
She could no longer keep her nimble fingers away from the delicate hood covering her clit, and she ran one digit over her moist outer lips to lubricate the movements over her sensitive nub.  
Looking over to the show her lovers were staging for her, Josie saw Castiel pour a generous amount of tanning oil into his palm.  
A soft, and welcome, summer breeze wisped through the yard just then, and Josie was overwhelmed with the warm scent of coconut.  
While holding Dean’s torso with one flexed arm, Cas lined up their aching lengths and spread the oil on their cocks. The sound that Dean made was inhuman as he dug his fingers into Castiel’s shoulder and rutted his hips toward the other man with abandon.  
“Oh god!” Josie moaned and pressed against her clit faster as she watched the two men stroke their cocks against each other.  
"Mmm, Cas!" Dean moaned against his husband's cheek through gritted teeth.  
Castiel gulped in a breath as he looked down at the hand that worked busily between them.  
"Your cock looks so beautiful like this. Slicked up and pressed against mine," Cas growled into Dean’s ear  
"Want you to fuck me, Sir. Please," Dean said lustfully.  
"We talked about this remember, sweet boy?" Cas reminded gently, but firmly  
"I know, but...-"  
"Hmm. I have an idea," Cas said.  
Josie watched attentively as the feral looking doctor quickly and forcefully turned Dean around in his arms as if the broad chested Adonis were a rag doll. Dean's back was pressed flush against Castiel's sweat drenched chest. He briefly held Dean’s arms back so that his glistening chest puffed out, and his straining cock stood impatiently waiting to be touched again.  
Overcome with lust and possessiveness, Cas sucked bruises into Dean's neck.  
"Who do you belong to, sweet boy?" Cas groaned into his partner's ear.  
"You, Sir. I'm yours," Dean threw his head against Cas' shoulder.  
"Yes, good boy. Who else?"  
It took Dean a moment to open his eyes and lock gazes with Josie as she slowed the hand she was working over her clit.  
"And Josie. You and Josie," Dean swallowed hard.  
"That's right, good boy. You belong to both of us now," Cas' hand braced Dean up with one firm arm strapped across his chest as his free hand slid down to his hip, "What we do right now is a reward for Josie. Let's show her how much we enjoy giving her what she wants."  
Dean nodded eagerly.  
Castiel rubbed his length teasingly against Dean's crack and stroked a loose fist over his cock.  
"Uh. Ooh. Ahh. Fuck," Dean moaned and pushed back against Cas' cock.  
"Doesn't he look beautiful like this, Josie?" Cas asked, mouthing at Dean's neck while fixing his steely blue eyes on her.  
"He's gorgeous. Love watching you. You make me so wet," the woman replied, working her fingers harder against her clit.  
"Your juices are shining in the sun, darling," Cas bit his lip, "Dean, do you see that? See how wet and slick our sweet girl's pussy lips are? You see how hot we make her?"  
"Ah! Yes. For you and Dee, Sir," Josie agreed, planting her heels on the lounger to give her lovers a show of her own.  
"Fuck," Dean muttered as he watched Josie spread her knees.  
Filled with animalistic lust, Cas bent Dean over until he was on all fours and draped his body against his lover's back.  
"Thighs together," Cas commanded.  
As soon as Dean took the seemingly familiar position, Cas smoothed a gentle hand down his back and said, "Good boy."  
Josie bit her lip as she watched Castiel pour a healthy amount of oil onto his cock, then slip the length between the back of Dean's thighs. With little concern for any further gentleness Castiel pounded his hips so hard that a loud, wet slapping sound could be heard throughout the yard.  
Each thrust of his cock slid right against the back of Dean’s balls and the sub's sensitive perineum.  
Josie could only gape and moan as she watched Castiel simultaneously thrust between Dean's lubricated thighs and tug mercilessly at the other man's cock.  
Dean arched his back enough that he could turn his head and share a sloppy, desperate kiss with Cas.  
"Fuck, Sir! Gonna cum," Dean cried.  
Castiel gripped the base of Dean's cock as a precaution, "Not before Josie. Sweet girl, are you close?"  
"Yes, Sir. Is it, okay? Mmm...please may I...uhhh ahh.."  
"Yes, darling. Want to see you enjoy your reward. Cum for us, good girl."  
Josie kept her eyes as wide as she could, and watched Cas start jerking at Dean's cock again in time with his own thrusts.  
"Oh, god, Cas...Dea...uuuhhh! Aaahhh!"  
"That's it," Castiel said fisting Dean's cock harder.  
"Oh...uhh. Casssss. Sir, please," Dean begged.  
"You may cum as Josie's cumming. Fuck, Dean! I can't hold back much longer either. Uuhh aaah."  
"Josie, please. Oh fuck, sweetheart. Shit! Work that pretty clit for us, baby girl. Mmmm," Dean pled with the woman as if she was their own personal deity.  
"Oh, Dean, mmmm. Want to watch you cum," she said getting closer to the edge.  
"Cum, Josie. Can't hold back much longer," Cas groaned.  
"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Uuuhhh! I'm-Aaahhh!!!" Josie’s voice reached unnaturally high decibels as her climax whited over her.  
She heard more than she saw Castiel and Dean cum.  
Dean moaned out a broken sounding, "Josie!"  
Out of the corner of her eye, the blissed out woman caught a brief glimpse of Dean's frozen pleasured/pain expression as his cock spurted out thick white ropes of cum. Cas continued to thrust between Dean's thighs until he too found his own release.  
Both men collapsed in an oily and muddy pile of limbs on the grass. Josie laid back in debauched exhaustion, and smiled at her lovers.  
"Holy fuck," Dean uttered with an exhale.  
Josie giggled at the comment with a heavy pleased sigh.  
Castiel kissed the back of Dean's neck before sitting up.  
"C'mon, good boy," Cas said holding out a hand to help Dean up.  
"No, thanks. I'm just gonna lie here for about a year," he replied.  
"Fine. Suit yourself," Cas huffed a breath as his shaky legs took him to over to the patio table.  
He poured a couple of glasses of iced tea, then handed each one to Dean and Josie.  
After gulping down as much tea as they both could, Dean held the cool glass against his forehead.  
Looking up at Josie, Dean willed his wobbly limbs to crawl over to her lounger and heaved himself into the narrow seat with her.  
Josie laughed, but opened her arms to Dean as his head nestled into the crook of her neck. They cuddled close to one another and enjoyed the afterglow, but they should have been paying attention to where Cas had rushed off to.  
The exhausted subs lied in the chair on the precipice of a nap when a cool rain descended upon them.  
"Eeee!" Dean and Josie yelped at the chilly spray of water.  
Castiel cackled as he stood over them with a garden hose in his hand.  
"What the hell, Cas!?" Dean said jumping up.  
"You both look like you could use a cool down," he said laughing the entire time.  
Josie was soon on her feet as well.  
Silently, she and Dean worked in tandem to tackle Cas, and drench him with the hose as well.  
After a long mirthful battle, the trio collapsed into a muddy pile on the grass laughing hysterically, and no one worried about when the laughter would end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> -Nude Sunbathing  
> -Discussion about safe words  
> -Spanking  
> -Exhibitionism  
> -Voyeurism  
> -Masturbation  
> -Oral Sex  
> -Handjobs  
> -Brief Mouth fucking  
> -Intercrural Sex  
> -Brief Cuddling
> 
> References:
> 
> -Doors Music  
> *Jim Morrison = Doors' Lead Singer  
> *Ray Manzarek = Doors' Pianist  
> -Farenheit 451 is an excellent book by Ray Bradbury. Read it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Josie meets the parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week!?  
> Whaaat?  
> I know. Don't get used to it, but oh hey look, there's some plot!
> 
> I had lots of fun writing this chapter. Feel free to leave comments or questions about any back story you'd like more details on.
> 
> No beta this time. All mistakes are mine.

Though Ellen and Bobby had lived together for several years, their house was still permeated with the comforting smell of old, dusty books, and stale tobacco. Bobby had quit smoking when their daughter, Jo, was a young teen, and no matter how much Ellen cleaned, the walls refused to let the familiar scents go.  
Josie discovered that the Singers’ home was on a very large, old lot in North Pasadena that also served as a salvage yard and garage where Dean and Bobby would service cars and restore classic vehicles. It wasn’t terribly far from where Cas and Dean lived which was extremely convenient when they were renovating their old craftsman home. The older couple was kind enough to let the two men use their shower or take naps in their spare room during that time.  
It was very fortunate for Singer Salvage that Southern Californians loved their cars. Unlike in inclimate areas, sunny Los Angeles wasn’t plagued with snow nor extreme rain storms, which meant that there weren’t many weather related car accidents.  
“70% of our business comes from idjits who aren’t paying attention on the road or who try to do maintenance on their own car when they have no business even popping a hood,” Bobby said, putting a forkful of steak in his mouth.  
The older man was a bit bristly, and his scruffy beard made him appear to be even more of a curmodgeon, which truly only caused Josie to smile at him even more brightly. She had a soft spot for older blue collar men because they had a melancholy way of reminding her of her Poppa.  
Even though Ellen was a polite host, Josie could tell that the assertive, salt of the Earth woman was a bit leery of her.  
_I don’t blame her_ , Josie considered that if their positions were reversed, she would be just as protective of her loved ones as well.  
Cas and Dean flanked her on either side. They each kept a reassuring hand on her knee and lower back respectively.  
Josie had been incredibly nervous about meeting the people who were in essence Castiel and Dean’s surrogate parents. The way that the older couple carried themselves and spoke to the two grown men affirmed the point that they cared about them as if they _were_ their children.  
It warmed Josie’s heart to know that her Boys had found a family outside of themselves and that they were loved.  
“They’ll love you,” Dean had reassured her earlier that day as she tried to piece together something appropriate to wear from their closet.  
She threw on a newer looking pair of Dean’s jeans, cinched one of Cas’ white button up dress shirts with a belt, and flipped the collar up hoping that it would help cover her love marks in case the compact powder she used wasn’t enough. Josie willed herself to somehow feel comfortable about meeting the people who were so important to the men she cared about, but felt utterly unprepared.  
Castiel had placed a soft kiss on her cheek and squeezed her hand to reassure her before they got to the front door of what looked like an old two-storey farmhouse.  
Dean had told the Singers that Josie was a new friend that he and Cas had made on the beach. During the phone conversation that had promoted the Singers to invite them over,  her handsome Adonis had been on the verge of telling them that Josie was their new- _what? Their girlfriend? Oh yeah, that would go over great._  
To his and Castiel’s chagrin, she had insisted that they say that she was simply a _friend_. The idea of demoting her in any way, made everyone in the trio a bit uneasy because none of them wanted to hide what they had; but the situation also served to shove too much reality into their idyllic- _whatever it was_.  
How should they explain what they had to other people?  
_Why even bother? I’m not going to be here much longer anyway_ , Josie thought sadly.  
Thinking about all that made everything entirely too real for Josie, and she insisted that they all just focus on enjoying what they were living in the moment.  
“So, Josie, the boys tell me that you’re from Chicago?” Ellen jolted Josie from her thoughts with a syrupy voice that seemed to be fishing for something.  
“Yes, ma’am,” the redhead replied simply with a hesitant smile.  
“What do you _do_ there?” Ellen raised an eyebrow, leaning forward a bit to grab her glass.  
To the casual observer, it would appear that the dark haired woman was making small talk, but Josie knew better.  
_She’s digging. Fair enough_ , Josie realized.  
“I work as a secretary, but I also do a bit of freelance literary editing,” Josie said, taking a mouthful of roasted summer squash.  
“You must feel like you’re slummin’ it with us grease monkies,” Ellen smirked at her.  
Bobby cleared his throat and threw his wife a look that said, “Ease up.”  
“Not at all,” Josie smiled at her tightly.  
One of the things Josie hated the most in the entire world was being misunderstood or pigeon holed especially by people whom Josie was hoping to make a good impression on.  
“I’ve learned to be very adaptable. Honestly, when I first started working in an office, it was very strange for me, especially because I was so used to being outdoors,” Josie tried to explain.  
“That so?” Ellen sat back in her chair with her arms crossed.  
“Yeah, Josie’s people were farmers,” Dean interjected.  
“Really? Where abouts?” Bobby perked up a bit.  
“Indiana,” Josie responded, shuffling a piece of steak around on her plate.  
Still a bit skeptical of Josie, Ellen asked, “What kind of crops did you all grow?”  
Josie’s mind nearly went blank under the older woman’s scrutinous gaze.  
The younger woman knew that her hesitation would make her sound as if she was lying. Even as Josie had flashes of being a small child with her fingers stinging and her young back aching from having to help manually pick a rainbow of fruits and vegetables from the ground, she could not for the life of her come up with a the name of a single crop to offer Ellen.  
“Many kinds,” was all that she could say, and she felt like she must sound so ditsy.  
_Just like me, I swear, I’m not as stupid as I look_ , Josie mentally told Ellen.  
“Yeah, I grew up in Kansas. Lots of wheat and corn there. My family owned a few square acres,” Ellen seemed to open up a bit of a door for her to try again.  
As if feeling her nervousness, Cas pressed his calf against her’s, and Dean stroked her back a little more firmly to offer encouragement.  
Calmed by her lovers’ touches, Josie was able to remember herself and regained her conversational bearings.  
“Oh, yeah? We grew corn too. I don’t really remember growing any wheat, but our little farm was well known around the county for its gourds and winter vegetables. We also had the best watermelons, honeydews, and cantaloupes,” Josie beamed with a long unremembered pride and lost herself in nostalgia.  
“Yeah, my daddy took a hand at growing squash once, but it never really took,” Ellen nodded minutely.  
“Oh, they grew like weeds on the farm. I got pretty good at predicting when they were just ripe for the picking too. My Poppa thought I was so skilled at it that he made me his foreman, so I could watch over the migrant workers and show them which rows were ready for harvesting,” Josie smiled at the memory.  
The male migrant workers initially took issue with taking orders from a knob kneed teenaged girl, but her grandfather made it clear to them that if they didn’t like it, they could find a job at another farm. Though at the time, work was scarce, so those who didn’t like it decided to keep their mouths shut and just work.  
“Fore _man_ , huh?” Ellen actually laughed.  
“Yup. I was the only grandchild, so my grandparents made me learn everything they would have taught a granddaughter _and_ a grandson. Since they’d been farmers all their lives, they both taught me about planting and harvesting crops. Momma taught me to cook everything from scratch too, and Poppa showed me how to tinker with the old farm equipment we had,” Josie nodded a-matter-a-factly.  
“Wow, Jos,” Dean shot her a happily surprised smirk, “Bet you could help Bobby and I under a few hoods.”  
She laughed, “Well, it’s been a few years, but I could probably figure out what needs to be done if I had to.”  
“It appears that our Josephine is a woman of many talents,” Castiel smiled proudly, making Josie blush.  
“Here I thought you were just a big city girl,” Ellen smirked, “Oh, Dean, have you talked to Ash or Jo lately?”  
“Not since we went on vacation. Everything alright?” Dean asked with a little concern.  
“Everything’s fine, they’re buyin’ a house though,” Ellen said.  
“Oh, good for them. It’s about time, they put down some proper roots,” Dean said, taking a bite of food.  
“I agree, just wish they didn’t have to go so far,” Ellen sighed.  
“Where are they moving to?” Castiel asked.  
“Some place out North near Sam,” Ellen replied.  
“Why so far? There’s plenty of good houses here in L.A.,” Dean said tightly.  
“Ash got an offer for a cushy job up there. Something having to do with electronics. Computers I think. I’m not really sure what that’s all about, but they’ve been talking about starting a family for a while now, so that’s where they’re goin’,” Ellen explained.  
“When are they leaving?” Castiel asked.  
“End of the year some time,” Ellen replied.  
Bobby sighed heavily after taking a sip of beer, “So not only do I have a daughter and son-in-law moving away, but now I’m gonna be short a mechanic and an office manager. I could find either or, but not someone who’s as versatile as those two.”  
“How’s that?” Josie asked.  
“Well, ya see, I taught my girl everything she knows about workin’ on cars. She and Ash are great at handling paperwork and both of ‘em could help out in the shop when we needed an extra pair of hands. Worked out great when either one of them had to call in sick too; they could always cover for each other. We jokingly called them our ‘office mechanics’. It’s gonna be hard finding someone to fill their shoes.”  
“It’ll be fine, Bobby. We’ll find somebody or a couple of somebodies,” Dean reassured the older man.  
“Your parents must’ve been awfully sad to lose you to the city,” Bobby said reflectively, presumably thinking about his own daughter moving away.  
“My parents both died when I was little. But yes, my grandparents were sad to see me go, and I really didn’t want to leave them. They wanted me to be a 'woman of letters'. They were both very insistent that I pick up a vocation that didn’t force me to continually break my back for the rest of my life. I’m still not entirely sure that I don’t regret leaving them for the city,” Josie said with a tightness in her throat.  
She felt both Cas and Dean inch a bit closer, but they both held themselves at a distance. She wished they didn’t have to.  
“Well, we all gotta leave home some time,” Ellen sighed, understanding the other woman’s melancholy, then patted Bobby on the shoulder.  
“Speaking of, Dean, your daddy called…asked how you’re doin’,” Bobby said carefully.  
Josie didn’t have to look to her right to see that Dean had tensed up in his seat.  
He took a deep pull from his beer before replying, “He has my number.”  
“And you have his,” Bobby said firmly.  
“I really don’t want to get into this again, Bobby,” Dean said before a presumably old argument could reignite.  
“Stubborn, idjits,” Bobby muttered under his breath, “One of you has to decide to be the bigger man, son.”  
From previous unfinished conversations, Josie had gathered that there was some bad blood between Dean and his father, but had not wanted to push on the subject.  
“He’s the one who-!” Dean began to yell.  
“Dean!” Castiel snipped at his husband before he got too riled up.  
Dean took fuming breathes through his nose to calm down.  
“Let it go, Bobby. I don’t want to talk about it,” the dark-blonde man said, brooding with a beer in his hand.

Josie had never seen him so upset, and felt tortured that she couldn't reach out and offer him any kind of physical comfort 

“Son,” Ellen began gently as if talking to a scared animal, “I know you don’t want to talk about it, but _think_ about talking to him. You’re more like your daddy than you’d like to admit,” she raised a hand to stop the retort that Dean was about to interject with, “You’re both pig headed as all get out, and neither one of you is gonna change, but you can choose to stow your shit long enough to extend an olive branch. If he doesn’t grab on, then that’s on him, but you should at least think about giving him that opportunity….Who knows, he might even rise up to meet you halfway.”  
Dean sighed and sat back in his chair, “I dunno...I’ll think about it.”  
Castiel cleared his throat, “I don’t know about you all, but I think I’m ready for dessert.”  
“Sounds good to me,” Bobby said with a relieved exhale.  
“It must’ve been my sixth sense telling me you were coming Dean. I made pie,” Ellen said, standing up from the table.  
“I love pie,” Dean said, trying not to smile.  
“I know,” she smiled warmly at him.  
“I’ll help you,” Josie said standing up before either man could stand up to volunteer.  
In the kitchen, Ellen spoke to Josie as she used a very sharp, large knife to cut up the mixed berry pie that sat on the counter.  
“I wasn’t too sure about you at first,” Ellen began, and Josie swallowed a lump in her throat, “But you seem like a nice enough girl. So, I want you to know that those boys in there,” Ellen pointed the red-berry covered butcher knife toward the dining room, “I know I didn’t birth ‘em, but I might as well have with how much I love them. And as far as they’re concerned, I am the only mother either of them has ever known, and as such, I am _very_ protective of them. Now I don’t know what’s going on between the three of you- _and_ I _don’t_ want to know-but let me make it crystal clear,” Ellen continued gesturing with the knife toward Josie, “If anyone tries to hurt my boys or tries to come between them, that person’s gonna have to answer to one angry mutherfucking momma bear. Understand?”  
Conjuring up some deep buried strength, Josie planted her feet and placed her hands firmly on her hips, “Ellen, I know you don’t know much about me, and I know that I haven’t known Castiel and Dean very long, but let _me_ make it _very_ clear, that I feel the same way. I don’t want anything to come between them, and I don’t intend to let anyone hurt either of them...I-I love them...just the way they are,” she admitted.  
Ellen nodded silently.  
“I like you,” Ellen smiled, “C’mon, Ginger, help me carry these plates to the table.”  
Josie let out a heavy breath she didn't know she'd been holding. A warmth flooded through her chest, and she smiled as she walked behind the shorter woman with a plate of pie in either hand.  
“I bow down, oh, Goddess of Pie,” Dean said playfully as Josie placed a slice in front of Dean and Cas respectively.  
“I made the damn thing,” Ellen called out, setting down her plates on the table.  
“And that’s just one more reason I love you, Ellen. Thank you,” Dean winked at the woman’s raised eyebrow.  
“Had I known, it would be this easy to make you love someone, Dean, I would’ve made you pie after the _first_ year I realized I had feelings for you,” Castiel said drily.  
Dean laughed.  
“Yeah, it’s all your fault we took so long to get together. At least, you _knew_ you had feelings for me that first year. Took me a few to realized, I liked you too,” Dean said half joking.  
“Did it really take _that_ long for you guys to get together?” Josie turned her head to look at Dean then Cas.  
“Ugh. Are you kidding? Do you know how frustrating it was to watch these two try to get their act together? They danced around each other for so long, you’da thought they were ballerinas,” Bobby said shoveling some pie into his mouth.  
“Who you callin’ a ballerina?” Dean boomed in a deep voice.  
“If the tutu fits, princess, then wear it,” Bobby stuck his berry stained tongue at Dean like a child.  
Castiel and Josie were in hysterics watching Dean and his uncle trade barbs.  
“It did take ‘em a while, but sometimes, that’s just how it goes,” Ellen said, “Took Bobby and I half our lives to figure it out before _I_ finally asked _him_ out.”  
“We were good friends for nearly two years before we did anything about it,” Cas said, taking a bite of his pie.  
“Times were different then too,” Dean mumbled as he tried to chew his pie quickly to explain, “I mean, you’re almost our age. You know that _free love_ was still kind of a thing back then, but two fellas together? That still wasn’t really a thing. Hell, it’s not too much of a thing now, but at least it’s not as bad as it used to be,” Dean explained.  
“I don’t really see what the big deal’s about. All kinds of people have been gettin’ together since time was began,” Bobby shrugged.  
“I wish more people thought like you, Bobby,” Castiel rumbled softly.  
Dean just nodded, and the heaviness behind his eyes spoke volumes about what that innocuous comment had him pondering. Pressing his lips together tightly, a small muscle in Dean’s jaw shifted, and somehow Josie just knew that it must be something related to his father, but no one asked.  
“So Josie, how long are you stickin’ around in L.A.?” Ellen asked, innocently changing the subject.  
Abruptly, Josie felt as if the floor had fallen out from beneath her, and Castiel and Dean stiffened on either side of her.  
“‘Bout two more weeks,” Josie answered quietly.  
Castiel cleared his throat nervously, but Josie refused to look at him nor at Dean.  
“It’s gettin’ kinda late,” Dean glanced at his watch, “Traffic’s gonna be a bitch if we don’t leave now.”  
Both he and Cas were out of their seats with little hesitation.  
Josie was a bit taken aback, but rose out of her seat slowly.  
“You only live a few miles away,” Bobby grouced.  
“Heading back to the beach house tonight,” Dean explained.  
“Well, it was great seeing you boys. You ought to come by for dinner more often,” Ellen said, walking them toward the door.  
“Thank you for having us, really,” Josie said, trailing behind Cas and Dean who could not get to the Impala fast enough.  
“Our pleasure. You’ve always got a home here too,” Bobby said warmly.  
“Absolutely. It was great meeting you, Ginger,” Ellen winked at her.  
_Well, I’ve always thought I was more of a Maryanne, but I guess that nickname is sticking,_ Josie shook her head.  
“You should come by and visit before you head back to the Windy City,” Ellen suggested, reaching up slightly to hug Josie.  
As Josie pulled away, her shirt shifted, and Ellen’s eyes locked onto her neck. Her gaze paused for a moment, but didn’t make a comment even though Josie could tell that Ellen _knew_.  
The older woman pulled her in for another hug, “You be good to those boys.”  
Josie was speechless, but nodded.  
“Jos, c’mon. The freeways are getting congested as we speak,” Dean called out from the driver's side of the Impala.  
“It was lovely meeting you both. Thanks again,” Josie said rapidly before bounding for the car.  
Dean took off like a bat out of hell.  
Once they were a block away from the house, Cas leaned forward to kiss Josie’s ear and whispered, “You did great, darling.”’  
Dean took her hand in his on the seat as he drove and looked over at her while Cas continued placing small kisses on her neck.  
“See, told you they’d love you,” Dean smiled

He leaned to the center of the bench seat to give Josie a chaste kiss then turned to Cas to do the same.  
The care that he and Castiel were showing her filled her heart with a joyful fluttering heat, but Ellen’s words kept ruminating in her head, and she knew she had to be fair to the pair no matter how much it might hurt her in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:   
> -brief allusions to homophobia
> 
> References:  
> -free love - a 1960s term used to define nontraditional sexual and/or emotional relationships.
> 
> Some background:  
> In my mind, Bobby, Ellen, John, & Mary all grew up together. Bobby & Ellen were besties, but took forever to get together.  
> Jo is their biological child, and she's married to Ash.  
> I imagine they're moving to what will become Silicon Valley, and Ash will become a Steve Jibs/Bill Gates type dude.
> 
> I've started Chapter 16, and I hope to post it sometime next week.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, the Boys celebrate Josie's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrible person who lets life get in the way of fiction. Boo, reality!  
> Anywho, here's some smut, and some fluff, and a shit ton of wine to make up for it.  
> Thanks to Kay Corson for being my beta.  
> Funny thing happened. I had already edited this earlier today, and my browser crashed, so I had to start earlier.  
> References and Trigger Warning Tags at the bottom. If you are easily triggered by things, PLEASE read the tags from here on out as this ship will be traversing murky waters very soon.  
> Thank you for the beautiful comments and kudos.

The following morning, Josie woke up extra early.

Cas and Dean had wrapped their limbs around her tightly, and they both enjoyed scenting and nuzzling their faces against her skin in their sleep. It took her a few unsuccessful attempts to dislodge herself from between her sleeping beauties until she was finally able to rise and head to her own private bungalow.  
The early hours at the beach were particularly overcast that day, so she popped in for a moment to grab a loose, long-sleeved shirt before heading back outside into the gray morning.  
The heavy clouds loomed over her as she perched herself on the sand far away enough from the water that the waves couldn’t touch her, and distant enough from the bungalows that it would take her lovers more than a few moments to find her.  
Over the last couple of weeks, she had experienced more joy than she could have ever dreamed of, but she was an adult, and as such, she knew that she couldn’t live in the fantasy forever. Thoughts of leaving kept cluttering her mind, and Castiel and Dean happily distracted her from that reality, but she needed a bit of quiet and time alone to think.  
Without really intending to, Josie found herself inhaling and exhaling to the rhythm of the slow pull of the waves that hummed not too distantly from her. The cool sea breeze had a very effective way of grounding her and filling her mind with tranquility, and the white noise created by the tide helped to clear the cacophony in her brain and her heart. She focused solely on the sound, and the sand that molded itself around her crossed legs.  
Her calm exterior was a firm facade that hid the internal emotional battle that raged within her heart. Chicago had become home, but there was little holding her to that city now that Phillip was out of her life. Los Angeles felt comfortable and welcoming.  
_It could be home_ , she mused.  
But there wasn’t anything _real_ to her about it; it felt like a mirage, and she really did not want to be there when she found herself beyond parched in a lonely, emotional desert.  
_Because that’s where I always end up...alone_ , she thought mournfully.  
Chicago was familiar. It wasn’t home anymore, _not really_ , but she craved its familiarity. Indiana had been home, but she no longer had ties left there either.  
She had no parents, no grandparents, no real friends to speak of. The closest thing that Josie had to anyone were the two slumbering angels in the bungalow behind her, and that realization terrified her like a trapeze artist flying through the air without a net below to catch her.  
Josie had never wanted any single person to have to carry the burden of being the one to ground her, let alone to have it be two people who were already in a relationship of their own.  
Suddenly, Josie felt a bit regretful that she hadn’t thought her actions through properly. What if her giving in to her temptation to be with the two men caused them to break apart?  
Her heart wrenched painfully in her chest thinking that her carelessness might force them apart somehow. Josie never wanted to be the other woman or a homewrecker, especially not for two people that she had fallen so hard for.  
Granted, they were also adults and had decided to jump in feet first just like she had.  
_Maybe they just don’t see that this can’t work long term? How can they? It can’t. Can it? Fuck. Someone has to be the adult here._  
All three of them had been living under the beautiful illusion that somehow the summer would never end, and perhaps that was a good thing. Ignoring the truth made it easier to give in to the fantasy fully. It would be the most beautiful memory Josie would ever have, and it would be a reality that existed for a time, but nothing more.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Castiel stretched his arm and his leg out toward the middle of the bed, and it felt empty. Sleepily shuffling forward, he felt Dean’s arm and his leg flung out toward him, but there was definitely something missing in between.  
“Josephine,” Cas mumbled into his pillow.  
“Mmmm,” Dean groaned unhappily, “Go back to sleep. ‘s too early.”  
“Josie?” Castiel whined a bit, but received no reply.  
“Probably making coffee,” Dean said, grumbling into the arm he had tucked under his chin.  
Castiel stretched his neck up, looking like a tired, frazzled cat and sniffed the air, but couldn’t smell any coffee.  
“Josie?” Castiel’s raspy voice called out again.  
The bungalow was small enough that it really wouldn’t take much effort to be heard.  
“Mmm, tryin’ to sleep!” Dean grumbled and buried his head under his pillow.  
Castiel rubbed his eyes as he twisted his neck to look around the room.  
Naked as the day he was born, he got up and inspected the small bungalow looking for the redheaded vixen that had been clinging to him as he slept.  
As he was met with empty room after empty room, worry began to wash over the tousled looking man, and panic caused his tired eyes to burst wide open. He rushed back into the bedroom and threw on a pair of shorts that had been laying on the floor.  
“Nononono,” he mumbled to himself.  
“Cas?” Dean asked, removing the pillow from his head.  
Without answering Dean, Cas continued his quiet mantra of panic as he made his way into the living area.  
“Babe! Where you goin’? What’s wrong?” Dean called groggily from the next room.  
_Not yet. Not yet_ , Cas kept praying in his head.  
He didn’t like to think about it, but Cas knew that Josie would have to leave. Even when he and Dean had talked about it and had dipped a tentative toe into the pool of possibility of asking her to stay, neither man had had the courage to actually outright verbalize it to each other let alone to Josie.  
_And now, she might be gone for good_ , Castiel’s heart twisted in agony at that thought.  
Barefoot and shirtless, the distraught man did his best to ignore how the chilly morning made his skin prickle with goosebumps as he ran out the front door and frantically turned his head from left to right, trying to figure out which direction Josie may have gone.  
He rushed toward the neighboring bungalow and found the door unlocked.  
“Josie?” he called out, trying not to sound too desperate as he walked further into the tiny beach house, but there was no flame-haired goddess inside.  
Castiel ran back outside, and the cool air jolted him with icy dread, but he forced himself to take a cleansing breath to center himself. Closing his eyes, he focused on slowing down his accelerated heartbeat, and thought of Dean. Something about conjuring up his husband’s image never failed to calm him, but thoughts of Josie kept trying to take over when all he wanted to picture was Dean.  
_Have to find her. Have to find her_ , he thought a bit more subdued.  
Opening his eyes, Castiel looked out onto the horizon, and saw the sun’s rays breaking through the gray layer of overcast clouds that hung heavily over the water. Fixing his eyes on the sway of the constant, lapping waves, he caught a familiar figure out of the periphery of his eye.  
_Josie_ , the tension in his chest eased significantly when he recognized the scarlet pyre that was his lover’s hair burning in the distance like a beacon.  
Suddenly, the doctor felt very silly for having overreacted. Nonetheless, he made haste as he jogged on unsteady legs in the sand to reach her.  
Josie sat crossed legged, and she appeared so at peace that Castiel nearly regretted disrupting her seemingly meditative state.  
If she felt him approaching, Josie didn’t show it. She sat stock still facing forward with her back rigid and fixed.  
“Josephine?” Cas called to her in the softest voice he could muster which must have sounded like a plea to the woman.  
Josie’s eyes had been closed, but Cas could see splotches of red stinging the fair, delicate skin beneath where her blue-green eyes hid. Her lip quivered a bit, and she took a shuddering breath before opening her glassy eyes to look up at Castiel.  
_Why was she crying?_ Cas pondered with an arresting pang in his stomach.  
“Hello, Castiel,” she said forcing her voice to sound even, but Cas could hear the waver in her voice.  
Without hesitation, he knelt down in the sand beside her, but approached her carefully like one would with an injured animal.  
“Everything alright?” he asked quietly, keeping his hands at his sides so as not to touch her just yet.  
She smiled mournfully and wiped at the tears that still clung to her eyes.  
Silently, Josie took Castiel’s hand and positioned him so that he was sitting behind her. Instinctively, Cas wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her neck from behind.  
“Josie, I think there’s something we should-” Castiel began carefully.  
“Shhh,” she instructed gently, “Not now. Let’s just enjoy this.”  
He buried his nose in her hair which smelled almost briney like the ocean and sand, but also sweet like the coconut oil she used to soften her curls.  
Holding her should have reassured the man, and as much as he tried to remember meditative teachings about living in the moment, Castiel could not help but worry about the near future. The cool wind was beginning to kick up, and Castiel clung to Josie tighter as if a gust would blow her away from him. Neither of them heard Dean approach until he was standing right next to them.  
“HAhhh! Whas goin’ on, guys?” Dean yawned loudly as he plopped down next to the pair on the cold sand.  
Silently, Josie stretched out a hand to beckon Dean closer.  
Sleepily, Dean scooched next to Josie and let her nuzzle her nose and lips into his neck until she placed a small kiss on his jawline. He snaked his hand in between her back and Cas’ chest. Dean turned to his husband and gave him a chaste kiss.  
Dean’s eyes silently searched Castiel for answers as to what was going on, but his uneasy blue eyes offered no explanation. Cas adjusted his arms so that one was holding Josie’s waist and the other wrapped around Dean’s bare torso. He placed a kiss on his husband’s cheek, then one on that of their lover.  
Dean leaned closer to both of them and somehow understood the melancholy they were both feeling. They all knew there was something coming, like a massive tsunami, but they wouldn’t speak of it. They braced each other, and held on tightly, sharing quiet cuddles and kisses as they shuffled on the cool sand.  
Fingers intertwined and soon they began to breathe as one. The rising sun cut through the grays surrounding them giving way to warmer blues and golds as the trio silently huddled together to watch the sun rise properly until all the clouds were cleared away.  
**************************************************************************************************

“One week, Dean,” Castiel stated plainly, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Cas, I thought we weren’t gonna talk about it,” Dean huffed, rubbing his palms into his eyes.  
The dinner at Bobby and Ellen’s had been a week prior; they had both bolted out of the Singer household as if running faster would keep that impending day from catching up to them. Neither Cas nor Dean had made any attempt to ask Josie about the specifics of her leaving. She also did not make any effort whatsoever to volunteer the information either.  
Castiel took advantage of the fact that Josie had gone off to her bungalow to shower and change before they took off to explore Santa Barbara County’s wine country for the day to try to discuss the elephant in the room.  
The pair had been secretly planning the trip after Josie had shared that her birthday was in mid-August. They knew she liked dark, red wines, so they knew that she’d appreciate a short trot through the little known back roads and independently owned vineyards.  
“I know, but-” Castiel ran a frustrated hand through his mop of dark hair, “We can’t just let her go, Dean.”  
“Well, I guess we’re talking about it then. Fuck,” Dean gritted his teeth, “Cas, babe,” Dean exhaled running a hand over his face and closed the gap between them, “I really didn’t want to get into this, but,” Dean sighed painfully, “She hasn’t said anything about staying.”  
“That doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to,” Cas whispered.

Dean's heart felt pained to watch his partner's hurt expression, but he knew that enjoying the moment and leaving crazy possibilities be was the best course of action to prevent worse heartache for all involved in the future.  
“It also doesn’t mean that she’s gonna just drop everything she’s got going on in Chicago to move here,” Dean said sensibly.  
_Though, she could live with us_ , Dean mused subconsciously.  
Deep in the recesses of his mind, where light of day never reached, Dean entertained the idea of waking up every morning in that now familiar tangle of limbs with two sets of arms to hold him. He fantasized about getting up extra early to make coffee and eggs for his lovers before they all went off to work for the day. He thought of sitting at their large dining table with three people laughing and discussing their day instead of just two. Dean had always felt as if he and Cas were _enough_ together, but the idea of adding Josie felt almost _too_ natural, and being the voice of reason in this scenario hurt him more than he would readily admit.  
He and Cas had also talked about wanting children, and had even looked into adoption, but he refused to get his hopes up. There was no way that any agency would allow two men or even a single man to adopt a child, no matter how badly that child might need a home.  
_With Josie, we could have a kid of our own_ , Dean thought selfishly,  _No, Josie's not just a surrogate womb to carry around a love child. She's a person with thoughts, and feelings, and ambitions_ , Dean chastized himself.

Nonetheless, his mind viciously conjured up the image of a little girl with Josie’s red hair and his green eyes or a little boy who looked like a combination of the man he loved and the woman who’d also burrowed into his heart...of crawling pushing both a little girl and little boy on the swings...  
Dean craved having a house full of love and familial chaos.  
_But she’s not staying._  
Internally, Dean mourned the family that could’ve been, but squashed those feelings down like a bug to bring himself _and_ Cas back to reality.  
“Babe,” Dean said, wrapping his arms around Castiel, and Cas dropped his arms to his sides, “Look, I know we both care about her _a lot_ , and that’s why I think we should just let her go home and have the chance to have a _normal_ life,” he sighed, “We can’t give her that. Yeah, she might care about us too, but it’s not fair for us to ask her to be a part of this- _whatever this is_. Who ever heard of a relationship with three people any way?”  
“Dean-”  
“I mean it, Cas. Think about it. How would that look to the outside world? How would we explain that to people? How would we even tell anyone? How would we tell Bobby or Ellen? Would _they_ even get it?”  
“This feels like _you and I_ all over again,” Castiel reminded Dean.  
“It’s not the same, Cas, and you know it,” Dean said, stepping back from the blue-eyed man.  
“Isn’t it?” Cas crossed his arms over his chest once more, “You said the same thing about _two men_ being in a relationship.”  
“I know what I said, Cas, but this would be harder. You and I, we had no other choice. We couldn’t help the fact that we loved each other and that we both just so happened to be dudes. You want to drag Josie into _that_ now too?”  
“Look, Dean,” Cas ran a hand through his hair, “I know that it’s an _unconventional_ relationship, but so is ours! Fuck what the world thinks! If we all love each other, then why should anyone else matter!?”  
Dean gritted his teeth and the small muscle in his jaw shifted like it always did when he was thinking too hard.  
“I dunno, Cas. I dunno,” Dean shook his head.  
“We can at least,” Castiel placed his arms on Dean’s shoulders and tilted his chin up, “We can at least talk to her. We’ve done this dance with each other before, and you remember how long it took _us_ to get our shit together because we each _thought_ we knew what was better for the other. Josie is an adult. She should be allowed to have input about this. We need to let her decide what _she_ wants to do, but we need to let her know that this is an option.”  
Dean nodded silently.  
“Okay, but not today. Today is our girl’s birthday. Let’s make it a good one for her,” Dean said.  
“That sounds like a plan to me,” Castiel smiled with hope at Dean and kissed him happily.  
*************************************************************************************************

Josie always considered herself to be a fairly logical person, but she couldn’t help but be superstitious too.  
She was born in August 1948 on a Friday the 13th. Her mother and grandmother always said that the date being bad luck was a bunch of nonsense, but Josie could never shake the feeling that she was somehow cursed. She was born in the early evening just as the sun was setting, but she vaguely remembered her mother telling her that the sky was particularly dark when that night fell because it was the beginning of a new moon.  
As a young girl, Josie always found it curious that that particular moon phase meant that the sky was dark.  
_You would think you’d be able to see it in the sky shining like a full moon_ , she had always pondered.  
The fact that it was a dark night on a Friday the 13th always unnerved her and convinced her that she was born under a bad moon.  
“That’s neither here nor there. Has nothing to do with you,” her Poppa had said when she’d come home crying because her school mates had said that her being born on a bad day was the reason she was an orphan.  
“But it is my fault,” she had cried loudly.  
Her Poppa set aside the corn he'd been shucking and gathered her gangly limbs into his arms and held her in his lap. She sniffled into his salt and pepper hair, which always smelled like fresh earth and tobacco, while he cradled her like a baby.  
“Darlin’, those ignorant little shits don’t know up from down,” he said plainly with a hint of a frown under his thick beard.  
It didn’t matter that she was just ten years old, her Poppa and Momma never minced words, and they never censored their colorful language around her; but Lord help her if either of them ever caught _her_ using that kind of language.  
“Those little snot nosed punks are as ignorant as their parents are backwards hicks. You are a precious angel, and the fact that your mommy and daddy are up in heaven has nothing to do with something as silly as what day you were born on,” he’d said reassuringly, “Now, I don’t want to hear you talk about curses or any other hokum like that about yourself ever again. That understood?”  
Little Josie nodded, “Yes, Poppa.”  
“Good,” his scruffy beard scratched her ginger head as he placed a kiss there, “If you're good, I'll take you with me to gather honey from the apiary later. How's that sound?"  
His dark-blue eyes sparkled under his severe, heavy brows. His intense gaze intimidated most people, but Josie found all her grandfather's features endearing.  
"Yes, Poppa Cain. I like visiting the bees," little Josie's red rimmed eyes brightened.  
"Now, go on out and play. I know I saw Margarita and Fausto milling around outside waiting for you to come home,” Poppa gave her a squeeze before releasing her to run wild with the other children.  
Josie always found it easy to befriend the children of the migrant workers who were hired to help out when there was too much work for she and her grandparents to handle. She discovered that no matter where they came from, or how limited their verbal communication was, they could always play and relate the way most children do. The most difficult part of making friends for Josie was always watching them go at the end of the harvest season. Migrants always moved around to where the work was in any given year, and there was never a guarantee that they would come back to the same farm again.  
On very joyous, but rare occasions, some of her friends would come back, but she had learned better than to expect them. When they did return to her though, she relished the time they would spend running through the tall corn stalks playing hide and seek or running around the storage barn pretending they were one superhero or another.  
Staring out the Impala's passenger side window at the crouched field workers, picking lettuce presumably, Josie wondered if one of them might be an old childhood friend of hers. She hoped that their lives were better and filled with more love than hers.  
At thirty-one, Josie didn’t feel her age, but upon reflecting, she felt as if she had lived so many lives in one.  
Cas and Dean hadn’t told her where they were going, and frankly, as long as she was with them, she didn't care; however, she was curious how far into the countryside they were going.  
Over the last few days, she'd felt very fatigued and had taken to napping for longer than usual, but she attributed it to all to stress. She hoped that she would have enough energy to keep up with everything they had planned for her.  
They’d had traveled up the Pacific Coast Highway which hugged along the cloudy California coastline. There were a few crop fields along the highway, and Josie just knew that her lovers had planned this specific path because she’d be able to appreciate the scenic agricultural route. After several miles of rolling hills, the road gave way to sandy cliffs and rocky beaches.  
When the marine layer began to lift away from the still ocean, the sun lazily rose higher in the sky and bathed the water below with gleaming rays.  
Dean thumped his fingers to the rhythm of America’s “Ventura Highway”, and Cas whistled along to the light, flittery guitar picking as the Impala veered onto a two lane road that snaked through lesser known country. The hills stretched out as far as the eye could see, and there was absolutely no hint of a city within miles, which Josie found liberating.  
The brownish-green landscape was dotted with cows, sheep, and even a few horses.  
A canopy of trees and country hugged in closer around the dark vehicle they rode in, and something about this rural road made Josie feel as if she has found a little bit of Indiana in California.  
The nostalgia hit her gut so hard that she had to fight the tears that threatened her eyes.  
“I didn’t know it would be so lush,” Josie said, clearing her throat.  
“Oh, yes. Some might argue that California is the breadbasket of America,” Castiel said, hooking his chin on Josie’s shoulder.  
Josie returned the affection and nuzzled her cheek against the top of Cas’ head.  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Dean turned to his lovers.  
Josie just smiled at him from behind her sunglasses, and she caught a brief glimpse of hazel-green eyes as the sunlight reflected onto Dean’s brownish Ray Bans.  
"Are we far from the first stop?" Josie asked, running a hand leisurely along the seam of Dean’s shirt sleeve to touch his flexed bicep affectionately.  
"Almost there, sweetheart," Dean smiled, and he turned his head to kiss the hand she’d laid on his arm.  
Just to mess with Dean, Castiel scooched over behind the driver’s side, and nibbled at Dean’s ear. The driver blushed to a bright red, making Josie giggle.  
“I swear to god, Cas. You know it’s a bitch to drive with a hard on,” Dean complained with a bit of a moan.  
“Yes, I _do_ know,” the doctor grinned into his husband’s neck, “That’s half the fun.”  
“Asshole,” Dean groaned and pressed the heel of his hand to the tenting in his pants, “Why don’t you go bug Josie for a bit? It’s _her_ birthday after all.”  
“You’re right,” Castiel said as if having an epiphany.  
“Oh no,” Josie giggled.  
Castiel pounced on her playfully, and began to kiss the side of her neck. Castiel, _honest-to-god_ , growled into her ear, sending a chill down the woman’s spine. Josie arched her back into the bench seat and pressed her knees together.  
“You’re such an evil tease,” Josie told Cas.  
“And you’re easily excitable,” Cas nipped at her neck, “Besides, who says I’m not gonna follow through with what I start?” he said loud enough for Dean to hear.  
“God, Cas, you’re insatiable,” Dean said, " _Fuck_."  
“You should know that by now, Dee. And don’t act like _your_  sexdrive isn't incredibly high as mine,” Castiel winked at Dean as he slipped a hand into Josie’s thin, button-up blouse to cup one of her breasts.  
“Mmm, I love your breasts,” Castiel mumbled into Josie’s ear lasciviously, “I have a _really_ hard time keeping my hands off of you.”  
“I noticed,” Josie replied in a breathy voice.  
Castiel pulled off his aviators and threw them onto the backseat haphazardly, then turned Josie’s lips to meet his.  
The pair proceeded to make out heavily as Dean struggled to keep his eyes on the road and squeezed his thighs together to stave off his growing erection until he mercifully saw the off ramp for their first destination.  
Dean took a deep breath and turned to his lovers, “You guys might wanna cool it. We’re getting close to civilization again.”  
Castiel gave Josie one last peck on the mouth before pulling his hand out of her shirt, and sat back against his seat. He put his aviators back on and ran his fingers through his hair to try and make it look a little less disheveled.  
“You are a fucking tease,” Josie whined quietly.  
The fair skin around her lips was marred with red from Castiel’s coarse beard, and her flower patterned blouse was wrinkled and unbuttoned below her bra.  
Dean bit his lips as he admired Josie’s ample, rounded breasts as they strained against the cups that cradled them.  
The driver couldn’t wait to bury his face between the two fleshy mounds and pepper his woman’s chest with wet kisses.  
“See something you like?” Josie smiled as she powdered her face.  
Dean could only swallow hard, and turn his gaze away, “Sorry.”  
“You don’t need to apologize, Dee. I love it when you look at me,” she licked her bottom lip as she slowly fiddled with the buttons on her blouse.  
“We’re not too far from the first stop now,” Dean said, returning his eyes to the road.  
Exiting and turning onto a country road, Josie spotted a sign with old European lettering welcoming them to Solvang.  
"What a unique sign," Josie muttered.  
"It's kind of a tourist trap, but I think you'll like it," Dean said, parking Baby in front of a Danish bakery.  
Looking around, Josie took in the colorful Dutch inspired wooden buildings and imitation windmills on the main street.  
"What is this place?" she laughed.  
_Feels like an amusement park_ , Josie observed.  
"Solvang. A town settled by Dutch immigrants," Castiel explained, taking Josie's hand in his.  
"And they have the best pastries here. C’mon!" Dean declared, taking Josie's other hand to lead her and Cas into the bakery.  
"To be honest, this is just a detour. Dean couldn’t resist stopping for pastries," Cas wrapped his arms around Josie’s waist as Dean pointed at colorful items in the display case.  
"Try this, and tell me it isn't worth breaking for," Dean handed Josie a raspberry and cream cheese danish.  
Taking a tentative bite, Josie’s taste buds exploded with the intense buttery, berry flavor.  
"Oh my god!" the woman moaned with a full mouth.  
Castiel just laughed at her enjoyment.  
"See!" Dean said taking a bite of a bear claw.  
“We should probably get going if we want to make our first appointment," Cas nudged Dean.

Shuffling back into the Impala, the trio sped down the road, but slowed a bit as they passed a large adobe church which Cas pointed out was the Santa Ynez mission. Like a tour guide, the bearded man also noted that the land they were entering used to be populated by the Chumash people who now lived on a reservation not to far from the mission.

Josie listened attentively and hoped that on another trip they might have more time to visit the mission and maybe even the reservation to learn more about the local tribe.

After traversing through rolling hills and a few dirt roads, it didn't take too long before they reached a patch of land with long rows of grapevines stretching in front of a humble shed.  
"A vineyard! I've never been to a real vineyard before!" Josie called out with excitement.  
Luckily, the danish she'd enjoyed in Solvang had helped to reinforce the light breakfast she’d had earlier that day, so she was able to enjoy the various vints that were laid out for her to try.  
Normally, the vineyards would be closed because it was a Monday, but her Boys had called around to a few small wineries to schedule tastings. Josie wasn't big on white wines, but she tasted them to oblige the very hospitable owners that offered them. The little trio enjoyed leisure conversations with the vintners who offered details about the different varieties of grapes they grew and the methods they used for turning the sweet fruits into wine.  
Though she was no longer a farmer, Josie felt a kind of kinship with their hosts, and beamed when they spoke with pride about their wines. She had a great respect for all the vineyards they visited and could truly appreciate the great skill, and to a certain extent, the luck that is involved with crafting even the simplest barrel of wine.  
At each stop, the men took turns pretending one was her husband and the other was a friend of theirs. Josie’s cheeks flushed with warmth thinking about being married to either Castiel or Dean - _or somehow both-_ , and at the same time, she wished they didn’t have to keep up a pretext where the relationship between the _two men_ didn’t exist. The way they loved _each other_ was a part of why Josie loved them.  
Nonetheless, she went along with each rouse, and relished each touch and kiss her lovers openly shared with her as they walked through the dark brown earth and the fertile and fragrant vines, or in the shady barrel rooms where they sampled the vints.  
One of their favorite wineries not only had an excellent selection of rich and flavorful wines, but they had a small and comfortable tasting room with imitation frescos and clay statues of Dionysus, the god of wine, on the wall.  
“I must’ve been him in a past life,” Josie claimed, pointing at the togaed figure with grapes and laurels on his head and an overflowing glass of wine in his hand.  
“Well, you certainly enjoy the finer things in life,” Castiel winked at her.  
Josie smiled and leaned in to kiss him in front of their host, not remembering whether he or Dean was supposed to be her husband on that visit.  
As mementos, the boys insisted on collecting a bottle of wine from each vineyard to take home with them.

A few of the locations had complimentary fruit and cheese plates to pair with their wines, which Josie was grateful for because the wines she’d sampled throughout the day were going to her head. By midday, the breakfast and pastry were fighting bravely, but didn’t seem to be enough to hold up against the small taster glasses she was racking up.

Which was why after the last winery, Dean stopped at a small local deli to pick up foods for a late lunch.

As the Impala drove through the lush, grassy hills, the trio searched for a quiet place to spread out for their picnic.  
Dean wasn’t much of a wine drinker, so he was fairly sober as he drove, and was subjected to simply watching as the red haired vixen and his raven haired husband fondled and kissed each other over the bench seat.  
Castiel and Josie were too caught up in sharing kisses and cuddles to note how frustrated Dean was becoming at being left out, and forced to observe without the ability to interact.  
Dean gritted his teeth and did his best to ignore the discomfort in his pants until he finally found a secluded hill with a small copse of trees.  
Castiel’s hands were snaking underneath Josie’s blouse again, and the woman was already beginning to moan into the other man’s touch.  
“Mmm,” Dean groaned heavily, biting his lip as he watched, “Nope. This isn’t happening again. Fuck,” Dean said, gritting his teeth.  
The car jolted, and Castiel and Josie braced themselves as best they could when Dean took a sharp turn.  
“Where are we going?” Castiel asked Dean with a giggle.  
“I don’t want to just sit here and watch _again_ and have to drive while you two have all the fun,” Dean said as he sped the Impala to a lonely patch of land with a few large trees.  
Putting the car into park, Dean quickly jumped out, and rushed to grab a blanket out of the trunk before going to the passenger side door.  
Both Josie and Castiel were a little bit confused, but exhilarated by Dean’s take charge attitude.  
Dean opened the door and took Josie’s hand, pulling her out of her seat.  
Holding the red checkered blanket behind Josie, Dean pressed the woman’s back against the hot exterior of the Impala as he ravished her lips.  
Between the two men, Dean was definitely the more controlled of the two. He seemed to have an endless well of patience and softness to him, which was why the feral creature looking back at Josie was such a welcome revelation. It was as if the veneer that Dean kept too thickly plastered over himself had cracked to show the need and desperation that he’d most likely been keeping under wraps and had finally bubbled up and burned through.  
“Fuck, you two don’t know what it does to me. To _watch_ and not be able to touch,” Dean said as his lips roamed down Josie’s neck.  
“Never want to leave you out, Dee,” Josie arched into his mouth and clutched at his thick arms as her lips meet his in kind.  
“Fuck, Dee. I thought you liked it when we teased you,” Cas said hopping out of the car, shuffling closer to Dean and Josie.  
“I do, but fuck-” Dean was cut off by Castiel kissing his neck, “Mmm.”  
“I love it when my good boy takes charge,” Cas rumbled into his ear.  
Josie began hitching her long leg up Dean’s thigh and pressed her hips against his.  
“Fuck, I’ve been hard _all god damned_ day,” Dean snarled into Josie’s ear.  
“You should’ve told us you were feeling neglected, Dee,” Josie wrapped her legs around Dean’s middle and hooked her arms around his shoulders, and he slipped his hands underneath her firm bottom to hold her up.  
Castiel had enough presence of mind to grab the blanket before it fell to the floor and turned his lovers to lead them to the scant yards that led to a large shade tree. There, he laid the blanket out.  
Never breaking their messy kiss, Dean moved Josie until her back was pressed against the bark of a nearby tree and rutted his hips against her open legs.  
“Mmm,” she moaned as she felt Dean’s erection through her denim shorts and his jeans.  
Dean desperately peppered Josie’s neck with sloppy, frantic kisses as if he couldn’t get enough of the taste of her skin.  
Castiel leaned close to Dean and gently kissed his cheek and neck to encourage him to move over to the blanket he’d laid out.  
Dean, then Josie, turned to share a deep and dirty kiss with Castiel that was mostly tongue and teeth.  
After a moment, Dean laid Josie down on the thin blanket, never removing his hungry mouth from her flesh. He grabbed either end of her blouse and roughly pulled the fabric in opposite directions so hard that the little white buttons that held it closed popped off and flew into several far flung directions.  
“Fuck,” Cas said biting his lip as he knelt on the checkerboard fabric closeby.  
Josie raked her red fingernails through Dean’s hair making it stand on end while arching her chest toward his face.  
Castiel perched himself behind her head and stroked a soft hand against her cheek as he just watched his two lovers hungrily mouth at each other.  
In the short time that she’d been intimate with him and Castiel, Josie had never seen or felt Dean so ravenous. The man above her buried his face in her soft mounds like he’d been fantasizing about doing all day. A little more gently, he tugged at her bra straps and pulled the cups down to allow her milky breasts to spring free of their confines. A soft breeze licked her pink nipples into firmness before Dean cupped his hand to help latch onto one breast, suckling hard against the puckered nub, then offering the same reverence to the other breast. Josie keened and mewled with each suck and teasing bite on her oversensitive nipples.  
Cas bent down and claimed her wine stained lips to swallow her pleasured moans while Dean laved at her tender buds, and was driven mad by the way that his incoming five o’clock shadow exfoliated and reddened her glowing skin.  
Josie gripped one hand in Dean’s hair and stretched the other to pull Cas’ neck down to keep his lips on hers to try and keep both her lovers as close to her as possible. Futilely, the redhead jutted her pelvis up toward Dean to gain some friction, but to no avail as he kept his lips on her chest and his hips low to the ground.  
Castiel’s mouth never unsealed itself from Josie’s lips as his sparkling baby blues trailed down to watch Dean continue to mouth his bright pink lips against her tanned skin. With his free hand, Cas ran his hot fingers down Josie’s ribs and belly until his arm was wedged between Dean and Josie. Nibbly, he popped open the button to the writhing woman’s shorts and pulled the zipper down before doing the same to Dean.  
Cas found himself playing facilitator as he tugged on Dean’s pants and Josie’s shorts. He _did_ want to be more involved, but for the moment, he was content to watch Dean and Josie lose themselves in each other with as little hindrance as possible.  
Josie instinctively lifted her hips as her lovers worked in tandem to pull her shorts down. Dean shimmied until his jeans were tangled around his knees, all the while rubbing his precum-moistened briefs against Josie’s soaking, cotton panties.  
Cas stayed close and rubbed a helpful hand between his two lovers. He snuck his long fingers into the filmy, wet fabric hiding Josie’s thatch of wet curls, eliciting a needy "Cas" as she threw her head back to expose her neck. Dipping a finger to her slick chasm, Castiel gathered her fluids and rubbed them against her tender nub for a few moments before reaching out to slip a firm hand into Dean’s strained underwear.  
Dean moved his hips in shallow thrusts into his husband's cupped fist. All the while, he panted against Josie’s flushed chest and neck.  
The woman jutted her hips up to gain more friction with Castiel’s fingers. Josie scratched her crimson nails up Dean's flexed flank muscles until she was fisting his shirt in her hands and bunching it up against his shoulders.  
"Mmm, Dean, need you. Please," she moaned out desperately.  
"Fuck, baby. Wanna be in you," Dean nosed at her ear and thrusted into Castiel’s hand more aggressively.  
Cas whispered sweet naughty nothings in Dean's ear, and the golden Adonis pulled away to peel off his rumpled shirt then stretched himself out next to his dark haired man before Josie's parted legs. Each man took either end of the woman's white, ruffled panties and slipped them down her thighs until they were completely off.  
Both men mouthed at each of her trembling thighs and teasingly kissed the tender flesh closest to the juncture to her hip. Her lovers hummed and groaned a loving trail up to her dripping apex.  
They each took turns alternating between laving at her pink, erect clit and tongue fucking her cock hungry pussy.  
"Mmmm, uh uh. Ooohh, fuuuck! So good, boys. Yeah! Uh! Shit!" Josie gritted her teeth as she pulled at Cas and Dean's hair.  
She was completely overwhelmed by the sensation of both her lovers' wet tongues tasting her and pressing against her most sensitive spots.  
"Mmm, taste so good, baby. Love eating out your juicy pussy," Dean said briefly locking a pair of lust blown eyes with Josie's before diving back into her sweet waters.  
Castiel was going to town, using his talented, nimble tongue to press as far inside her slippery crevice as he could. His deep bass voice rumbled when he closed his thick lips tightly around her clit and suck while he lapped his tongue at it at the same time. At one glorious point, both men shared a kiss and tasted their woman on each other's overworked lips and looked up at Josie just as she looked down at them.  
She growled before greedily demanding, "Fuck me."  
Dean pounced on her and rutted against her for a few moments until they were both rolling around on the red and white sheet.  
She ended up on top of Dean and pinned his hands above his head. Josie bent down and sucked on one small and sensitive nipple then the other, making the golden god beneath her mewl like a kitten.  
"Mmmm, love it when you're on top, sweetheart," Dean moaned loudly thrusting his hips up.

Josie teased the head of Dean's cock between he slippery nether lips through his breifs.

"Can't wait to sink down on you and ride your cock, Dee," she groaned before stripping off her ruined top and her bra.

In her periphery, she saw that Castiel was miraculously nude and sitting back with slightly parted legs as he grabbed his engorged cock and gently slapped it against his palm.  
"Fuuhh-ck," she exhaled and ran her hands along the ridges of Dean's chiseled torso.  
She bent down and kissed a sloppy trail of kisses from his chest to the plains and dips in his abs, then sprung his girth free from the soaked cotton underwear. Josie wasted no time teasing and began sucking the precum from the head of Dean's wide cock.  
Like a sly panther, Cas slunk next to Josie and kissed her, keeping Dean’s length between their lips. They tongued at the head together, and Josie could taste herself mingled with the earthy musk of Dean's leaking cock.  
Dean did his best to keep his pelvis pinned down to the sheet and tried not to pull too hard on Cas and Josie’s hair.  
"Uh uh uh ah! Mmm hmmm," Dean moaned in a breathy voice.  
When Dean was spit slicked enough, Josie unceremoniously impaled herself on him. His cock stretched her pussy open with a welcome and familiar ache, filling her as if she was made for it.  
Blindly, she reached out to pull Dean up to her so that his chest was flush with hers so close that only a thing sheen of sweat was sliding between them. Their hearts were beating in time with each other and with the unbridled thrusts they shared. Dean wrapped his arms around Josie's waist, holding her as close to him as possible. She threw her arms around his neck and shoulders to brace herself as planted her feet at either side of Dean's hips then slammed down on his thick pulsing cock with greater force and urgency.  
"Oh, Dee. Love how you fill me up. Need you. Mmmm, need you," Josie panted against her lover's cheek.  
"You have me, baby girl. You have me, baby. Fuck! Feels so good. Your pussy holding me so tight and wet. So right," he said, enjoying his woman bouncing on his neglected cock, "Been thinking about this all day. Mmm."  
Castiel shifted closer and placed a prickly kiss on Josie’s shoulder.  
"That's it, darling. Mmm. You take Dee's cock so well," Cas murmured in her ear as he stroked his cock, "You're both so beautiful like this like live poetry."  
"Mmm, Cas....Sir, wanna suck you off too, Cas. Please," Josie said with blown pupils.  
"Of course, my lovely girl," Cas exhaled against her neck, then promptly stood up between his husband and their lover.  
Josie reached out a hand to stroke Castiel to full hardness before taking his balls into her mouth. Dean leaned closer and joined her ministrations and put his cock-sucking lips to work. He swallowed Cas' length eagerly down to his throat while Josie stroked it for him.  
Dean kept sucking as he cupped Josie’s cheeks to lift her up and let her drop onto his cock with more force.  
They both moaned around Castiel’s cock as they sloppily sucked and licked while they continued to fuck each other hard and fast.  
Cas looked down at his husband and their woman with their darkened gazes looking up at him as they worked him over enthusiastically.  
"Fuck! I'm close," Cas groaned breathlessly.  
Josie pulled off his length long enough to demand, "Cum, Castiel. Cum on my tits."  
She ground down harder on Dean and stroked the back of his head as he continued to twirl his tongue on the ridge below his husband's cockhead.  
"Oh, shit! Dean, I'm gonna..."  
Dean pulled off of Cas glistening length with a loud pop and kissed Josie, tonguing into her mouth while they both anxiously watched Cas jerk his strained cock in front of them.  
"C'mon, baby. That's it. Show us how much you love watching us," Dean said before returning his lips to Josie.  
Castiel was so overcome by the scene before him of the flame haired goddess riding his Adonis' cock with abandon and truly enjoying themselves, pleasing _him_. It was a feast for his eyes that went straight to the heat gathering in his low belly. His balls tightened up, and he went at his cock faster, and with no mercy, until he was peaking and tumbling over the precipice, and he was painting his goddess' tanned, plentiful breasts in his creamy love. Turning slightly, he had more than enough to mark Dean's golden chest and perked nipples with his cum.  
"UHhhh!" Cas groaned in pleasured relief.

Too briefly, Castiel was only able to appreciate the portrait of his spent lovingly splattered on Josie's mounds and Dean's taunt chest.  
Without missing a beat, Dean and Josie leaned forward to clean up the cum remaining on Castiel's cock and on his fingers with their mouths and tongues as both woman and man locked their lust-blown gazes with him.  
Cas collapsed next to the pair soon after and offered tender caresses as Dean licked up the splatter of cum on Josie's heaving breasts. There was still a sticky mess between them as they gripped each other tight and met each other with rough, passionate thrusts and kisses.  
"Mmm, you take my cock so good, Jos. Fuck! That's it, baby, ride it!" Dean instructed, planting his feet flat to thrust up into Josie deeper and with more force.  
Meeting his thrusts in kind, Josie moaned loud enough for it to reverberate all around them.  
"Fuck! Dee! Yes! Mmm, ahh AHHHhh ooooh, fuck me! Fuck me!" she practically yelled.  
"Baby, sweetheart, shit! I can't hold it any more," Dean said, gripping Josie's hips.  
"So close, Dee. Keep fucking me! Want you to come in me. Fill my pussy up. Feel you dripping out after. Please. Please," Josie rambled loudly.  
"That's it, baby. Ride my cock. Wanna feel you cum. Feel your pussy walls holding me in."  
"Oh, Dee! Yes! Oh fuck, baby, I'm cumming. I'm cumming!" Josie declared, holding Dean as tight as she could.  
"Fuck, yes, baby. Uh, Josie! So good. Gonna paint that pussy up with my cum, sweetheart. Mmm, fuck fuck. FUUHH-Jos!" Dean said, stilling with his arms tight around her waist as his cock spilled into her pulsing channel.  
Josie’s mouth froze open in a silent cry as her entire body seized with a wash of seemingly unending pleasure as her fluttering pussy milked Dean's cock dry.  
Dean and Josie collapsed in a careless pile of limbs and were soon joined by Castiel's lazy litheness burrowing next to them.  
Josie took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of love making, vegetation, and fresh dirt. She cataloged the feeling of satisfaction and peace so she could conjure it up at a future time.  
"'k, now, I'm hungry," Josie said, burying her face in Dean's shoulder.  
The comment earned tired laughs from her exhausted lovers.  
"You heard the lady, Cas," Dean said, kissing the top of Josie’s tangled mane.  
Groaning and throwing Dean a sassy look, Cas stood up and retrieved the deli foods they acquired earlier.  
The trio had a nice, naked lunch of sandwiches, cheese, crackers, fruit, and wine on their disheveled picnic blanket. Lying underneath the shade tree with a soft breeze blowing as they hand fed each other snacks was an experience Josie had never had the pleasure of indulging in before.  
After their bellies were satisfied, Dean pulled a spare t-shirt from the Impala’s trunk; he kept it there in case of any roadside emergencies, and "lustful mangling his lover’s blouse", in this case, being one of them.  
Begrudgingly, Josie pulled the cotton, t-shirt over her bare breasts, too lazy to strap her bra back on. Cas and Dean also redressed, and all three lover’s worked quickly to pack up the remnants of their picnic before hitting the road again.  
By late afternoon, the wine and the country sun had gone to Josie's head, and she was so unbelievably exhausted that she curled up into a ball on the front seat.  
Maybe it was too much wine and not enough food or a combination of those two things and the serpentine road back, but Josie found herself feeling utterly depleted and queasy.  
She inhaled and exhaled loudly against the top of the bench seat.  
"Darling, are you okay?" Castiel asked, stroking away loose strands from her cheek.  
Dean had a taste of one glass at the beginning of their sojourn as well as a few sips from the bottle they’d shared on the grass, but not enough to even make him feel a buzz.  
"You okay, sweetheart?" Dean asked, looking at Josie.  
"Ugh. Too much wine," Josie groaned.  
"Sweetheart, I love you, but if you hurl in my baby, I'm leaving you on the side of the road," Dean joked.  
"Mmm. I'll be fine," Josie mumbled sleepily.  
Cas rubbed her back and placed soft kisses on her head.  
Normally she would enjoy Castiel’s ministrations, but everything seemed to suddenly annoy her, and she turned her face toward the window, letting the wind cool her flushed cheeks.  
Josie's stomach steadied, but didn't completely settle when they got back on the main road.  
When they reached the bungalow, Josie beelined for her little beach house claiming that she needed to grab something.  
Once she was alone, Josie ran to bathroom in her bungalow and let herself be sick without having to subject either of her lovers to watch how weak her constitution was.  
_So fucking embarrassing...like a goddamned teenager. Ugh._  
As she brushed her teeth afterward, she felt like such a light weight. Normally, she had no problem holding her own when it came to alcohol, but she blamed it on the combination of not eating enough before drinking and the uber windy roads.  
She was a bit tipsy when she shuffled over to her love nest with the boys.  
All the lights were off when she walked in.

Out of the darkness, Cas and Dean emerged from the kitchenette with a small cake with lit candles.  
Josie almost burst into tears when they started singing the first notes of the birthday song to her.  
"Make a wish, sweetheart," Dean's smile was lit up by the warm candles' flames.  
Josie looked at his darkened green eyes and Cas' dark blues, and took a moment to make a wish to the deities that be.  
_I wish I could stay with you forever_ , she thought mournfully before blowing out her candles.  
Amid the melted wax and whipped frosting scent, Dean then Cas kissed her lips chastely before saying, "Happy birthday, Josie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> -America's "Ventura Highway" - very appropriate because that is the road our trio is taking to get to the wineries (a portion of the way anyway).  
> -California is the bread basket of America. Our Central Valley especially growns A LOT of food.  
> -Poppa Cain - You guessed it! Cain is Josie's grandpa, which means Colette is her grandma because wtf not? Also in canon (**SPN spoiler**), Abadon was Cain protege before he turned on the Knights of Hell.  
> -Solvang is real and so are the unique and stupidly delicious pastries (someone, go there, and get me a raspberry/cream cheese danish please).  
> -Santa Ynez Mission is an old mission about a mile or 5 (google it) from Solvang.  
> -Wineries - Though most people think of Napa Valley when they think California wine country, we actually have TWO other very popular areas for wine: Santa Ynez Valley and Temecula.   
> -Josie's birthday - August 13th is actually Adam Glass' birthday. He is the lovely SPN writer who created Josie/Abadon, and I decided to give her that b-day because 1) Leos = WOO!, and 2) It's a nod to her creator. 
> 
> Tags (I'll try to cover all of them, let me know if I miss any):  
> -Some angst  
> -Slight panic  
> -Mentions of past bullying  
> -Nostalgia AF  
> -Driving with a semi.  
> -Fondling  
> -Teasing  
> -Wine drinking  
> -SEX!  
> -Aggressive!Dean  
> -Outdoor!Sex  
> -All the oral sex  
> -Dual cunnilingus  
> -Dual fellatio  
> -Woman on Top  
> -Unprotected Sex  
> -Queasiness  
> -Brief mention of vomiting (non-graphic)  
> -Shmoop
> 
> Additional:  
> I'm working on the next chapter, and I'm HOPING to complete, edit, and post it by this time next week, but don't quote me.  
> Thank you lovely readers. :-* <3 <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, our beloved triad visits the Dark Side of the Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Magnificent & Beloved Readers,  
> First off, Happy Destiel Anniversary! AND Happy Birfday Castiel!  
> Two things: 1) please MIND the tags at the end of the chapter, and 2) I've decided to make this a multi part verse.  
> I realized Chapters 1-17 gave a different feel than the newer chapters I'm working on, so this chapter will be the last in Part 1: Summer Breeze. The next part (which I already have 15 pages of) will be Part 2: Autumn Breeze and will reflect on the past of all three characters, but will also tie them all to the present. Fair warning for Part 2, there will be ANGST.
> 
> As usual thanks to my beta, Kay Corson.  
> Please, follow me down the rabbit hole. ;-)
> 
> Thank you for reading. <3
> 
> P.S.   
> Don't hate me for the ending to this chapter, and remember, there is a happy ending.

Insipidly, Josie had hoped it would happen on her birthday.  
Logically, she knew it was stupid to be hopeful about it.  
Castiel and Dean were in a long term, committed relationship with _each other_. And even with their boisterous declarations of love for her, Josie knew better than to allow herself to even entertain the notion that these two handsome, gorgeous men would have a more permanent place in their joined lives for her.  
Suddenly, she felt like a cog that was attempting to insert itself into a slot that was too rigid and square shaped for her to fit. All the same, she had still _stupidly_ hoped that the lovely doctor and the mechanic would ask her to make the short-termed fantasy they’d been living into a long-term _reality_.  
Even when that anticipated question and subsequent discussion remained unuttered, Josie still nestled into bed with her two lovers and let them hold her tight.  
She smiled thinking about the cake they had somehow managed to sneak into the house without her knowledge and was happy to have spent that special day with someone- _two someones_ -, but the silence from the two men about their collective future was deafening and painful.  
Even if they did ask her to stay, Josie wasn’t entirely sure that she would, but a more tactless and adventurous side of herself wished that, _if asked_ , she would.  
Perhaps it was the remaining wine in her system or the worry over the preeminent lonesomeness that was looming over her, but the morning after their excursion, Josie found herself worshiping the porcelain god once more. She shut the door behind her with a quick foot to keep Dean and Cas out, but the doctor still knocked softly to check on her.  
“I’m fine,” she said before retching, wishing she could just deal with her body’s weakness on her own.  
“Josie, please let me in,” Cas’ voice was a bit muffled behind the door.  
The woman ignored his request, and when she was done, she flushed and brushed her teeth quickly.  
“I said I was _fine_ , Cas,” she replied with a huff as she opened the door, “It's just a hangover,” she said, brushing past Castiel.  
Skipping breakfast and avoiding Cas and Dean’s concerned looks, she went over to her bungalow for some quiet, away from the distraction on four legs that lived next door.  
Josie had stared at her open, empty suitcase for a long, undetermined amount of time before she mindlessly began folding and laying clothing into it. It was only a matter of a few days before she was set to fly away, and she held no hope of coming back.

After every article of clothing she’d put into the case at the foot of her scarcely used bed, Josie would walk away and wander into the kitchen for water and to the living room to read or nap. Anything to avoid the permeance associated with gathering all her possessions and emptying the room.  
_Napping sounds like Heaven._  
It seemed she just could not get enough sleep lately.  
Though it had been a few hours, Josie felt as if it had scarcely been minutes since she had curled up on the scratchy couch cushions when her midday slumber was interrupted by Cas and Dean knocking on her door.

Lightheartedly, they coaxed her into joining them for lunch at a burger restaurant near the pier a few miles away.  
Josie went from vaguely nauseated to extremely hungry.  
_I would kill for some fries_ , she thought.  
Somehow, Josie wished she could hate the two beautiful, kind, and caring men before her, but she couldn’t. They had been nothing but sweet to her the entire time she had been in California, and she refused to allow herself to turn on them during her last days there.  
They ate lunch, which seemed to make both her stomach and her spirit feel more settled.  
“There ain’t much that can’t be solved by greasy comfort food,” Dean smirked at her.  
They wandered around the pier and watched teenagers roam around on the footpaths nearby on skateboards and skate shoes, and listened to long-haired, bearded musicians earn the dollars and dimes that were thrown into their guitar cases on the boardwalk.  
Near a row of shops, they found an old black and white photobooth where they took enough photos so that they each had a row of tiny pictures in their palms. They pointed and giggled at the goofy poses they had each made. In a few of the pictures in each of their sets, the trio looked like, well, a _family_.  
It unnerved Josie to even let that thought flit into her head, but the idea of it warmed her from the inside out.  
There was no reason why they couldn’t somehow be an _extended_ family, someone she could send holiday cards to or call every once in awhile just to catch up. They were her _friends_ before they had been anything else. There was no reason why that had to change.  
Suddenly, Josie was no longer subdued trying to not feel the pain associated with having to leave, but she felt hopeful that there had been a bond established. Though it was not exactly what she would have wanted, she was content to think that there _was_ a place in her life for these two men, even if it had to be as her friends.  
All day, Josie was grinning like a Cheshire cat, which also made Cas and Dean smile wider.  
She _honest-to-god_ skipped as they trailed back to the Impala and headed home.  
That evening, they happily watched the waves lap at the shore as they laid in the sand. The days were beginning to shorten incrementally, but it was just enough of a difference for Josie to notice. The warm summer breeze that had been so welcoming her first weeks there was now showing traces of coolness at its edges which reminded her of that most _hated, goddamned_ Robert Frost poem again.  
But the golden hues cast down by the sun still lingered and glimmered like oil on top of the water.

They were ever-present in the fairer strands of Dean’s hair and shone brightly against Castiel’s gleaming white smile. Looking down at her arms and hands, Josie could even see a bit of a glow underneath her own sun kissed skin, and she honestly wished she could make the true joy she felt last just a little bit longer.

*************************************************************************************************

Dean looked as giddy as a little boy as he flipped a record between his open palms.

“I’ve been wanting to do this since I first heard this album, but Cas always said I was silly for even wanting to,” Dean said, placing the record on the player.  
Castiel and Josie sat on the floor in the bungalow’s small living area with their backs against the couch.  
The evening was particularly sweltering, even at the beach, so Castiel and Dean had been lounging around with their shirts off while Josie wore only her red bikini top and a pair of linen shorts.  
“Seriously, Dean, you can do what you like, but really, who needs a soundtrack to _smoke_ to?” Cas was in the middle of rolling a joint when he shook his head at the manchild as he cued up the player.  
Cas had bagged up a few of his homegrown, dried leaves before they left the Pasadena house, and felt that since Josie had been having stomach issues since their wine country trip, the herbs would help with her queasiness...which Dean saw as an opportunity to have the trio indulge in one of his most juvenile bucket list items.  
“C’mon, Cas, live a little. It’s _Dark Side of the Moon_ , for Pink’s sake!” Dean said, as if somehow that would be enough of an argument to sway his sardonic husband.  
“Shouldn’t we be watching _The Wizard of Oz_ and try to sync up the music to the movie?” Josie joked as she rolled onto her stomach to look up at Dean from the burnt orange area rug.  
“I wish! But where am I gonna find a projection screen and a reel of good ole Judy on such short notice?” Dean sighed.  
“Well, love of my life, you’ll just have to settle for smoking and letting the music ‘expand your mind,’ as they say,” Castiel replied drily.  
Dean pouted petulantly.  
“Play the damn record, Dean,” Cas said as he lit the joint and took a puff to start it.  
As the odd mix of cash register coins, echoing screams, and laughter rung out through the speaker, Dean plopped down between Cas and Josie against the couch, then took a puff from the thick joint Castiel had rolled.  
The cacophony of “Speak To Me” melted into the slow, melancholy chords of “Breathe” which fittingly enough reminded Josie of what the waves outside their door felt like.  
When it was passed to her, Josie took a deep inhale of the sweet, skunky smoke before exhaling it along with all the worries she’d been carrying for the last couple of days.  
It felt as if time had slowed, all the sharp edges of the world had softened, and the lights dimmed to a more tolerable candescence.  
_"...don't be afraid to care. Please don't leave me,"_ the lyrics pled.  
Even when the wave-like chords melded into a slightly more erratic beat and synthisized sounds, Josie continued to feel subdued and calm.  
"I never realized how weird this fucking album is," Dean muttered in an odd sounding, tenseless tone at the sounds of airplanes and creepy laughter.  
Castiel giggled for no reason, " _You_ wanted to put it on, Dee."  
A series of alarm bells and tolling clocks jolted the trio, making Dean choke as he took a puff from the cigarette.  
"What the fuck is it with Pink Floyd and the fucking alarm bells!?" Cas asked Dean.  
Dean choked harder as he laughed, "You should see how startled you look, babe."  
"Maybe they want the listener to _wake up_ ," Josie mused, taking another shallow hit.  
"Fuck, Jos. That was deep, baby," Dean said as if it was the most profound insight he'd ever heard.  
"Right on," Cas agreed, inhaling and holding in the smoke for a while longer than he had before.  
When the paper and herb were burned down to a nub, Cas stretched to snuff it out on a glass ashtray that sat on a wicker side table next to the couch.  
_"Hanging on in quiet desperation is the English way...,"_ the new song said.  
"Pity the English," Josie mumbled, not sure if she'd actually said it out loud.  
_"...Home. Home again,"_ the song continued and started to sound like the mellow and welcome previous song.  
"Oh, yeah, I like this better," Josie nodded to the soft, swaying music.  
Before long, the three were cuddling as close to each other as possible. It seemed as if they all reacted to cannabis the same way; they became lethargic and smiley, but also even _more_ affectionate than usual.  
Josie laid her head on Dean’s chest as he and Cas shared a languorous kiss. Looking up at the way their plump, moist lips opened and closed against each other, she relished at the sight and sound of their tongues massaging against each other, darting past lips to claim one another's mouths.  
Another slow, whiny song with heavy piano and a man talking took over the atmosphere.  
_"Why should I be afraid...everyone's gotta go sometime,"_ the voice stated plainly.  
Josie hummed softly against Dean's chest and stretched out a hand to caress Castiel’s naked torso.  
If there would have been rafters in the room, they would've trembled with the powerful, mournful, and almost erotic voice of a woman singing against an organ, piano, and steady drums.  
Josie’s skin tingled and resonated as Dean lazily stroked the back of his thick fingers against Josie’s upper arm while he slowly pressed his lips and tongue to Castiel’s bearded neck. She wanted to cry out along in ecstasy and pain with the woman on the vinyl.  
Cas threw his head back in a pleasurable moan and shifted closer to Dean and Josie. Lit up by the jumble of emotions the voice was eliciting from her, Josie crawled into Dean's lap and began grinding her opened legs on his thigh and kissed Cas' neck as well.  
"Mmm, baby girl, Pink got _your_ pink ready to go?" Dean asked, throwing Josie a lascivious glance as his fingers tugged at the string to her top until her overheated breasts were free again.  
Just then, the sound of an adding machine and coins took over the speakers. At first it irritated Josie because it reminded her of the office in Chicago, but soon the song started to sound _sexy_. Granted, it was about money, but the wailing guitar and thick base line went straight to her loins, and all she could think about was riding her boys' cocks as hard as she could.  
Cas' beard tickled her throat, and Dean's hands were fumbling to unclasp her shorts. Both men bent down a bit to reach her bare breasts. Cas flicked his tongue over her nipple like a curious kitten, as if he was fascinated by the texture of her purplish, pink nub. Dean on the other hand, puckered his plush lips over her other nipple and sucked tenderly, then increasingly  harder.  
She shimmed out of her shorts and leant her pelvis forward to let Dean's thick fingers slip inside. Josie used one of her hands to pop the button on Cas' cut off shorts and pulled the drawstring on Dean’s favorite running shorts with the other.  
She wrapped a hand around each of them as Dean fingered her wet pussy on his lap. Josie bent forward and pressed her parted lips to where the men's shoulders were pressed together and moaned wetly as she gripped them tightly and fucked herself on Dean's fingers.  
Without realizing, the music had slowed again, but all three lovers were riled up and rutting against each other wantonly.  
"Want you both in my mouth," Josie whispered between her lovers.  
Josie maneuvered Cas and Dean until they were both lying on the orange shag rug with their legs scissored with each other so that their balls were flush against each other and their prominent cocks standing at attention very close, but not nearly close enough to each other.  
Mischievously, Josie smiled down at the two handsome, tanned men laid out before her. They both pressed their pelvis closer to each other to try and get their cocks to align.  
Josie teased them a bit and blew a breath over the heads of their cocks, and both men twitched and whimpered.  
"Please. Josie," Dean moaned, rubbing closer to Cas, but still not close enough to touch where he wanted.  
"Sweet mother of all that is holy, please, be a good girl, and touch us," Cas rambled, fisting his hands in the thick rug on either side of his head.  
At first, Josie used both hands to wrap around each man individually. They both writhed and exhaled in relief at her soft, slow touch. She began to increase the pace and intensity, then took both men in one hand to rub their lengths together.  
Cas shuddered when the tips of their precum soaked cocks finally met in Josie's palm.  
"Mmm, Dean," Cas moaned and rutted toward his husband.  
"Fuck, Cas, so good. Josie, you know just how to- _oh fuck_!" Dean was cut off by Josie taking both Dean and Cas into her mouth.  
She sucked on the heads of their cocks and was only able to take their lengths down a few inches. Josie had a large mouth and thick lips, but even so their girth made trying to fit them both deeper into her mouth a true challenge.  
Briefly meeting Castiel’s darkened eyes, Josie sucked harder and grinned around the cocks that were stretching her lips as wide as they could go. Her saliva dripped down the straining lengths of both men, and she pulled off the heads to lap up the mix of precum and spit along their silky erections.  
With her tongue out, Josie smiled at Dean.  
"So fucking hot, baby girl," Dean bit his lip and brushed a loose strand away from her hair.  
"Want you inside me. Want you both...in my pussy," Josie said before wrapping her lips around both her lovers again.  
“At the same tim-mme?” Dean asked.  
Josie nodded.  
"You sure, darling?" Cas asked.  
"Yeah, don't mean to brag, but Cas and I are _big_ boys," Dean half joked.  
Josie pulled off and nodded enthusiastically, "Wanna feel you both inside me, rubbing against each other...inside me. Mmm."

"Why don’t we warm you up a little first, sweetheart?" Dean asked softly.

Josie had an idea of what he meant. 

She crawled over toward Dean and spread her legs against his pelvis. Swaying her hips from side to side, she slid down until her parted nether lips glidded along Dean's length, then teased her entrance with the head of Dean's cock.

"Uh uh," Dean huffed out a breath as he reached out a hand to stroke Josie's shoulder.

"Mmm," Josie hummed, sitting up and straddling Dean's cock.

She licked her lips and knotted her loose hair up, exposing the curve of her neck. As she rode Dean, she could feel Cas' erection pressing against one of her plump cheeks.

Josie bit her lip as she gently pulled herself off of Dean and quickly backed up a few inches to sink down onto Cas' length. Dean's cock was still close enough that his cock head happy nudged against her clit when she slammed down on Cas' cock.

Castiel was lost in lust, and gripped Josie’s hips to hold her down as he rutted up.

"Ahhh! Cas! Fuck. Mmm. Uhhh! Yeah!" she cried and grabbed Deans cock to press against her clit.

"Shit, Jos! Your little clit is so hard. Mmm," Dean licked his lips. 

"Ahh. Ooohh," Josie moaned as Cas ran his hands up her lower back, then up her belly untill he was cupping her soft, firm breasts. 

Cas thrusts slowed to savor the feel of Josie’s slick channel tightening snd contracting around him. 

"Mmm, Cas," Josie exhaled as she rolled her hips.

"That's it. Fuck. Uh uh. Oh god," he groaned.

Dean thrusted up against Josie’s lips, rubbing against her clit.

"I can feel how wet you are, baby. Uh," Dean murmured as he let his hips shift up toward Josie.

"Want you  _both_. Please. Need you  _both_ ," Josie cried.

"Okay, but go slow, my love, " Cas ran a hand down Josie’s neck.

Electrified by Castiel's touch, Josie lifted off of Cas and giddily prepared for what she'd been asking for.

Excited and a little nervous, Josie hovered over the two men with her thighs parted, facing Dean. They both sat up a bit to help brace their woman as she crouched down. She gripped their lengths as close together as she could making both men hold their breath.

"Uh, uh, oooh. Oh, fuck," Josie bit her lip and used her free hand to wrap around Dean’s shoulder, "Shit, you guys are fucking huge. Uh, uh. Mmmm."  
"If it’s too much-" Dean began.  
"No. I want you. Want you both. Fuck," Josie said, sinking down further.  
Cas placed several kisses on her neck and shoulders as she went lower.  
"That's it, good girl. Just go slow, baby," Cas whispered, holding perfectly still as he held a hand on her hip.  
"Ahhh! Cas! Mmm, Dee!" Josie let out a deep breath as she finally reached the base of her lovers' lengths and felt their neatly trimmed pubic hairs tickle her opened lips.  
It took her several moments, but once Josie was acclimated to the girths spreading her, she slowly started to rock her hips back and forth. Her sensitive inner walls were electrified, and she relished in being able to distinguish between the two men inside her. That was how she felt complete with both her men safely nestled inside her. She clamped down a bit, hoping it would help work their cock heads together inside her wet heat.  
"Mmm, baby, so fucking tight. Uhhh, I can feel Cas moving against me too. This is fucking unbelievable," Dean brought Josie's lips to his for a deep and claiming kiss.  
She could feel both men rutting incrementally inside her, sliding in and out of her like gentle pistons.  
Josie bounced a little faster and harder on her lovers' eager cocks. Both were pressing against different extra sensitive spots within her, and she knew if she went a little faster she could cum with both men sharing this space inside her.  
"Mmm, oh my god! Oh god! Fuck! Please please please," Josie begged.  
"Keep movin' like that, sweet girl, gonna make me cum," Dean warned.  
"Doing so good, darling. Uhh!" Cas moaned.  
"Love how you feel...hmmm, both your cocks sliding against each other...letting me hold you tight together. Oh! Uh! Fuck, boys. Gonna cum! Need to cum! Please!"  
"Do it. C'mon let go, Josie. We've got you," Cas said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
Dean stretched out to bring Cas closer as Josie fixed her arms around Dean’s shoulders.  
With both her men holding her, she braced herself and rocked her hips faster and felt as if she was climbing a roller coaster of ecstasy.  
"Oh god! Oh god! Fuck, boys, I'm gonna. I'm gonna! Ahhhh!!! OOOOH! AHHH!!!" Josie’s voice hit the highest primal pitch she'd ever reached in her life as truly the most powerful orgasm she'd felt thus far with her lovers overtook her. Had she been more coherent, she would’ve thought she made all the glass in the house break with that stratospheric pitch.  
Her chasm felt wetter than it ever had in her life. Without warning, Cas reached around and rubbed at her erect clit fast and hard as he and Dean continued to thrust up into her gushing, pulsing channel.  
She didn’t know it was possible to come again and to come harder than she already had.  
"AHhhhhhh!" She bit into Dean's shoulder hard and wondered how in the hell she was still riding that orgasmic wave and how she hadn’t blacked out from so much pleasure.  
"Uhhh! Josieee! Dean!!!" Cas said as he painted the inside of Josie’s walls and Dean's cock with his cum.  
"So goddamned wet! Yeah! Fuck yes!" Dean kissed Josie's frozen quivering lips and held onto Cas hard as he too spilled inside Josie.

The three lovers held each other close and panted, trying to catch their breaths for a moment, cuddling and kissing lazily.  
Carefully, both men helped Josie’s exhausted form lift up off of them and helped her lie on the couch.  
Cas was the first to start laughing.  
"Oh, my fucking god, Josephine. I'd heard about that in medical journals, but I never thought it was truly possible in real life," the doctor collapsed with his back on the area rug.  
Josie mustered as much energy as she could to turn onto her side and face the sweat soaked men on the floor.  
"What's that, Cas?" She asked breathlessly.  
"The way you orgasmed...you actually _ejaculated_ ,” Cas exhaled.  
“What!?” Josie melted into hysterical laughter.  
“Holy shit! Is that what _that_ was?” Dean asked, trying to catch his breath as he lied flat on the shag rug.  
“Yes. It’s _rare_ , but not impossible. I just never thought- _shit_ Josephine you’re so fucking amazing,” Castiel crawled toward the couch and clawed his way up until he was in Josie’s arms kissing her as she continued to laugh uncontrollably.  
Dean stood up to turn off the record player. They had all been so caught up in their debaucherous love making that the album had played in its entirety until the needle had fallen off without any of them noticing.  
Shuffling toward the couch on wobbly legs, Dean went around behind the back of the couch and cleared away loose hairs from Josie’s sweat stricken cheeks. Castiel had collapsed in utter exhaustion with his head under her chin.  
“How you feeling, sweetheart?” Dean asked, leaning down over her and nuzzling her cheek.  
“Good. _Real_ good,” she smiled widely, and truly meant it.  
Josie couldn’t remember a time when she had felt happier.  
“Yeah, but I mean, down _there_? Did it hurt?” Dean asked.  
She shook her head, “It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but then, I just couldn’t stop thinking about both of you inside me, and...” the woman giggled bashfully.  
“Good. I’m glad. I had no idea you were so...adventurous,” Dean kissed her cheek.  
“Why don’t we get cleaned up and hit the hay? I want to cuddle you properly,” Dean teased.  
Josie laughed then nodded.  
After all three freshened up, they headed to bed.  
As usual, both Cas and Dean lied on either side of Josie in the bed which really wasn’t big enough for three full grown, tall people, but Dean pressed his front into Josie’s back as flush as possible and Cas grabbed her arms to pull them around his waist. They were so closely stuck together on the bed, that they fit comfortably enough and made sure to leave the window open to let in the night breeze so they didn’t get overheated.  
Josie kissed Dean’s bicep where it was thrown over the top of her shoulder and then bent down to kiss the top of Cas’ head.  
“Goodnight, Boys, I’ll miss you,” she whispered.

************************************************************************************************

It was a miracle that with all the previous night’s acrobatics that Josie was up and about before the sun was even up. She slept fairly soundly for the first few hours, but soon found herself waking up every few minutes as she felt the morning drawing nearer.  
When she carefully let go of Cas’ torso and lifted Dean’s arm off of where it had moved to her waist, Josie could feel the edges of her firm resolve cracking. Her stomach fluttered with nervousness and an overwhelming sense of wrong, and she wished she could just crawl back into bed, wedged between Cas and Dean and never leave.  
Steeling herself, Josie grabbed a shirt that had been discarded on the floor.  
_Probably Dean’s,_ she assumed and threw it on quickly.  
She had snuck over to her bungalow and grabbed her suitcase. After several days of haphazardly packing and subconsciously waiting for a question that never came, she closed her case and tidied up her room, making sure she wasn’t leaving anything behind.  
_Except them_ , Josie thought as she stood, fully dressed, at the foot of the bed where Castiel and Dean still slumbered surrounding a perfect Josie-shaped chasm between them in the sheets.  
She took in everything she could about the room, about that moment, to remember it as vividly as possible. Josie scanned the way the thin, pale curtains lightly blew into the room with crisp, salty sea air and how it ruffled the dark locks that fell over Castiel’s eyes and how his thick lips appeared so dry, but still very kissable beneath the thick scruff that framed them. The dark hairs on his dark olive skin stood on end with each wave of wind that entered the room, and she ached to reach out and caress his arms and back to warm him and smooth out the goosebumps that the coolness was causing.  
The sheets were tangled at his feet, and Dean’s toes were touching Cas'. Dean tended to be overheated in his sleep, so no goosebumps marred his golden skin, but he did crouch in a near fetal position to the empty space she was leaving between he and Castiel, as if seeking out heat and comfort. His dark blonde hair had gotten a bit long during the summer and was down to his ears; with as much time as they had all spent in the sun and surf, his hair had also lightened into a near dark-straw color. Josie was nearly certain that as soon as he got back home, he’d cut it all off to his prefered crewcut, and it hurt to think that she wouldn’t be there to see it.  
She had debated for days about how she would do this, but felt that it was best to just _go_ without having a long tearful goodbye. Josie hated confrontations, and normally she would initiate them just to get them out of the way, but this time, she would be the one inflicting the pain, and she didn’t want to see it.  
_I’m such a fucking coward_ , she thought, and bit her lip to help swallow her tears down.  
Quickly, but lightly, she moved toward the side closest to the open window, and a chill ran down her spine from the wind when she bent down to kiss Castiel’s cheek.  
“Mmm, Josie, c’mere,” he mumbled into the pillow.  
It hurt her to ignore her lover's sleepy request, but Josie just pulled away and went to the other side of the bed.  
She took a moment to stare at Dean and how his pink lips parted slightly and his chest rose slowly as he slept.  
_Like a sweet boy. He looks so young in his sleep._  
Josie held back a whimper, and bent down to place a kiss on his stubbled cheek.  
“Jos, baby. Come back to bed,” Dean muttered.  
_Fuck_ , she cursed to herself at the stabbing pain their voices were causing.  
She stepped away from the bed and lingered in the doorway as she took one last look at her sleeping lovers.  
“Thank you...I love you,” she whispered as she walked toward the kitchenette where she left two white envelopes with each of her boys’ names, as well as the key to her bungalow.  
As she stepped back outside into the cold, dark dawn, Josie felt as if she had torn out a thick, pulsing part of her heart and left it in that room, and she was having a very hard time remembering why she was subjecting herself to this torture.  
A big yellow taxi sat waiting for her behind the bungalows. Her suitcase was already in the trunk. The stuffed Snoopy doll that Cas had won for her all those weeks ago at Knott’s Berry Farm didn’t fit in her case, so she held it in her clutched hand like a large worry stone as she sat in the cold, stiff backseat of the taxi.  
“Ready, miss?” the brown eyed, heavy set driver turned back to Josie.  
“No,” she whispered, but nodded to the driver anyway.  
He yawned for a moment, and turned on the radio to wake up.  
Her stomach lurched as the vehicle pulled away from the parking spot, away from the bungalows. Looking out through the back window, she kept her eyes fixed on the structures as the taxi made its way to the main road.  
Josie watched as the little blue houses became smaller and smaller until she could no longer see them any more and faced front.  
She had tuned out the first song that had played on the radio, but she had a hard time ignoring the next one that played, and it was only making her feel worse.  
The music was too cheery and happy for how she was feeling, but the lyrics were speaking directly to her.  
_“It was early morning yesterday, I was up before the dawn, and I really have enjoyed my stay, but I must be movin’ on...like a ship without an anchor, like a slave without a chain…..and I will go on shining, shining like brand new! I never look behind me, my troubles will be few,”_ the song said.  
The words aligned with how she was feeling and were stirring up all her guilt and resolve like oil in water or ocean silt and sea water, but she refused to let herself cry. She breathed heavily and felt that nausea again.  
Josie had vomited once that morning already in her bungalow, but did not want a repeat of that again.  
_Just nerves, I’m sure. I’ll be better when I’m back home_ , she reasoned.  
But all the resisting and calming breaths went out the window when the song’s chorus hit her like a suckerpunch to the gut.  
_“Goodbye, Stranger. It’s been nice. Hope you find your paradise...hope your dreams, they all come true….Will we ever meet again? Feel no sorrow, feel no shame, come tomorrow, feel no pain.”_  
At that, Josie’s perfectly applied mascara began streaming down in inky, onyx tears down her flushed cheeks. When the chorus came around once more, Josie began openly sobbing, loudly, and so violently that the driver turned back to her.  
“Miss, are you okay?” he asked with concern.  
Josie just shook her head and said brokenly, “Keep driving.”  
The dark skinned man looked at her sadly and handed her a handkerchief from his pocket before turning back to face the road.  
Josie no longer tried to hide how much she was hurting and just allowed tears to flow, trying hard not to feel regret as the song played on.  
_“Now I’m leavin’. Got to go. Hit the road. I’ll say it once again, oh yes, I’m leavin’. Got to go. Got to go. I’m sorry...will we ever met again?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> -Dark Side of the Moon album by Pink Floyd - All songs mentioned are from this album. No, I was NOT high when I wrote this, but I was listening to it while I was writing this chapter. As far as I'm concerned, it is required listening for alk human being.  
> -"The Wizard of Oz" - In canon, Dean mentioned synching up this akbum with this movie, and yes, people used to do this while smoking weed. I have not, but I'd like to because I too am as immature as Dean Winchester.  
> -"The big yellow taxi" scene - is a reference to a Joanie Mitchell song of the same name about a lover who's leaving and a lost paradise.
> 
> TAGS:
> 
> -Brief mentions of vomiting and queasiness  
> -Fluff  
> -SMUT  
> -Light voyeurism  
> -Vaginal Fingering  
> -Double Barrel Blowjob - performing oral on two penises at once  
> -Vaginal Sex  
> -Double Vaginal Penetration  
> -Clitoral/Penis frottage (rubbing)  
> -Female Ejaculation  
> -Cuddling  
> -ANGST
> 
> Thank you guys again for reading, and I hope you follow this story in Part 2: Autumn Breeze! I'll try to post within the week.


End file.
